Blood Ties
by Jace Quin
Summary: Imagine being taken from your homesoldand trained to be a pet...sounds fun doesn't it? And of course to top it all off you think your Master is falling in love with you. COMPLETE. SEQUEL: BLOOD RIGHTS.
1. Day One Of Captivity

A/N: Hello all. *Waves vaguely at no one* I started writing this fic a while ago. I don't really know how it started...well I do I actually was sitting to finish up a chap for another story when I had an idea in my head for a short little Atwater-Rhodes ficlet... and it just kind of escalated from there.  
  
Disclaimer: Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns many of the characters and ideas in this fic. I have no intentions of making money off of them. I lay claim to the following: Leah (Azure), Taber, the plot.  
  
I sat huddled in my cell. I wore only a white linen slip held up by off- white rope. I couldn't seem to recall much of the past few days. I remembered only bits and snatches that didn't make any sense. I heard the steady beat of the footsteps of one of the guards walking along the row of cells and I tried desperately to pull back into the shadows- just a bit more maybe I could disappear. He paused outside my cell I could feel my heart beating faster in my temples and wrists. The guard bent down, open the door of and reached inside my cell. He pulled me out of the cell roughly by one of my ankles. Then he hauled me to my feet. He took hold of my wrists and tied them with a rope. He dragged me along rows of cells. We reached corridors that weren't just cells. He opened a door and shoved me in. There were more guards inside, they all had guns. One of them took the rope off and pushed me towards the small group of similarly clad girls in the center of the room. I stood apart from them trying my best to stay out of the crying embraces. A whistle blew and all the girls hushed. Four people came into the room. They were all beautiful...perfect. What struck me most about them was their eyes...they all had black eyes. The first; a man, wore a sleeveless shirt and had several tattoos. He wore a spiked dog color and leather pants as well. He was the first to come up to the group. He spared me but a glance and shook his head a bit and turned toward the other girls. He chose one a seemingly random and dragged her over to a man by the door.  
  
"How much for this one?" He asked the other man named a price that I couldn't hear. "Come on, Man, she's a present for my Jessica." The other man smiled. The first man handed him something and left. The second person was a woman she was dressed in all black she to soon chose a girl and left. The last two people were men the first wore a crimson shirt but all black besides that. He chose two girls and bought them. Leaving the last man. He was...not more beautiful than the others but he had this air about him. He wore soft black pants a black silk shirt and a black leather thong about his neck...it had a pendant weighing it down but it was hidden under his shirt. He began to circle around us like a predator hunting down his prey. He glanced at me standing apart from the others he started to look away but then did a double take. His smile broadened as he began walking toward me. Then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me off towards the man who was 'selling' us.  
  
"Only one today, Taber?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Name your price." Taber didn't say anything he just passed the man a chit. He tightened his grasp on my wrist then suddenly we were in a smallish room. A bookshelf covered most of one wall. In one corner was a bed. There were three doors leading out. There was a kitchenette in one corner. There was a table and on the table sat a T.V, and some sort of video-game machine. He released me and I stumbled and fell hard on my knees. I stood quickly as he picked up a clipboard and pen then sat down on a swivel chair.  
  
"Sit." He commanded. I couldn't see another chair so I sat down on the bed. I leaned against the wall and stretched my legs out across the bed. "Your name?" he asked his voice cold. I shivered then answered him.  
  
"Leah Mary Jackson." I told him forcing my voice to be as cool and controlled as his. He looked at the tattoo that they'd made across my collarbone. It read: 148763AZU.  
  
"Your new name is Azure. How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen." He frowned slightly as he wrote that down.  
  
"What is your natural hair color?"  
  
"Red." I had it died black because I thought it looked like cool contrast to my pale skin.  
  
"What color are your eyes?"  
  
"Green." Now though I had non-prescription contacts in that made them look black. At this he rolled his eyes then spoke.  
  
"Why do you people insist on covering up your natural beauty? I fail to see this point though I have studied your kind for a long time."  
  
"Why do you care?" I snapped back at him. He simply smiled and continued to question me. There was a brief tapping at the door and a girl a little older than me set a basket down by the door and left quickly. I stood to investigate.  
  
"Sit." He commanded once again. I ignored him and walked over to the basket. There was a clatter then he was there behind me, the dull side of a knife was pressed to my throat, and he held both my wrist behind my back in one hand. He sat down on the end of my bed with me in his lap. I shifted uncomfortably. "Consider this a warning, Azure. You are a slave. I am a master. It's as simple as that. You do what I say, you are rewarded, you disobey me..." he turned the knife so that she sharp edge was now pressed against my throat. "And I assure you, you will not find the consequences pleasant." I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to think. He didn't release me as I had half expected, instead he held me still on his lap. A thought hurled itself from the depths of my mind; if I was his slave and had to do what he wanted...My eyes flew open. I spoke carefully trying not to slice my own throat.  
  
"I will try to obey." At this he drew his knife away from my throat and inspected it. I brought my hand to my neck then away; there was blood on my fingers. He licked his knife then put it back in its sheath. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled my head back exposing my neck. He started to lick at the blood that beaded there. I jerked away. He smiled then spoke.  
  
"Ah, so you are afraid of what I am after all."  
  
"And what exactly are you?" I asked stubbornly wishing that I had, had the courage not to jerk away. He smiled again. I decided at this moment that he had a nice smile but that I never ever wanted to see it again.  
  
"I am a Vampire." Now he grinned exposing teeth that I could only guess were razor sharp. He tilted my head back again and licked along the full length of my cut. This time I did not pull away. He finally released me and slid me off his lap. He picked up his clipboard and pen then sat back in the swivel chair. I lifted my fingers once again to my cut. This time when I pulled them away there was no blood. When he was done asking me questions he stood and stretched. "You are free to do as you wish pretty much. However you may not leave the room. I suggest you change out of that and into some of the cloths that were brought. I'll be back later," He smiled one of his many evil smiles. "We'll begin your training then. Good'ay, Azure." He opened the door and left. I decided to inspect my room. There were three games to go along with the game machine and T.V. One was some sort of adventure. The second a kind of virtual board game. The third was an educational typed game. The kitchenette had a microwave a rather shallow sink and a refrigerator and freezer. There was mircowavable things in the freezer but the 'fridge had nothing in it. I inspected the bookshelf. The top shelf held books that were almost exclusively by some author with the pseudonym 'Ash Night.' All the other shelves, except the bottom, were science fiction, fantasy, and a few stories I recognized as being cyber punk. They weren't arranged in any particular order. The bottom shelf had a few of the more boring type books. I opened the first of the other doors to find a pantry. It had lots of canned food in it. I closed that door then opened the other. I found pretty much what I had expected. It was a bath room with a toilet a sink and a shower. In the cupboard under the sink was towels and bars of basic antiseptic soap. No moisturizer. No shampoo. I came out of the bathroom and dumped the basket of cloths on the bed. There were three pairs of black pants, three pairs of gray pants, six pairs of black socks, a pair of black slippers, three black tunics, three gray tunics, three black chords (presumably to tie the tunics.) No bras. No underwear. No shoes. No nightclothes. I folded all the clothes but a tunic and pair of pants and socks. I put the folded clothes away and then went into the bathroom. I turned the water on hot. I put my clothes and one of the white towels on the counter. I took a bar of soap and unwrapped the package. There was no trash so I simply set it on the counter. I let my white slip fall to the floor and stepped into the shower. When I was done I dried off then dressed in the clothes. I picked up the trash and the slip. I dropped the slip into the basket and threw the soap wrapper in the trashcan. I searched through the cupboards for something to drink, as I was extremely thirsty. I finally found some of that dried crap and a pitcher to mix it in. I used the spray thing on the sink to fill the pitched then added the powered stuff and mixed it with a wooden spoon I found in one of the draws. When I was done I rubbed my eyes and decided it was time to sleep. I crossed the room to the bed, lay down and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Review or Flame! (-^_^-) 


	2. Day Two

A/N: I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers (nite-huntress, Paris-4-ever, Jega, wolfinthestarts) for telling me what you think. I was going to post this Wednesday but ff net wouldn't let me on then yesterday the login area was down or something like that so *shrugs* what could I do about it?  
  
Disclaimer: Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns many of the characters and ideas this story based on. I have no intentions of gaining any money from this it is purely for my own amusement. I own the following: Azure, Taber, and the plot. If you steal anything I own I will have your head on a silver platter! Literally.  
  
I drifted slowly out of the realms of sleep. I stretched my hands above my head but kept my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up and become part of the world again. I started to roll off my bed onto the floor (to wake myself up,) when I ran into something solid. I swallowed and opened my eyes because what I ran into did not feel like a wall. When my vision cleared I saw that it was Taber, who had been sitting on my bed that I had rolled into. It took all my courage to calmly roll back over and sit up.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him testily.  
  
"What do I want?" he mused. He looked at me in a way that made me wish I hadn't said it like that. "Well I want a lot of things that I can't have, but I think I'd settle for you being obedient." I snorted in a very unladylike fashion and shook my head.  
  
"Well," I said giving him a faux smile. "That is one thing that will not happen."  
  
"It will." He shrugged. "Now or later, but eventually you'll be obedient."  
  
"I think not." I said and got up not liking the trend of this conversation. I walked over to the kitchenette and put something or other in the microwave. I turned around to find Taber standing very close to me. He looked down at me towering over my 5' 6" easily. I pushed past him and sat down in the swivel chair pretending I wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"I realize it's a hard for a creature who's always thought they've been at the top of the food chain to have reality come crashing down on them."  
  
"And what is this reality that threatens to crush me?" I asked glaring up at him.  
  
"That you are and will always be prey."  
  
"No." I said. "Homo Sapiens have no natural predators...that's why we've been able to cultivate our knowledge so." He smiled.  
  
"Natural is not a concept that applies any more." His smile broadened. "In fact-"  
  
"Would you quit smiling like that?" I asked letting my annoyance creep into my voice. When he spoke again he was grinning out right.  
  
"I see why Jaguar likes your type, you're amusing." I glared daggers at him.  
  
"Stop. Smiling. Like. That." What he said next totally threw me off guard.  
  
"And I suppose you're going to make me?" He asked mockingly as he continued to smile.  
  
"Yes." I said quietly as I jumped up. I drove the palm of my hand into his jaw. He staggered a little but soon regained his balance.  
  
"Fucking Wench." He said smile gone. He narrowed his eyes at me and I drew back. Now I was afraid. He took a menacing step toward me. I stepped back. He took another step. I stepped back again but this time the back of my knee hit the chair and I fell at his feet. I scrambled to get up to get way but he was already hauling me to my feet. He grabbed my upper arms in his hands. His fingers dug into my skin as he lifted me up off the floor until my face was level with his. I could feel my eyes widening with fear. "You will never do that again. Do you understand?" A thought popped into my head.  
  
"I understand." I said then I kicked him as hard as I could in the knee. I heard a sickening crack. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he stumbled and fell releasing me in the process. I crawled away into the corner where I sat rubbing my arms. A moment or two-maybe a million, I don't know- he was standing over me. I had a wonderful view of his boots. Black steel toed sued boots.  
  
"You are so ignorant." He stated. "You don't realize you'll never win do you?"  
  
"I'll get out of here." I told him. "And when I do and I grow up I'll come back and drive a stake through your heart. It might take me a year or six I don't care but I'll come back." He shook his head sadly.  
  
"I always hate to break your type. You seem so sure so-"He waved his hand vaguely. "You'd have made a good Vampire...under different circumstances."  
  
"I would never let you or any one else make me a monster like you." I spat at him. He eyes narrowed in anger. He drew his foot back and kicked me in the ribs. The wind was knocked out of my lungs. I struggled to breath but each tiny gasp felt like a knife in my heart. He kicked me again and I curled up in a fetal position. He dropped down into a crouch beside me. He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Remember those the next time you feel the urge to do something stupid." With that he stood and left. I lay there a long time before I attempted to move. I crawled into my bathroom. I turned the water on warm in the shower. I slowly after much effort removed my clothes and sat down in the shower letting the warm water pour over me. When the water turned cold I turned off my shower and crawled out. I managed to drag on my discarded tunic and in a haze of pain climb into to bed and pass out.  
  
A/N: Seems like it would hurt doesn't it? Please tell me what you think. Review or Flame! (-^_^-) 


	3. Day Three

A/N: Lucky Peoples that you are I am posting a day early. Mostly becuz I'm gonna b in the Lincoln County spelling Bee tomorrow! But partly cuz I wanted to tell you peoples something. I have enough chapters to post once a well until well into the summer but I'm not going to post unless you review. So review or I'll wait two weeks to post!  
  
Disclaimer: Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns many of the characters and ideas that make up this fic. I did not make this fic for my own profit. I own the following: Azure, Taber, the plot, and I co-own The Evil Conspiring CHICKENS! (Really I do. You can even ask Lyse Winters if you don't believe me.)  
  
I moaned and started to roll over but a sharp pain in my rib cage reminded me of the brutality that had occurred yesterday. I lifted my arms up from my sides and set them on my stomach. I slowly slid my hands up my chest and as gently as I could manage tried to assess what kind of damage had been done. I gritted my teeth and gingerly felt the ribs that hurt the most. When I was done I sighed. It felt as though my ribs were just bruised because they didn't feel like my dog Ambers' had after she got hit by a car and had broken ribs. I furrowed my brow as I heard a rustling sound in my room. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on the edge of my bed. Taber.  
  
"And I suppose you have a reason for being in my room?" I asked him acidly.  
  
"Of course." He said coolly looking down at me.  
  
"Come back to finish me off have you?" I asked. I spread my arms exposing what my self help teacher said were my 'weak areas.' "Go ahead but be quick about it."  
  
"Hardly." He said He took one of my hands in his and absently started rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. My muscles tensed but I forced my self not to snatch my hand away. "I actually came to see how you were doing and bring you these." He said and fished a bottle of generic painkillers out of his shirt pocket with his free hand. He set it down on the bedside stand and continued to gaze down at me with an odd look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Why didn't you just have one of your 'servants' do it for you?" His eyes hardened and he dropped my hand.  
  
"I'm not an animal." He stated though I hadn't a clue what he meant by it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said through gritted teeth. He stood and stalked through the door and closed it with a bang. I took two of the painkillers and swallowed them dry as I had my doubts about getting up as of yet. I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep filled with crimson dreams.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's short really I am but I can only write about what happens while she's awake ok? Review or Flame! (-^_^-) [Remember you get the next chap in a week if you review if not it'll get up when I feel like it...] 


	4. Day Four

A/N: Here it is my next chapter! I wonder if I did not make myself clear in my last chapter? I absolutely will NOT post unless I get reviews perhaps I should put it like this. Reviews= me posting sooner. No Reviews+ me not posting until I feel like it. Neway I'm dedicating this chap to Snowgoose1070 for saying this was the best fic she'd ever read and for being my only reviewer (aka the only reason this chapter is being posted now rather than say three weeks from now).  
  
Disclaimer: Many of the characters ideas and such like that are in this story belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I have no intentions of making money off this. I own the following: Azure, Taber, and the plot. If you attempt to use what I own in your own stories and claim it for your own I will sue you. Really I need the money.  
  
I opened my eyes half expecting Taber to be sitting on the edge of my bed but relieved when he was not. I was debating taking a couple more painkillers and going back to sleep when my stomach rumbled. I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I clenched my jaw against the pain in my chest. I pulled some clothes out of my dresser and pulled them on liking the feel of the clean clothes against my skin. I walked slowly across my room to the kitchenette. I opened my freezer and pulled out some kind of frozen soup stuff. I opened my microwave to find the ruined remains of what I had put in the microwave before Taber had...hurt me. I took it out and dropped it in the trash indifferently. I put the frozen soup in and set the timer. I swallowed a couple more painkillers then wandered over to the T.V. and sat in the damnable swivel chair. I picked up a game at random and put it in the game machine. I pressed the 'on' button picked up the controller and waited for the screen to flicker to life. I watched the intro and realized I'd popped in the adventure. I paused the game as a shrill 'beeeeeep' pierced the air. I ate my soup swiftly as I disliked the taste of fish but took my mothers advice.  
  
* * *  
Flash Back  
* * *  
  
"I know you don't like fish dear but it's very good for you."  
  
"But it's just so disgusting. I'm not eating it." I turned up my nose at the bowl of fish soup.  
  
"If you don't eat it you're not going to feel better." I made a face at her. At this point she went into 'mom' mode and spewed out some stuff she'd read somewhere about how fish was good for you. I started eating it right then. I'd been a big science buff at the time and had instantly believed her.  
  
* * *  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut to hold back the tears. I worried about my family. Where were they? Did they think me dead? Why couldn't I remember? I searched back through my memories of the last week or so. I remember everything about being here in this room. I remembered a couple of days of being at the place full of cells. I remembered a flash of fire, sudden darkness. A baby crying. Being dirty really, really dirty completely covered in dirt and some one picking me up, my head against their chest my legs hanging over their arm the persons other arm around my shoulders being cradled against the persons chest like they cared for me, loved me. I couldn't remember anything else. I tossed the container angrily in the trash and went back to my game. I really liked the game. I fought evil creatures and helped people and figured out puzzles. I got out my frustration of being trapped here by telling my bruised body that these were the things I would do to Taber one day. I paused the game quite a while later to get a drink. I got up to quickly and I was forced to sit out the pain.  
  
"What are you playing?" Taber asked surprising me as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I went ridged. I wondered briefly if he noticed I was forcing myself not to flinch away every time he touched me.  
  
"A game." I answered as though he was stupid.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked in a friendly manner. I could have pretended too...if it hadn't been for the fact that he was the person who'd caused the pain in the first place.  
  
"A bit." I said. I didn't really feel physically better, but emotionally I felt loads better.  
  
"That's good." He said.  
  
"O.K. Now," I said matter-of-factly. "I know that you don't come here to make polite conversation-so what do-"I cut myself off and corrected that error before I could make it again. "-Err...Why are you here?"  
  
"As much as you might amuse me or Jaguar or some of the others like us, most of the Vampires would kill you for much less than you've been saying to me." He said quietly.  
  
"I fail to see your point."  
  
"My point? Azure, surely you realize I am a Trainer and have absolutely no intentions of keeping you?" He asked then continued with out waiting for my answer. "I'm gong to sell you and before I do you either need to become smart enough to curb your tongue or I'll be forced to do it for you." He said his warm breath on my neck raising goose bumps. I shivered slightly.  
  
"No." I said firmly. I had no intentions of becoming an obedient unthinking pet for one of these monsters. I felt the muscles in his jaw tighten against my shoulder as he tried to reason with me.  
  
"Yes." He said his voice cold leaving no room for argument. "You have a choice here, Azure, you can be smart enough to be obedient or I'm going to sell you and you'll have it beaten into your hide."  
  
"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I asked my humor dry. "I thought I made it clear I have no intentions of becoming a pet."  
  
"No. I believe your exact words were; 'I would never let you or any one else make me into a monster like you.'" He said his words tinged with remembered anger. "You said nothing about becoming the opposite."  
  
"Well, excusé moi. I guess I was too confused to say what I meant. I meant to say that I wanted nothing to do with people like you." I said stressing my words carefully to show him I did not think his kind was human.  
  
"It's to late for that."  
  
"I realize this. So I'll have to settle for second best; I leave, I grow up, I come back, I kill you, I leave go through massive amounts of therapy convince myself that this never happened, and get on with the life you disrupted." He stood up slowly and ran his fingers through my dyed- black hair. I swallowed nervously as he didn't answer for a long time.  
  
"There are other options."  
  
"Not ones that I'll like."  
  
"You could learn to like them." He suggested.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"You would dismiss your best options before you even know what they are?" He asked me caustically. I sighed and forced myself to be reasonable.  
  
"All right, what are they then?"  
  
"You could be smart enough to be obedient. Though I doubt you have that kind of mindset. I could sell you to Jaguar or keep you but both of those options would make people think...things. And my personal favorite of course; I could give you a little bite and make you mine...or I could give you some of my blood and make you...like me."  
  
"You want to make me a Vampire?" I asked warily grateful that my voice hadn't shaken. I couldn't see him but he seemed suddenly...different. I brought myself to my feet and calmly walked over to the nearest wall turned and lounged against it as casually as I could.  
  
"You would be very strong." He said stepping towards me. His voice held no emotion and his face was a blank slate.  
  
"And what did you mean by," I licked my suddenly dry lips and continued. "'I could give you a little bite and make you mine?'"  
  
"I meant of course blood-bonding you to myself."  
  
"What does that mean?" He smiled-not one of the ones I had come to hate but a different kind of smile one that was more...sincere I guess.  
  
"It means that as long as I live you will not age a day. You'll...belong to me, but not the way you do now. You'll still be alive, but you'll be somewhat like a Vampire, you'll heal more quickly than a normal human, you'll be stronger, all but your most severe blemishes will disappear. And probably best of all you'll be nobody's prey." I bit my lower lip trying to decide.  
  
"Is that my best option?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll be mostly human." He shrugged. "If I die you'll just start ageing where you left off...and if you ever want to become a Vampire it would be easy enough to arrange." I closed my eyes. The ache in my chest was making my head spin.  
  
"O.K." I opened my eyes to find that Taber was just inches away. "Bite me." Taber put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes." He slid one hand over my shoulder to my neck then took hold of my hair. He tugged on my hair and I obliged tilting my head back resting it against the wall. He leaned over and placed his lips on my neck. I closed my eyes again as his fangs pierced my skin. I felt my already weak body getting weaker as he drew my blood. I felt my knees give out and we slowly sunk to the floor Taber still at my throat. He pulled away what seemed a millennia later and drew his knife. Had he lied? Was he going to kill me after all? I was so thirsty and tired that the panic in my mind was a minor annoyance. If I could just have something to drink...then I'd sleep and it would all be better in the morning. He drew his knife across the bass of his own throat. I licked my dry lips as his blood beaded in the cut. I leaned forward and soon his blood was flowing into my mouth. He pushed me away gently. I slumped against the wall as my mind spiraled downward toward blissful unconsciousness. Taber leaned close to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He picked me up like a new wife being carried over the threshold of her house. I put my arm around his neck and feeling very sleepy snuggled into his chest as he carried me effortlessly out of the room. That was the last thing I remembered before the world went black.  
  
Nite-Huntress: Most of the chappies are much longer then the last one but since I go day-by-day I can only write about when Angel is awake. I do, as I have already said, have enough chapter to update once a week until well into the summer BUT I want to get reviews so...I'm going to try and update every Wednesday (unless I have a conflict of interest in that case I will post either Tuesday or Thursday) unless you people don't review in that case I might feel 'lazy' and not post for a while. As for you wanting to know what happens next well *smiles* I guess that means I'm doing a good job.  
  
A/N: Have you ever broken a ankle or leg? If not I'm going to tell you how much it sucks! Ironically the ankle I broke is the one part of my body that hurts the least. Funny no? Neway if you Review or Flame...my next chap will come out before I turn 14 (which is September fifth btw) *grins evilly* cuz that's when the next ones commin' out unless I get some Reviews or even some Flames *hint, hint* 


	5. Day Five Angel

A/N: This chap is for Katie 3-2-1. Thanx for reviewing. So if no one reviews b4 sunda I'm not posting 'till...well how's Easter sound?  
  
Disclaimer: Many of the ideas characters ect. belong to Amelia Atwater- Rhodes. I am writing this for my own amusement I have no intentions of gaining any benefit from this. I own the following; Taber, Angel(formerly Azure), Andrea, Lucy, and the plot! Steal it and DIE! That's a promise by the way.  
  
It felt so nice, warm, soft, comfortable. I smiled and stirred slightly trying to drift back into sleep. The arms around me pulled me closer.  
  
"Evening, Angel." Taber said in a sleep filled voice. He kissed the top of my head and settled back down. I frowned, this wasn't right. I wasn't quite sure why, but this just wasn't right. A single memory floated back into my mind.  
  
* * *  
Flash Back  
* * *  
  
"You'd have made a good Vampire...under different circumstances."  
  
"I would never let you or any one else make me a monster like you." I spat at him. He eyes narrowed in anger. He drew his foot back and kicked me in the ribs. The wind was knocked out of my lungs. I struggled to breath but each tiny gasp felt like a knife in my heart. He kicked me again and I curled up in a fetal position. He dropped down into a crouch beside me. He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Remember those the next time you feel the urge to do something stupid."  
  
* * *  
  
My frown deepened. If he'd done that to me then what the Hell was I doing sleeping in his arms? I tried to get away from him suddenly inexplicably afraid. But his lax hold on me tightened and kept me against my chest.  
  
"Let go of me." I ordered my voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I could," Taber said and I could tell he was smiling one of those smiles. "If I had a good reason, but you're so nice and warm and I want to sleep a bit longer." I thought for a moment and shifted my legs slightly.  
  
"O.K. Here's a good reason for you." I kicked backward as hard as I could. I leapt away from him as his arms disappeared from around me. I stood near the bed as I looked about for a door. There was no door. Wonderful I thought as I leant as casually as I could against a wall. Some where in my confusion Taber had gotten out of his bed and was standing there smirking at me.  
  
"Do you have some kind of disorder that makes you not want to be touched?" He asked me though I was sure he knew the answer already.  
  
"No." I answered letting the corners of my mouth lift only a little in the slightest hint of a smile.  
  
"Then why," he asked striding over to where I was. "Every time I even get near you do you act like your forcing yourself not to run away?"  
  
"Because I am." I said knowing that was exactly the kind of answer he did not want to hear.  
  
"Not what I meant, Angel and you know it."  
  
"What's with calling me Angel?" I asked avoiding telling him out right that I feared him. He was caught off guard and it was a moment before he answered.  
  
"I don't really know. I guess you looked like one, this morning while you were sleeping...and besides you'd hardly want me calling you by your identification name would you?"  
  
"No I wouldn't but why can't you just call me by my real name?"  
  
"Leah? Because its kind of... I don't know to human to fit your appearance."  
  
"And I look like what exactly?"  
  
"You look like a Vampire, Angel. Or wasn't that the look you were going for when you dyed your hair and put in those contacts?" He asked me smiling at my apparent dismay.  
  
"No, of course not Taber. I was innocent when I dyed my hair and put in my contacts, I had no idea your world existed." When the silence stretched out again after my words I was once again uncomfortably reminded that there was no door. "There's no door." I said and mentally smacked myself on the head. Thank you Captain Obvious. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
"I wouldn't want a one of my servants letting a Vampire hunter in here to kill me in my sleep now would I?"  
  
"I suppose not but how do I get out?"  
  
"The same way you got in." He answered unhelpfully.  
  
"I can't remember." I ground my teeth a little before continuing. "I've had a lot of that lately. I can't remember much of the couple days before I found myself locked up in a little cell. Now I can't remember anything since you kicked me." He winced.  
  
"Your memories, or at least the ones of the past couple of days, should come back soon."  
  
"Which still leaves me with the question of getting out of here."  
  
"I suppose if you asked nicely I'd let you out." He said smirking at me.  
  
"Would you please let me out of here, Taber?" I asked with my fakest sweetest smile on my face. He grabbed my hand and next I knew we were standing in a hallway next to a broad expanse of blank wall.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"I suppose." He stood looking out a window at the stars for a long time while I stood uncomfortably having no clue where to go in this house that I had never seen, before he turned back to me.  
  
"You know you can't go home right?" I nodded not wanting to think about why. I let my mind believe it had something to do with not being fully human any more. Where had that come from? Oh, my memories were coming back. "So now that you live here of your free will the rules are different. You can go anywhere you like all the doors are unlocked. You can leave I suppose though I haven't the slightest as to where you might like to go, it doesn't matter I can find you if I need you. Go ask Lucy in the kitchens for a room to stay in. That should be about it."  
  
"What do I do?" I asked.  
  
"Read, play video games, go to school if you want, if I have something for you to do I'll tell you. Any other questions?" I shook my head. "Good'ay, Angel, I'll be seeing you." He promptly disappeared to God knows where to do God knows what. I started to wander down the halls looking for a kitchen. I finally found it a couple floors later.  
  
"Lucy?" I asked loudly into the bustle of the kitchen. A woman about thirty looked up from kneading dough. She spotted me and walked over, head down.  
  
"Yes, Lady?" She asked head still bowed.  
  
"Taber said to ask you about a room."  
  
"Who are you and what is your status?"  
  
"My birth name was Leah Mary Jackson, my identification name was Azure, but now Taber calls me Angel." I paused before continuing. "I'm blood-bonded to Taber." She gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're so young. Much to young for this." She said almost under her breath. "I'll show you to your room." She said much louder. She led me up three flights of stairs to a room much larger than my bedroom at home. She opened the door. There was another door nest to this one. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. All of one wall was covered in thick black curtains. There was a desk against one wall. A comfortable chair sat next to a nice floor lamp. There was a table with two chairs at it in one corner. She let the door close behind her and leaned against it. "I run Taber's house. You can ask me for money and what not if you want to go get some new clothes. We can have some papers drawn up so you can finish school if you like." She looked so hopeful when she said this that I agreed. She was about to go when she added in an undertone as though she was worried about Taber hearing. "If Master Taber ever bothers you," she said the words 'bothers' as though she meant something else entirely but didn't want to say it aloud. "You come talk to me about ok, Angel?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll have those papers and some other things sent up for you later. Have a nice night." With that she left and closed the door. The room was beautiful, black, midnight blue, and white with light blue accents. The ceiling was midnight blue with white stars painted on. The walls, swirls of black, light and midnight blue. The floor carpeted in black. The doorframes were white, as was the metal frame of the bed. The comforter was light blue the sheets were white. The desk was made of dark wood as was the table and chairs. The recliner and lamp were both midnight blue. I opened the door adjacent to the door that led to the hall. Through the door was the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. It had a walk in shower and a bathtub that was at least six feet long and four feet deep. This room was chrome and blue. A door folded out of the way to reveal; a bureau that was obviously not meant to be there. A rail with lots of hangers on it. And several plain cardboard boxes. I began the tedious process of getting the bureau out of the closet. I finally got it out of the closet and into my room. I put in against a wall near the desk then returned to the closet. I kicked at the boxes just to see if they had anything in them. There was. I was just going to see if I could find some scissors in the desk when some one knocked loudly on my door. I went and opened it. The girl I had seen when I first came walked in carrying a basket. She had her head down just like Lucy had. It made sense for them to act this way around Taber, but me? I was just about to say so when she spoke.  
  
"Where do you want these, Milady?" She asked.  
  
"I'll take them." I said making my actions suit my words. I set the basket down on the bed before addressing the girl again. "You can look at me you know I'm not going to hurt you." She shuffled her feet uncertainly before answering in a very small voice.  
  
"Master Taber, said we were supposed to treat you like we treat him." She kept her head down staring at her feet.  
  
"Well you can treat me how you like and if he bothers you for it I'll tell him to bugger off." The girl looked up at me merriment shining in her eyes.  
  
"You could do that?" Of course I can, I thought confused. "I meant," she added quickly. "You could do that and he wouldn't-hurt you?"  
  
"No. My name is Angel by the way." I said smiling at her. She looked about my age I wondered how old she really was. "What's yours?"  
  
"Andrea. I'm twenty-two in case you were wondering. I mean," She chattered on. "Most people do because I'm petite."  
  
"I'm sixteen. How long have you been here?" I asked sitting down on the carpeted floor and gesturing for her to do the same.  
  
"Sixteen?" She said her eyes wide, incredulous. "That's awfully young to be blo-er I'm sorry I'm being terribly nosy."  
  
"I suppose it must be awfully young to be blood-bonded to Taber. Or at least that's the impression I've gotten."  
  
"I've been here about a year. Oh, Lucy told me to tell you, that you can start school nest week because they are having vacation now.  
  
"What town are we in?"  
  
"Charleston, South Carloina." Andrea glanced at her watch. "Goodness gracious. I have work to do but if you like I'll visit you tomorrow during the day, mind you? I'm awake during the day usually." She yawned. "Which reminds me I only have this last bit of work before bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice sleep, Angel." She got up quickly and left. I decided to take her advice and sleep. I dug through the basket of cloths and things. I found a nightgown and put it on. I pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. I took an extra pillow and curled around it. I tried to remember what I had forgotten but before I knew it I had drifted off.  
  
A/N: Sometimes when I'm writing I think of a word I want to use I the sentence but it doesn't fit so I might rewrite the sentence or the paragraph a dozen times just so I can fit in that one word. Do you think that's weird? Review or Flame! (-^_^-) 


	6. Day Six Devin or a Demon?

A/N: This chapter is in honor of the fact that I didn't have to go to school today. Yeah! I got to lie in a tube while it made lots of noises at me. Stupid doctors can't decide what's wrong with me. Neway this is the my sixth chap.  
  
Katie 1-2-3: Thank you for reviewing! Here it is a whole day early!  
  
Narina Nightfall: Peculararities? I'd be delighted if you could tell me what they are...Yeah Angel is a little...but you will find out everything I promises just not for a bit...More than a blood bond? Where would you get that idea? School is kind of a minor factor at the moment mostly just a place to meet up with the gang...Taber. Lol do u really want to know? As for knowing her beforehand I haven't decided yet...and yes Taber has...conflicting emotions to be sure...but you'll find out why later...cuddly? Where did u get cuddly? Cuddly is NOT a word that comes to mind when I describe him...I'm glad u like my story...  
  
Disclaimer: Many of the ideas characters etcetera belong to Amelia Atwater- Rhodes. I'm not making any money from this. I own the following: Angel, Taber, Andrea, Lucy, and the plot. If you take my work with out asking I will hurt you.  
  
I woke to screaming. I jumped out of bed. I pulled on a pair of jeans quickly managing only to fasten the buttons because of many years of practice. I yanked off my nightgown and pulled a shirt over my head. I ran out into the hall and up the stairs towards the screaming. Just as I reached the room I thought the screams were coming from they abruptly stopped. I opened the door slowly wary of what was inside. What I saw inside scared me slightly and jogged my memory. A girl dressed in a gray tunic and gray pants cowered in the corner of a room that was a carbon copy of my old room. The thing causing her fear stood over her grinning evilly. Taber towered over the cowering girl. The girl would have been very pretty if she hadn't looked scared out of her wits. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes; she looked to be about twenty. The reason she had stopped screaming was not immediately apparent. I furrowed my brow wondering why Taber's foot was angled like that, and then my brain made the connection. He had some kind of knife protruding from his boot and it was pressed against her throat. Her eyes were wild like those of a caged animal, they flitted about the room searching for help but avoiding Taber. Her eyes stopped moving and I realized she stared at me.  
  
"Don't just stand there and gawk, Angel, close the door and come in." He said. Not turning his head. The girl's eyes pleaded with me. I closed my eyes and mechanically went through the actions of stepping inside the room and closing the door. I opened my eyes to find the scene had not changed. Taber still held his menacing pose over the girl and she still stared at me knowing that I was her only hope of escaping this Hell-on-Earth. "Come here Angel." Taber said staring down at the cowering girl.  
  
"I think I'll just stay here thank you." I saw Taber studying me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Come here Angel." Taber said more forcefully more of a command now not a request. I felt the nearly irresistible urge to do as he said but my heart told me if I took another step inside this room the scene would become real, a fact. "Come here." He said looking at me catching my eye. I moved towards him though my mind screamed at my body for doing so. I stopped walking when I stood a few feet behind and to the left of him. "What do you see, Angel?"  
  
"The same thing you see from but a separate angle." I answered him in the least helpful way possible. I could see him smile down at the frightened girl.  
  
"An apt answer, Angel, but sadly not what I meant. What do you see?" he asked.  
  
"I see a hunter standing over his prey. I see a horrible monster about to do something he will not regret for he has no conscience. I see a man who released from me this life and a girl who wishes she were me. I see dominance and forced submissiveness." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "But what do you see, Taber."  
  
"I see a girl who cowers from me for what I am." He turned his head and regarded me. "I see also a girl who cowers not from the nature of the beast nor threats, not from the cool, deadly touch of my blade but from the warm human touch of my hands. I girl full of contradictions." He smiled. "I see a woman, a mother, who wishes to free a little girl," He glanced again at the girl who cowered still in the corner. "But will not for fear of her own life." He smiled at me in a way that for some reason ticked me off.  
  
"I would free her if I held a weapon, but even then you would kill her the instant I tried." I told him forcing my voice and face into a veritable ice cube. He drew his foot away from her throat and kicked the heel with his other toe. The blade retracted. He drew his dagger and tested the edge. The girl remained cowering in the corner. He held the dagger out toward me handle first. I took it from him and mimicked the grip he had used when the dagger had fed on my blood.  
  
"Try." he said the one word. I knew instantly what he meant but I couldn't help but looked at him wide-eyed and confused. "You hold now the weapon and I could not kill her if you tried to free her so, try." he said. I knew there was no way in any scenario that played out in my head the she would get free and I would remain -intact. If I started to attack him he could either go for me steal my dagger and catch the other girl before she left his house. He would throw her back into her prison and deal with me when he'd caught her. I had very little doubt about what he might do. Or if I attacked him he would catch her immediately then again the consequences did not sound like peaches and cream. "You can't do it can you, Angel?" He said the words as more of a statement of fact then as a question. I hung my head and extended his dagger toward him handle first. The girl in the corner started to sob in despair as Taber strode out past me toward the door. I knelt to comfort her to say I was sorry but Taber had other plans. "Come, Angel." I felt that tug again but I stayed in place. He sighed. "You don't want to be locked in here now do you? Come on, Angel." I stood and walked towards the door of my own free will but only because I had no intentions of staying in a room like this for any length of time now that I was finally free of my own. He closed the door and started towards the stairs with out acknowledging me. I ran after him and touched his elbow to get his attention. He spun around to face me. He did so in such a manner that it was extremely hard for my all to human eyes to follow.  
  
"Why, pray tell did you do that?" I asked. I knew I hated him not for simply being a Vampire but for doing that kind of thing to me. I had always been perfect before. Popular. I got good grades. I was athletic. I was beautiful; I had never been dissed like that ever.  
  
"That my beautiful Angel was a test." I hated the way he said 'my beautiful Angel,' but I could not challenge him on it because in some instinctual way I knew I belonged to him. He turned and started to walk again pacing himself as though expecting me to walk with him. I did of course. I wanted to talk more and he clearly had things to do.  
  
"A test? What sort of-test?" I asked glancing up at him. It was disconcerting really, him looking but a breath older than I and being so much taller than any boy I knew.  
  
"Not so much of loyalty because you could never be loyal to me, not the free willed self sacrificing loyalty that is true loyalty. No you are loyal to me only because you are loyal to yourself." As he said this I could tell he looked at but not in a way any eyes could see. "You have a very strong sense of self-survival, which is good for me because you know you could never beat me so you dare not help those imprisoned here." I wanted to say I would help them just to be defiant but he had already proven I could not.  
  
"Did I pass or fail?" He glanced at me as though trying to measure weather or not I really wanted to know. He laughed.  
  
"Both, my Angel, both. You failed because you did not give my dagger back until after careful assessment of the situation. Were your circumstances better" He shrugged. "Well you have no love in your heart for me so you would have attacked. But you passed because you did not try free her nor will you." He stopped and turned towards me, watching me. I realized we'd stopped out side my door. I wondered what he waited for. He stood between me, and my door. If I could step around him and enter my room I would be away from that gaze...but I could not I was caught in his eyes. They were black on black. Shining disks of obsidian contrasting sharply with the whites of his eyes. So entranced was I that I did not notice Andrea's approach until she spoke.  
  
"Master Taber. Lady Angel." Andrea greeted head down clearly still afraid of Taber's wrath. In her hands she held a tray of food clearly meant for two.  
  
"Good morning, Andrea." I said warmly. Andrea raised her head slightly and I could see she was smiling. If I was four inches taller than her Taber must be nearly a foot taller. I could see how she was so easily intimidated.  
  
"Andrea." Taber said about as warmly as an icicle but Andrea still smiled at her feet. "Yes?" He asked knowing she was here for a reason.  
  
"I...err...Master Taber, I came to eat breakfast with Lady Angel." Andrea said shuffling her feet in a fit of nerves. Taber's gaze flickered to me.  
  
"Did you give her permission to come up here, Angel?" I frowned. Did she need permission? I didn't know. I knew only that I was free to go anywhere I liked. I decided that Andrea probably did indeed need permission or at least a very good reason for being anywhere even remotely close to the slaves who were still being trained. Well if I had the power to grant such permission then I would use it to save my new friend from the punishment she would receive if I didn't.  
  
"Yes, Taber. I gave her permission to come up to my room." I said glaring at him daring him to say I hadn't. I hadn't really. I felt him searching my mind and I let him. I let him find that I had said no such thing. He nodded.  
  
"Alright. I have things to attend to. I will see you tomorrow my beautiful Angel." He said and disappeared. I shuddered visibly at the tone he used. He had not said out right 'I let you move freely in my house, I let you become somewhere equal to me in the eyes of my slaves but still you belong to me, you are mine.' His tone implied all that and more. I shuddered again, it was the 'and more' part that worried me.  
  
"Are you alright, Angel?" Andrea asked touching my elbow. I pulled my gaze from where Taber had stood and instead rested it on my friend. She wore simple cloths. They were black. They fit her fairly well and were soft of light material obviously made for comfort. She had balanced the tray on one hand so she could get my attention with the other.  
  
"I'm fine." I said smiling at her. "I am hungry though." I said eyeing the tray full of food pointedly. I opened the door of my room and stepped inside. Andrea walked over to my table and set down the tray. She sat on one side and set out plates and silverware. I sat at the other. We began to eat in silence. At first the silence was companionable but I couldn't take it any more so I decided to start a conversation. "Why was Taber so interested about why you up here?"  
  
"Master Taber was interested, as you put it, because we aren't supposed to be up here. Well we can be, like yesterday if I have a reason, but today...well my reason wasn't really acceptable unless some one- important had told me I could be up here."  
  
"Important?" I asked wonderingly. "Who in Taber's house is important?"  
  
"Master Taber's word is the final one above any one else her but," She shrugged. "You are important because-well you're blood bonded to Master Taber. Other Vampires who might stay here are important, Lucy is important. I don't really know why but he trusts her a lot. Enough to go out into the city and come back." That little tidbit of information was interesting.  
  
"What does blood-bonded mean?" I asked. "Besides the obvious of course, my blood is as much a part of him as his blood is part of me. I have some weak Vampiric traits. He-" I swallowed hard. "He owns me, can make me do things with just his word."  
  
"I don't really know. He's never had any one blood bonded to him while I was here." I fell into reverie and our conversation died there. Long after Andrea had gather up the dishes said her good-byes and left, I still sat at my table staring at the wall knowing there was something that she had said that I was missing the meaning to. I finally snapped out of it hours later when my muscles screamed protest and my stomach growled at for my mistreatment of it. I got up and opened my door. I went down to the kitchen. It held a scant five people. I stood uncertainly in the doorway until I spotted Andrea. I waved to her and she walked over. "Hello, Angel, we don't usually serve lunch not enough people awake but if you want a sandwich or something you welcome to it. In fact we were just about to eat lunch." She said smiling. I heard one of the other women gasp at Andrea's actions towards me. I spotted her and wondered what exactly Taber had said to make them so scared of me.  
  
"That sounds fine." I told her she ushered me to a seat on one side of a table and hummed as she walked around the kitchen gathering things to make sandwiches. All four of the other women sat on the other side of the table. Two who had been whispering to each stopped as soon as I sat and bowed their heads. The other two had their heads bowed as well but were stealing glances at me. I alternated between watching Andrea and watching the other women who were making me increasingly uncomfortable. Andrea set the stuff down on the table and sat next to me. It didn't really make sense to me these people were grown women and for them to act like jellyfish around me, a sixteen year old girl, when Taber wasn't even here was utter foolishness. I didn't really notice one of them was speaking to me as they had their head down and was looking at the table.  
  
"Lady Angel?" She said loudly in a tone of voice that suggested she had attempted to get my attention several times.  
  
"Yes?" I answered.  
  
"What kind of sandwich would you like, Lady Angel?" The woman said gesturing to things on the table.  
  
"I...err...I can make my own." I said. I decided I hated being someone better than them. I wasn't any better than them I wasn't prettier or smarter the only thing that made me different from them was the Vampiric taint of my blood...could that be it?  
  
"But Lady Angel, you're not-I mean we're supposed to..."  
  
"Treat me like Taber?" One of the ladies eyes flew up at my complete lack of title when saying Taber's name.  
  
"Yes Lady Angel, Master Taber was very adamant about our treatment of you." I ground me teeth and let them make me a sandwich rather than arguing. Taber and I were going to have a nice little chat about this 'Lady Angel' crap the next time I saw him. After dinner I decided to take a bath. I turned the taps and added some fruity smelling bubble bath. I pace around my room while I wait for the bath to fill. I wander in and out of the bathroom when the tub finally looks full enough I slip out of my clothes and dump them into a hamper. I step into the tub and the water comes up to my chest. I sit down on the seat and the warm water comes up to my neck. My neck...I lift my wet fingers up to my neck and search for bite marks. On the right side of my neck above my corroted artery I find the mark. I snort to think that I had been deceived all my life; thinking that a Vampire bite would be two little pinpricks. The mark on my neck is about two and half inches across at the top in a kind of curve...the bottom part of the mark is separate from the top it too is curved but only about two inches across. It is what a human bite mark would look like. Thinking about my bite mark puts me in a foul mood and I get out of the bath sloshing lots of water on the floor in the process. I dry myself off swiftly with a black terry cloth towel and drop it in the hamper. I put on another nightgown and crawl into my bed. I can hear some one pacing in the room above mine soon the pacing seems to be going in time with the beating of my heart. I drift into sleep thinking about the oddity of this.  
  
A/N: My favorite quote is "Why should I be forced to learn another language, I'm having a hard enough time with this one?" but I like this one too "I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you." And what has this got to do with my story you ask? I admit absolutely nothing. Right then. *Nods vaguely* Review or Flame! (Come on ppls jus press the perdy little blue button. {*Giggles* you know that sounds really funny?}) (- ^_*-) 


	7. Day Seven

A/N: 'Ello all! How are you this fine...um...night? Good I hope. If I do not get a review a new chappy will not be posted until...uh...when ever it is that my April vay-cay ends.  
  
yueenigma I'm glad u luv my story! Here's my chap right on time! I'm sorry if I'm killing u but I promised myself (literally I promised my other personality j/k) that I would only post once a week if that  
  
Disclaimer: Many of the ideas etcetera used in this story belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. This story is being shearly (my comp. claims this isn't a word but I think it is.) for my own amusement, I have no intention of making money off it. I own the following: Angel, Taber, Andrea, Lucy, the plot and new character Devin! (Lol Devin is based off a friend of mine so don't tell me he is too *waves hand in the air* ok? Good!) I have not seen Scary Movie Three but I hear it's very funny. I don't know who it's produced by but please don't sue me! Lol I don't have any money. There is no such movie as The End of Nothing. I swear! I made it up. If there is a movie called The End of Nothing would some one tell me? Ok. I think I'm all done with this now.  
  
I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I woke up thinking this and not really knowing what I hated. I tried to examine the last fragments of my dream as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood and walked into my bath room as my dream dissipated totally. I turned the taps in the sink until the water ran lukewarm. I splash water on my face and peer at my reflection. I can see my fingers splayed across my face. I pull my hands away and scrutinize my appearance. My few already pale freckles have almost completely disappeared leaving only a dusting across my nose and cheekbones. I can see the pale pink scar standing out against the ivory skin of my neck. My eyes itched abominably. I realized I'd had my contacts in for over a week now. Hmmmm. Maybe I'll go shopping. I smiled at my thoughts then spoke aloud to my smiling reflection.  
  
"And if I'm not here when Taber wants to talk then to Hell with him. I don't care." I practiced some smiles in the mirror. I hadn't seen any real people in a while and I had no intentions of looking stupid. A polite smile for the cashiers at stores. A foxy smile in case I saw any boys. I got dressed thinking up a story in case any one remarked on my not-so- fashionable clothing. I glanced at an abstract clock on the wall of my room. I would have to be along quickly to catch Lucy before she went to bed this morning. I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. I found Lucy in the kitchen and procured a credit card with a two thousand dollar limit.  
  
"Oh, and Lucy?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked politely turning back to face me.  
  
"Where is the door out?" I asked.  
  
"Down two more flights of stairs and it's painted white so it should be easy enough to find." I smiled at her and walked down the hall and down two more flights of stairs as she had directed. All right, I thought, white door, white door, where are you? I found the only door in the whole house. I opened it and thought that Lucy had told me wrongly, that she had mistaken this door for the one out but as my eyes adjusted I realized I was in a garage. There was only one car in a garage obviously meant for many more. It was a small black car. Not exactly my choice of cars but...well it was here and I had my drivers license. Not that I actually had it but still I doubted any cops were going to pull me over and demand it. I was a good driver and any cop suspicious of me would have no viable reason to pull me over. I opened the door of the car and sat at the wheel. I searched around for the keys before finding them in the glove compartment. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. The car purred like a cat. I smiled, for all the car-lacked beauty it was a very nice car. I pressed a button on the dash that looked like the garage door opener button my Dad had in his car. The garage door opened and I drove out of the garage. I adjusted the mirrors and steering wheel and such like. While I was adjusting the rear view mirror I caught sight of the house behind me. Holy Crap! For the past week I'd been living in a mansion and hadn't known it. Taber's mansion was huge and cream colored. It had gardens with fountains and paths that wound through them. Memo to self: explore the gardens and find out who takes care of them. I drove down the drive and found myself face to face with a towering wrought iron gate. There was a cement wall that stretched away to either side of the gate there was no gatehouse, not that that surprised me much. I pressed another button similar to the garage door opener and the gates swung open. I turned on the radio as I drove aimlessly through town. I tuned the radio until I found decent station. I saw a sign that indicted a mall the next right. At the next stoplight I got in the right-turn lane. Soon I found myself parking the car in a space in the mall's lot. I walked into the mall keys and credit card in my pocket. I found an ATM first. I got four hundred dollars in cash from the ATM because I knew that if I used a credit card at a store the cashier would surely ask for ID, which I did not have in any way, shape or form. After several hours of shopping for things such as clothes make-up and a bit of jewelry (because a girl who did not wear jewelry would be looked upon strangely) I after dropping all my bags off at the car decided a coffee would be wonderful. I went into a coffee shop and ordered a double latté. I took the drink in its Styrofoam cup and sat at the only open table; it was a small two person one in the corner. I removed the cover from the cup and blew on the coffee hoping it would cool down more quickly. I discretely watched the other patrons. A boy ordering coffee caught my eye. I let my eyes wander over him. His hair was dirty blond and spiky. His shoulders were slouched to hide how tall he was; he must be a good four inches taller than me. He wore baggy black jeans with fine silver-colored chains hung on them he wore also a gray pullover. He had dark skin and the fingers he wrapped around hid coffee cup were long; musicians' hands my mother would have said. His eyes were what struck me the most though. They were an unnatural turquoise with cats' eye pupils. I didn't realize I was staring until he started to walk over to my table. I glanced around. I saw that there were no other places to sit when he realized this he must have looked around for a friendly face and had seen mine...staring back at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked a slightly bemused smile on his face as he spoke with only slight awkwardness.  
  
"You will in a moment." I told him in what I hoped was a mysterious voice. "My friends call me Angel." I told him. It wasn't exactly the truth as Taber was as far from the meaning of 'friend' as shrimp were from being desert animals. But I couldn't exactly tell him my name was Leah when I didn't know what name would be on the papers that would be sent to my new school...his school if I judged his age correctly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Angel." He said as we shook hands. "My name is Devin." He said as he sat down in the chair opposite mine. "I haven't seen you around here before," he said in a tone that suggested he was making polite conversation. "Did you just move here?"  
  
"You could say that." I said mildly then took another sip of my coffee and made one of my practiced smiles. "Actually all my stuff got lost in the move." I laughed a little looking over his shoulder at nothing. "That's why I'm here getting some clothes and stuff so I don't look like a complete idiot I my sisters clothes when I start school after vacation."  
  
"That must have been horrible getting to your new house only to find all your stuff was sent to Alaska." We both laughed at that.  
  
"Like in that movie-what was it called?"  
  
"The End of Nothing?"  
  
"Yeah that was it." I laughed suddenly. "Did you see Scary Movie Three? That was funny."  
  
"Yeah I saw that with my friend Jade. We almost got kicked out because Jade kept making comments about the movie. It was really funny when the usher person came looking for the person talking and ended up kicking some one else out because we put on this total fake-o innocent act." We laughed again. I let my eyes wander away as he described a scene from a movie I hadn't seen. I did a double take when I saw Taber standing out side the coffee shop the tide of shoppers going around him like he was a rock. He didn't look mad no he looked annoyed.  
  
"Um. Listen, Devin, I-uh have to go but I'll give you the number to my new cell phone." After I had written it down on a convenient napkin I hurried out the door. I stood in front of Taber glaring up at him for intruding on my little shopping spree. "Why are you here?" I asked the annoyance in my voice matching his own.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He replied voice cold.  
  
"I was shopping, Taber, shopping, you know it's kind of a girl thing besides I wanted to have some decent clothes for school."  
  
"You didn't look like you were shopping." He said getting some odd looks from passersby.  
  
"Look, can we talk about this later Taber? We're going to make a scene if we start yelling here." In less than the time it took to blink we were out in the parking lot standing by his car. He waited expectantly for me to say something. I put my hands on my hips and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Well?" He asked growing impatient.  
  
"Well what?" I retorted.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about, Angel, don't act like you don't." Taber said in a voice close to a growl.  
  
"I just met Devin, it's not like I was going to tell him all my secrets or go fuck him or something." I said through gritted teeth. I bristled as I felt him examining my thoughts. "Why do you even bother to talk to me when you could just do that and get it over with?" I asked anger beginning to make my blood hot.  
  
"I wonder the same thing at times." He said his voice dry making me angrier. I stepped toward him boldly closing the space between us so now we were less than a foot away from each other.  
  
"You are an impossible, conceited, arrogant, BASTARD!" I practically shout at him. I ball my hands into fists as I say this.  
  
"I know." He says quietly but continues before I can scream at him again. "And you are a preppy, innocent, boastful, little girl. But best of all you're mine." He smiles as he says the last his smile makes me want to wipe it off his face. He shouldn't have said that that way. I smile my own smile as I bring my hand up to smash it into his jaw to break those nice canines of his to make him bleed. He catches my hand in his absorbing the energy of my blow with ease. He shifts his grip so now he is holding me around my wrist. I pull back my other arm to smash into his face instead. I realize my mistake the second I make it but there is no stopping now and suddenly he holds both my wrists in his right hand. I narrow my eyes at him. "Mine." He says softly as he lifts his free hand to brush some hair away from my neck. I shudder. His tone is making me very uncomfortable. I try to back away from him but he tugs on my wrists pulling me close, closer than before. "Mine. Mine. Mine. My beautiful Angel. My fallen Angel. Mine." He whispers in such a low voice I can barely make it out. He traces his index finger over my scar. The scar he made not so long ago when he bound me to him. He lowers his head and for a fleeting moment I think he is going to bite me. I feel surprised and shocked when I feel his lips on mine. He releases my wrists and put his arms around me. He applies a gentle pressure to the small of my back; pulling me against him. I can feel his toned muscles against my chest even through two layers of cloth. My arms feel awkward at my sides I bring them up over his shoulders and massage his neck gently with my fingers. He trails his fingers up my back and at the same time forces my lips apart pushing his tongue into my mouth. His mouth tastes salty and metallic. I can feel the sharp points of his canines against my lip reminding me persistently of what he is. If anyone had asked me how I felt that moment I would have told them that I feel as though my lower stomach has been lit ablaze. Taber pulled away abruptly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His face revealed a mixture of emotions. His kissed the top of my head and disappeared leaving me standing alone in the dusk. I was cold, cold, cold, so cold. I opened my car door and got in. I turned the key in the ignition impatiently. I cranked the heat up as high as it would go and sat in the parking lot until I finally felt warm again. That night as I lie in bed my head whirling I hear the person above me pacing. Pacing to my heartbeat. Perhaps it is my imagination or maybe it is really only my heartbeat I hear. I drift into sleep.  
  
A/N: Ok. I know my beta says it's a bit awkward and the paragraphs are a bit long but I'm sorry! I really don't know how to fix it. *Smiles sheepishly* Neway I hope you liked it. Review or Flame! (-^_^-) 


	8. Day Eight

A/N: Hello All! It turns out my foot wasn't as broken as they thought! Yea! I broke one of my tarsels(?) and some of my bones moved so those have to be straitened out and I managed to damage a lot of soft tissue but the outlook is much better than if I'd broken my cuniforms like they thought so I'm grateful. Thanx fer reviewing those of you who did.  
  
yueenigma heh heh heh well I wasn't trying to kill you ppls I could've sworn on a ruddy oath that I'd posted six...  
  
Jega I like Devin *grins* actually he's my bf in real life but I dunno I don't think he would make Angel a very good bf no? HA! that's what u think...actually he doesn't trust her at all but it's not like she can run away or anything...I think I explained that already...or did I?  
  
Nite-Huntress Nah sry there's not, Devin is not er the man Devin is based on neway sry no romance between them. Yeah a very OOC Risika will be come important pretty soon and they'll be a bit of Raven and Gabriel...*Grins* I know he does sound hot, so yeah Siete will probably appear once or twice. I'm glad u love it  
  
Disclaimer: I own the following: Angel, Taber, Devin, Andrea, Lucy and the plot. Every thing else belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.  
  
He swirls his tongue around mine. He nips my lower lip drawing blood with his sharp fangs. Then he disappears and I am left alone and empty. Cold, I am cold so very, very cold. I get up shivering. I go into my bathroom and close the door tightly behind me. I turn all the taps on as hot as they can go. The bathroom is filling with steam. The water in the air is condensing on the ceiling and dripping down onto the tiled floor like rain. Sweet heavenly warm rain. I strip off my p.j.'s and toss them in the hamper. I sit down naked in the puddles of water on the floor cross-legged. I can feel the water drip down my back and dampen my hair. I imagine that we are taking a shower together but my fantasy does not go the way I planned and right in the middle of it he disappears. I get up and kick the wall angrily. I hop around on one foot for a minute or so afterward because kicking the wall decidedly not the best idea I've ever had. I turn off the taps and dry myself off the best I can with my slightly damp towel. I get dressed for the day in a pair of purple hip-huggers and a neon pink belly shirt. My clothes are at war with the house. The bright colors fighting against the drabness. I open the door of my bathroom and step into my room. Taber is sitting my bed leaning against my headboard with his legs stretched out across the mattress. I clench my jaw and the force the muscles to relax before I speak.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask annoyed.  
  
"I thought you might like to talk." He says and motions me to sit down. I sit down on the opposite corner of my bed and mimic his position before I snap at him.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"It's about last night, Angel I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it last night did not happen." I tell him firmly. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and rest my head in my hands. My fingers curl into claws and I drag them down my face. I can feel blood trickling from the scratches. The weight on the bed shifts and now Taber is sitting beside me. He puts one arm around me and the other under my knees he lifts me into his lap. He holds my head in his hands and licks my blood off my face. When he's done cleaning my blood off my face he shifts me around so that my legs are stretched out over his. I lean back into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and splays his hands flat against my bare stomach. He leans down and nips my neck with his sharp fangs but he is careful not to break the skin. He lifts one hand away from my stomach and turns my head so he can capture my lips with his own. When he pulls away I am breathing raggedly and for some reason this isn't quite right. He isn't breathing. A thought hurls itself from the depths of my mind; He's a VAMPIRE you dolt what are you doing get away from him! I struggle to get off his lap to get as far away from him as possible but he still had his arms wrapped around me and he held me in place. "Let go of me." I ordered. He doesn't let go he simply keeps his arms wrapped around me forcing me to stay put.  
  
"My aren't we moody?" He asks his voice light. I try to break his grasp and get away but I fail miserably.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"No." He says quietly, so quietly I am not sure if he said it or if it my imagination.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Why?" I ask in a very small voice, afraid of what he was going to say.  
  
"Because you didn't say 'please.'"  
  
"Fine. Will you please let go of me?" Normally I would have been mad at him for teasing me in such a stupid way, but I had been much to worried about what he could have said, to care. He released me and I got up and stalked across the room to a safe distance. I perched on the edge of my table and looked at him. He hadn't left yet. He is studying me, particularly my face which I'm sure is still covered in blood. "Isn't this your cue to leave?" I ask him. He smiles at me.  
  
"I am the Master here I do as I like." I have a nasty come back on the tip of my tongue but I do not say it. I got up and walked over to the wall-to-wall window. I pull the curtains back to let the morning sun flood in. I turn my back on the beautiful view to watch Taber's reaction. The eyes that looked up at me were much more white now than black. The muscles in his shoulders and neck had tensed but regrettably he did not turn to dust.  
  
"There was something I wanted to talk to you about." I said stretching my arms over my head.  
  
"You actually want to talk not yell?" He asked voice full of amusement.  
  
"Yes. It's about your servants treating me like they treat you..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I want to be a friend to them not just some one they are forced to deal with."  
  
"I'm not sure I see what the problem is."  
  
"If I don't have people to talk to I'll be bored out of my mind." He tilted his head to the side to regard me.  
  
"You'll have friends at school soon enough and me to talk to." He said skirting around answering me.  
  
"That's different." I said stubbornly.  
  
"The ones that have been here a long time will never be able to see you as a friend. Andrea will probably be the only one you can get to talk freely with you. The others might talk to you but will never talk to you."  
  
"Only because you've been so cruel to them for so long." I spat venomously.  
  
"The world is a cruel place, Angel." He said tersely and then he was gone. In two days I'd be going to school again. I didn't want to go but I couldn't wait. I'd gotten school stuff yesterday. I checked over my 'to do' list. One: put away the rest of the stuff I'd gotten. Two: quiz Andrea or maybe Lucy about when school starts and stuff and what my name would be. Three: explore the gardens. I walked over to my table where most of my shopping bags still sat. I dug around in the bags until I found the cellular phone I'd bought and I set it up on its charger. Next I found my alarm clock and set that. I put away the rest of my clothes. Dresses in the closet and regular cloths in my bureau. I set about putting paper in three ring binders. When I was done and I'd unpacked all my pens and pencils I thought it would be a good time for lunch and talking to Andrea. Afterward maybe a nice walk in the gardens or perhaps I could get Andrea to come outside with me. I soon found myself in the stifling company of some of Taber's servants and Andrea.  
  
"Andrea do you want to go out and take a walk in the gardens?" I asked whispering in Andrea's ear so the others couldn't hear.  
  
"Very much." Andrea said nearly failing at smothering her excitement. We walked out of the kitchen and I could feel the suspicious glances of the women falling on our backs. I led Andrea down the stairs to the white door. I opened it and looked around. Directly across from this door there was another one. I figured that it went into the gardens so we walked around the little black car across the garage to the door. I opened the door to find my assumption was very much correct. We wandered around the paths for a long time before Andrea tugged me down on a bench and turned toward me.  
  
"Thank you." She said and I could see tears in her eyes. I smiled at her.  
  
"You welcome. You don't know who takes care of the gardens, do you?"  
  
"No. I know all the other slaves here and I know they all work inside. Maybe he hired some one to do it?" Andrea suggested.  
  
"Maybe." I agreed. "Do you know if Lucy has my school papers yet?"  
  
"I think she does. I think the papers say your name is Angelica Kayla Ornn. She's got a schedule and stuff for you too." I let the silence stretch out between us. "Forgive me if I'm being to nosy but um...how'd you get those scratches, Angel? It was Taber wasn't it? He's a bastard." I laughed weakly.  
  
"It was his fault certainly but no I did this myself."  
  
"Why?" Andrea asked puzzlement showing clearly in her face.  
  
"When I get-upset I put my head in my hands and squeeze my eyes shut. Then when I did that earlier I don't know my fingers just turned into claws and I scratched my face."  
  
"This morning?" She asked sounding shocked.  
  
"Yeah, this morning, why?"  
  
"Because they look like you've had them at least over night and well it's just past noon now and you didn't come to break fast so you slept late and-"by now she was talking at light speed and it was hard make out her words.  
  
"And Vampire blood runs through my veins though I am very much alive. It runs through my veins enough so that I will not age and I am not human but not so much that I am a Vampire. I made a bad decision." I say out loud just realizing this now. "He said it was my best choice...I did not think he spoke of his own welfare." I said staring at a fountain but not seeing it. "Now I realize that I was stupid."  
  
"No not stupid, naïve maybe. Naïve to think Taber still holds his humanity dear, to think he cares for you; you were not stupid you just assumed he was still human." I was crying at this point I tried to tell Andrea that he was a compassionate person but my words came out to garbled to be understood. I cried for a long time and then I stopped suddenly when I realized I mourned my own death.  
  
"I feel better now."  
  
Later...  
  
Ring...ring...ring...I walked over to my phone from my window where I'd been watching the sunset.  
  
"Hi Devin." I said after I pressed the 'talk' button on my new cell.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked startled.  
  
"A little birdie told me." I said laughter evident in my voice. "Actually no. You're the only one who knows my number so I figured it was a safe bet to assume it was you."  
  
"Oh. I was going to invite you to come meet my friends." I could tell he was smiling. "There's a I don't know...a festival sort of. They'll be musicians and lots of people and stuff to do." He said temptingly.  
  
"I don't know." I said making my voice sound worried.  
  
"Don't be nervous my friends will love you and we'll have a great time."  
  
"O.K. Where is it?"  
  
"Um...it's hard to find, but if you meet me at the back parking lot of the mall I can drive you."  
  
"O.K. That sounds good. What time?"  
  
"How about ten? Or is that to early?"  
  
"No that's fine. I have to go now. Bye Devin."  
  
"Bye, Angel." I terminated the connection and put the phone back on its charger. I changed into my nightgown and lay on my bed. I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was late. My clock told me as much. I closed my eyes and pictured Devin in my mind as I had last seen him only I pictured him-us in a field full of wild flowers. I'd never seen such a field that stretched on and on like so but this one did. Then Devin stood and paced. He paced and his feet made noise as though he walked on a wood floor. It seemed that he paced to the beat of my heart...  
  
A/N: Um ok. In case you didn't figure this out on your own the first bit is a dream and the last bit is a dream ok? Good. Is there a point to someone pacing to the beat of her heart? Well your guess is as good as mine. I really don't know. Several of you have asked me but...I dunno maybe it'll be important later. Review or Flame! (Constructive criticism would be appreciated as well.) (-^_^-) 


	9. Day Nine in honor of vacation

A/N: You should all feel very lucky. I decided to give you an extra chap this week! Why? Because I am super happy that vacation started 1 1/2 hours ago! Yeah free, free, free, free! Free from all the idiots! Ok. Here's the threat of the week; if none review before Monday I'm not posting until (when a sufficiently evil amount time?) The last day of May.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the following: Taber, Angel, Devin, Andrea, Lucy, Lynx, Dragon, Jade, Merl, Safire, Run, Tizzy, Dream, Spaz, Blitz, Amare, Spacey, and Enix oh and that thingy what-cha-call-it? Oh yeah the plot. They are MINE! If you attempt to steal them I will sue you! Why? Because I need the money and I feel like it. ( I apolgise for being annoying. It is very late when I am writing this I have not slept in two days and I hurt like hell ok? Good. *Nods*)  
  
Pretty-in-pink898 Hey lookie a new reviewer *dances around* ouch can't dance to well...you're right his room is right above hers but she doesn't know that oh an you're lucky to get another chap so soon courtesy of VACATION! Yeah...  
  
Nite-huntress Ah but Taber is a mean horrible person he just- *grins* well you'll find out later... I like Angel's point of view hence why I only write from her POV even when the story dictates that she is unconscious for days... Scarily accurate w/ the pacing thing  
  
Fire In The Skies two new reviews for one chap I am sooooo lucky! Ok here it is five days early.  
  
I woke feeling excited about the festival and meeting Devin's friends. I slid out of bed and looked at it oddly. Huh. I didn't remember making my bed yet every night it was made up perfectly with fresh sheets. Taber's servants must be cleaning my room. I went into my bathroom and turned the taps in the walk in shower. After discarding my cloths and taking a brief shower I stood wrapped in a towel searching through my dresser for something I could swear I'd bought. I finally found it; it was a sapphire blue shirt with a sheer black layer over it. It had long flared what my old friends had called 'angel robe' sleeves. It had a square neck and it was made so that the sapphire blue part of the shirt was like a normal shirt the sheer part was cut at a diagonal. I took out a pair of tight black jeans that went half way down my calves. I changed into the cloths and then went into the bathroom to decide on some jewelry and make-up. I put on eyeliner and mascara. Then I put on some smoky gray eye shadow. I put on an anklet with bells on it and a choker made of leather with silver beads braided into it. I flashed a smile at my reflection and walked out of my bathroom and got my new purse. I put my cell and some money into it. I made my way down to the kitchen and ate quickly. Then I walked down stairs to the garage. I got into the car and started it. I drove to the mall and found my way around the huge building to the back lot. There was only one other vehicle parked there a small silver truck. Devin was leaning against the truck and didn't even flinch when I parked Taber's car right next to it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I got out of the car and walked around the front.  
  
"Hi, Devin."  
  
"Hi, Angel. Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yep." He made a motion for me to go around and sit in the passenger seat. I got in and he started up the car and began to drive. We drove the whole way in silence. We parked in a dirt lot across the road from a grassy field filled with people setting up tents and activities. We got out of Devin's truck and had started to walk to the road when we heard some one calling for us to wait up.  
  
"Devil! Devil Wait up!" Devin stopped and turned around waiting for the other person to catch up. When the other boy stood near us catching his breath Devin turned to me.  
  
"Angel, this is Andrew Jayden." He said gesturing from me to the other boy. The other boy wore camo-cargo pants and a dark green t-shirt. "Jade this is Angel...um?" He said looking at me. I smiled and held out my hand to Jade.  
  
"Angelica Kayla Ornn. My friends call me Angel." He shook my hand. He made a face as he spoke.  
  
"I'm Andrew but my friends call me Jade. Nice to meet you." Then he laughed and nudged Devin in the side. "I can hardly wait 'til Dragon meets her." He said a huge grin on his face. We started to cross the road before he finished what he was saying. "I almost died of laughter when he met Spacey and it'll be twice as bad this time."  
  
"Don't say things like that Jade you'll scare her." Devin said having seen the uncomfortable look I got on my face. "Where's the crew?" Devin asked looking around at the crowd of people.  
  
"We took over one of the gazebos." Jade answered. He started to weave through the crowd heading for a big tent. Devin made long strides after him and I managed to keep up. We skirted around the tent until we were behind it and only then did I see our destination. There were several gazebos and picnic tables scattered around. The one of the gazebos had a mixed group boys and girls all about our age hanging around it. Some sat at a picnic table that had been put inside it. Some sat on the floor or at little trestle tables that were also inside. Some stood and a couple actually sat in the lattice work that held up the roof of the open-air gazebo.  
  
"Hi Devil. Hi Jade." Some of them called having noticed us but completely ignored me except for two of them a girl who had been sketching a boy who sat in the latticework, and a boy who sat on the ground. When the girl thought Devin and Jade we all done with greetings she spoke softly.  
  
"Yo, Devil. Who's Domina Noctis?" She asked Devin. Though her voice was soft most people seemed to hear it as many of them looked at me openly and the other stole glances at me. I glanced at Devin, hoping he would introduce me but it was Jade who spoke up.  
  
"English please Dream?" Jade said looking at the girl who had spoken. Dream rolled her eyes looking bored.  
  
"Who is the Lady Night?" Another boy asked. I heard a low whistle and then some one saying 'Damn she's hot.'  
  
"This is Angelica Ornn. Angel these are my friends. I'm not going to try and tell who they are they'll come and introduce themselves soon enough." Devin wandered away from me to talk to some one leaving me with Jade. A small cluster of people broke away from the main group and walked over to us. A girl wearing a red tank top and khaki pants seemed to be leading the group.  
  
"Hi Angel." She said smiling at me. "I'm Lindsey. You can call me Lynx. This is Stephanie. We call her Safire." She said indicating a girl wearing a denim skirt and black top. The girl smiled inclining her head. "This is Victoria or Tizzy." She said gesturing to the only other girl in the small group. Tizzy smiled and nodded. "This is Merl. I honestly can't tell you his real name because I don't know." She said pointing to a boy who looked as though he was going to fall asleep any second. "This is Ransom. We call him Run. Oh, I almost forgot David. His name is-"  
  
"Dragon." A dark haired boy with a deep voice cut her off. He had tanned skin, dark eyes, and he was wearing baggy black jeans and a black shirt with a moonscape on it. He stepped forward smiling at me. I had a distinctly uncomfortable feeling. He was the one Jade had been laughing about me meeting. I smiled at him and held out my hand to shake. He took my hand but did not shake it instead he turned my hand over and rubbed my palm with his thumb. Then he kissed the back of my hand and bowed over it.  
  
"Did I mention he's insane?" Lynx joked smiling. Jade started laughing uncontrollably. Dream walked over and poked him in the side.  
  
"Hey, Jade come on I wanna sketch you, Dude." Dream led the still laughing Jade away.  
  
"Tizzy! Run!" Some one called. Tizzy, Run, and Merl all walked off in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat." Safire suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Lynx said linking her arm with mine in a friendly way. "I'm really craving some grease on a bun. How 'bout you?"  
  
"French fries."  
  
"And onion rings. Can't forget those. What kind of fair goers would we be if we didn't try all the foreign food?" Safire added as we started to walk away from the gazebos.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Dragon said as though we wouldn't be safe alone.  
  
"Oh, joy." Lynx said. "The big bad, Dragon is coming to protect us from the invisible monsters!" She pulled away from me and batted at the air. "Help! Help! One of them's got me!" She said before we both dissolved into laughter. Dragon glowered at her but said nothing.  
  
Later...  
  
I stood my back to the setting sun. Dream had insisted on sketching me. So I stood as she had told me; my arms slightly away from my sides my mouth partly open the rest of my face totally blank. I was watching Dragon out of the corner of my eye. He was beginning to bug me. He was watching me too he sat at the picnic table near Devin. His dark eyes had barely left me all day. As far as I could tell Dream had spent the majority of the day sketching various people. She had expressed an interest in sketching me shortly after lunch but had wanted to wait until the light was right. I had spent a lot of the day meeting Devin's friends and ignoring Dragon. And still he stared at me. I didn't get it. I understand that I'm attractive but he was being weird. As of yet I had only met every one who was here but that was only abut two thirds of the total group. I had met, Lynx, Dragon, Jade, Merl, Safire, Run, Tizzy, Dream, Spaz, Blitz, Amare, Spacey, and Enix. It was going to take forever to get all the names strait.  
  
"You can sit now!" A girl sitting near Dream called. I went over by her to sit.  
  
"You can't look at it yet." Dream said still sketching on her drawing pad.  
  
"I'm Nell." The girl who had called to me said. "Spelled N-E-L-L-E." I furrowed my brow.  
  
"Why?" Nelle scrunched up her nose before answering me.  
  
"My real name is Ellen. I mean Ellen is so bloody boring. So when Amare was telling me about 'Diamond Age' I decided what my nickname would be. I put an 'e' on the end to make it the reverse of Ellen." I chatted with Nelle for a while before Dream ripped a sheet of paper from her drawing pad and gave it to me. Looking up at me from her seat on the ground to watch my reaction. I looked down at the sketch of me and my mouth dropped open literally. Dream smiled as if this was the reaction was the one she wanted and went off presumably to sketch some one else. I stared at what she'd drawn. It was me oh yes definitely me. The sun was setting behind me in the sketch throwing me into interesting contrasts and shadows. In the sketch I wore a black tank top and black leather (I assumed they were leather as they appeared painted to my skin) pants drawing a sharp contrast to my pale skin. I wore a long black high collared duster. My arms held the duster away from me like wings. In the sketch I was smiling exposing two elongated upper canines. My eyes were what threw me off the most though. They reminded me so much of Taber's eyes. Black-on-black. Dead eyes. I was tempted to crumple the paper and toss it away from me but I resisted the urge. I noticed Dream had signed it artfully hiding the signature in one of the shadowy folds of the duster.  
  
"Well I have to go." Nelle said. "It was nice talking to you." I snapped out of it.  
  
"Bye Nelle I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. Bye." She said and walked away. It was only then I realized that almost every one was going home. Only five of us remained. Lynx and Dragon who were teasing each other unmercifully. Myself, Devin, and Jade. Lynx now sat silently glaring at Dragon. I wasn't surprised that Dragon was watching me. Lynx noticed this as well and poked him hard in the rib cage.  
  
"I'm going home now Dragon. Since I brought you here you have two choices. You can come home with me or you can walk home." Lynx walked away and Dragon followed with one last lingering look at me.  
  
"What did I tell you, Devil? I was right wasn't I?" Jade asked Devin as they walked in my direction.  
  
"Absolutely." I said. "You were right if you meant he was going to be obsessively creepy." Devin cracked a smile and the three of us started walking by mutual consent toward the lot of cars.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Devin said when we were alone in his truck. "Dragon is always weird about new people in our group." I knew Devin's words were meant to reassure me but his eyes told me he was hiding something. "So, how do you like my friends?" Devin asked. "Barring Dragon, I like them a lot they're really nice and fun."  
  
"That's good. Did Dream ask to sketch you?"  
  
"Yeah, she sketched me with the setting sun at my back." I didn't mention that I had been a Vampire I the sketch.  
  
"That's good it means she likes you." He smiled. "She's never sketched Jade. They fight constantly." At this point we were in the back parking lot of the mall and Devin had pulled up by my car.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me to come, Devin."  
  
"Your welcome Angel, have a good night." Said as I got out of his truck. I walked around the front of my car and got in putting my purse and Dream's sketch on the passenger seat. I drove to Taber's house thinking about today. All in all it had been a good day if one discounted Dragon's creepiness. I walked up the many flights of stairs feeling tired. It would be nice just to change and get into bed and sleep. All thoughts of fatigue flew out of my mind as I opened my door and saw Taber sitting on my bed studying some papers. I closed my door with a loud click behind me and walked over to my desk and put down my purse and Dream's sketch. I pulled out the padded desk chair and turned it around. I sat down in it and watched Taber. He seemed unaware of my presence.  
  
"Where were you today?" He asked setting the papers down on my bedspread.  
  
"I'm sure you know perfectly well where I was." I said affecting a bored tone. He sighed.  
  
"I wish I could just have a conversation with you." He said sounding marginally annoyed.  
  
"Wishes don't shape the world." I snapped at him. "If they did I would not be here."  
  
"They don't but you could try to have a conversation with me like you do with Andrea."  
  
"I could try, but I won't because I don't need to. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the fact that I'm not human. I could never go back to my family now."  
  
"You'll try." He said voice very cold. When I looked up again he was nowhere in my room. I smile a small smile to myself. Good, I thought, he gets frustrated with me. I changed then set my alarm clock and got in bed. I could hear the person above me pacing again at first it was a frantic kind of pacing but soon it slowed and found a rhythm. I drifted into sleep only vaguely worried about school.  
  
A/N: I realize they have issues. I realize also that they are supposed to be this way. Ok? I refuse to change them! I like them the way they are other wise they would be different...makes sense doesn't it? That I made them the way they are for a reason? Neway...Review or Flame! (-^_^-)  
  
P.S. Does any one know if Vampires can have sex? I kinda get mixed messages from books and I'd like your opinions. Thanx! 


	10. Day Ten: Enter Risika stage left

A/N: Yeah my longest chappy yet! Eight pages and seventeen lines...aren't you proud of me? *Pouts* Well if you're not you have issues!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter for disclaimer.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep... I lifted up my arms and fumbled on the nightstand until I found my new alarm clock. I pressed the button to make the beeping stop and then I got up slowly my mind protesting that I hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. I took a quick cool shower and then got dressed in what I hoped were clothes that would look cool but not have people (ok boys) look at me in a way I didn't want them to-especially Dragon. I grabbed my bag (which I had packed last night) and the papers I needed and headed down to the kitchen. I ate some oatmeal then took the lunch Lucy gave me and walked down to the garage feeling excited and nervous. I dumped my stuff into the passenger seat and started the car. About ten minutes later I sat the parking lot of my new school. I couldn't decide to get out of the car or to start it again and drive back to Taber's house. I got out of the car five minutes later when I spotted Nelle and Lynx.  
  
"Hi Angel." Nelle said as soon as she saw me but Lynx seemed preoccupied looking for some one.  
  
"He should have parked the car by now! Where is he? I need the keys." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hi Nelle. Hi Lynx."  
  
"Hi Angel. Where the Hell is Dragon? I want the bloody keys."  
  
"Twins." Nelle scoffed. I was slightly shocked. Lynx and Dragon, twins? There is no way in Hell I thought, ahh but then there was also no way in Hell a few weeks ago for Vampires to exist. I heard footsteps behind me but ignored them until they stopped just behind me.  
  
"Finally! Let me have they keys." Lynx said impatiently. Dragon moved into my peripheral vision and gave Lynx the keys. "Don't forget to ask Run for a ride home I have to work. Well I promised Mr. Dacy I'd see him about my paper before school. See ya later guys." Lynx hurried off leaving me with Nelle and Dragon.  
  
"I swear sometimes it's like she's mom in disguise." Dragon said annoyed at his twin.  
  
"Hey, at least she doesn't hate you like my older sis. She still got watcha-call-it? 'New baby syndrome.'" I cracked a smile at that.  
  
"I think silent treatment would be better than constant teasing."  
  
"Sure, Dragon, sure. Oh, Angel, what's your schedule?" I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and gave it to her. Dragon moved to stand behind her and read over her shoulder. Nelle smiled broadly at me as she handed me schedule. "You've got Latin with me, Dream and a couple of the others. It's great we do our work out of the book and ignore Mrs. Boring's lectures the rest of the time. It's a major snooze fest but at least you'll begin to understand what the Hell Dream is saying. You've got chorus/band with Safire, Spacey, Devil and Micheal. You haven't met him yet have you? You have advanced math with-"Dragon cut her off smiling at me in a way that made me wish I'd driven back to Taber's house when I'd had the chance.  
  
"With me. Theo chem. after that. Tomorrow you have last period study hall with me."  
  
"As I was saying." Nelle said rolling her eyes. "You don't have advanced math with anybody but Dragon and Theo chem. he's smarter than he looks. You have History with a few of us that you don't know. Then you have Language Arts with um, just Jade I think. Then gym and sometimes that changes so I dunno who you've got that with then you have last period study hall, lucky!"  
  
"Three...Two...One!" Dragon counted down, at 'one' the bell rang.  
  
"Come on. We get attendance in Latin." Nelle linked her arm in mine and hurried me off at a fast pace weaving through the throng of people in the hallway. We saw several people who said hi to us and many others who gave us-me especially an odd look. We walked into a classroom and sat.  
  
(A/N: We all know what high-school and elementary school and what-not is like so I'm going to skip classes unless there is something important happens. Also this way I can make up imaginary assignments as I go along and not have to worry about making sure their in a previous chapter.)  
  
Later...  
  
Stupid locker. I did the right buggering combo now open!  
  
"The lockers despise all students." Jade said as he and Devin walked up to me at the end of the day. "You just have to show them who's boss." He slammed his fist into my locker and it popped open. Devin laughed shaking his head.  
  
"You sound like a corny movie, Jade. Hi, Angel, how was your day?"  
  
"Well besides having a locker that apparently despises me," As I said this I glanced at Jade. "It was ok."  
  
"Well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." Devin said glancing at his watch. Devin and Jade walked away in the direction they had come. I dumped the stuff I wouldn't need tonight in my locker then headed out to my car. I pulled out my key and fumbled with the lock.  
  
"Boo!" A voice said softly very close to my ear. I spun around a little to fast and almost fell but the person caught me. I looked up and stared into black-on-black eyes. I tried to pull away from Taber but he held fast.  
  
"In case you hadn't already figured this out; I don't like this little 'game' you play so let me go!" I hissed at him. He let me go abruptly and stepped away from me. I stumbled but regained my balance. I pretended to fix my hair then leaned against the car with my arms crossed and glared at him. Taber glared back and I ducked my head to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" he asked taking a step towards me.  
  
"Sure. Why are you here disturbing my not so mortal life?" He smiled.  
  
"You need to deliver a message for me."  
  
"I have homework to do." I said in a bored tone looking down at a piece of broken glass on the tar of the parking lot. Taber took another step foreword and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.  
  
"I can make you do it or you can do it of your own free will." He let go of me and took a step back. "Your choice." He said taking another step back.  
  
"Fine. What's the message and who am I taking it to?"  
  
"A Vampiress named Risika. I'll bring you to where she lives then I'm leaving when you've delivered your message I'll come get you ok?"  
  
"Why can't you just talk to her yourself?" I asked tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
"She doesn't like me very much and would kill me if she got a chance." He smiled ruefully and continued. "But I think that she'll like my proposition." I frowned worriedly.  
  
"And I suppose there's a reason she won't kill me, since I come from you?"  
  
"She won't she has to much compassion for innocent mortals. Tell her that I want her help in getting rid of Gabriel and his precious Raven."  
  
"Fine I'll tell her."  
  
"Good." He said grabbing my wrist. He let me go and disappeared only then did I realize I stood out side a large Victorian house in what looked like Concorde Mass. I shivered because I wasn't dressed for the slightly chilly weather here. I walked up to the front of the house and feeling very stupid wrung the bell. The door opened almost instantly and a lady who actually didn't look much older than me stood there. She had tiger stripped hair a very pale complexion and the same black-on-black eyes as Taber had. This was Risika.  
  
"Hello Risika." I said and as soon as the words were out of my mouth she gestured me inside. She led me into a parlor and bid me to sit.  
  
"And how would a mortal come to know who and what I am?" She mused.  
  
"I come with a message for you."  
  
"You're a blood-bonded servant then. Who's your Master?" She asked me appearing to study a painting on the wall.  
  
"Taber." She turned toward me again her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you want me to kill him for you?" She asked seriously.  
  
"All I need is an excuse."  
  
"Err-"She sighed.  
  
"I thought so, your all like that you know." She said absently not looking at me again as though to look upon me would hurt her eyes.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Loyal to your Masters'."  
  
"I would kill him if-"  
  
"No listen. You wouldn't. You would protect him even if it were your life or his. It just the way things are and you'll have to live with it." I sat hearing the truth I her words even though I did not like it. "How old are you child?"  
  
"Sixteen." She shook her head though I didn't know why.  
  
"What has Taber to say anyway? That's why you're here. Mmmm? To give me a message from Taber?"  
  
"He wants you to help him get rid of Gabriel and his precious Raven." She smiled.  
  
"Ah. Is that it then? He wants to talk with me. Tell him...Tell him to meet me at Ambrosia in oh say an hour." She gestured for me to get up and she led me back to the door. I was walking down the steps when she said almost as an after thought. "Tell him that if he really wants my help he'll bring you with him to Ambrosia. Remember!" I heard the door close. I walked out to the road and looked around for Taber. He stepped out of the shadows of a fence and grabbed my wrist and we appeared inside his room in his house. He sat down on his bed pulling me with him but as soon as he let go of me I scrambled up and away from him. I leaned against a wall and crossed my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes at me an amused smile playing on his lips.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said she wants to meet and talk with you in an hour at Ambrosia," I told him.  
  
"Ok. What else did she say?"  
  
"She said that if you were serious about wanting her help you'd bring me with you." He cursed. Then bit his lip and stared at a random place on the wall.  
  
"She's testing me. What else did she say ask about exactly what else?"  
  
"This would be one of those times where it would be ok to read my mind." I tried not to flinch as he examined my conversation with Risika.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what she wants me to do. Bring you with me or not?" He sat staring at the wall for a long time. Finally he sighed and spoke. "Come here." I complied. I went and sat near him but not so near him as it would make me uncomfortable and not so far away that he would repeat his command. He turned to face me. "I'm going to bring you with me." He took my hand and I let him. He held my fingers and brought them up to his face. He brushed my fingers along his cheek then suddenly almost savagely he scratched three deep gouges in his cheek. He dropped my hand and I watched fascinated as the wounds healed almost instantaneously but the scars remained marring his features. I examined my fingernails almost nervously. "There now that your safe we better get going." He grasped my wrist again and now we stood on a New York City street out side a café.  
  
"How am I safe now just because I scratched you?" I asked confused. He stopped walking toward the door of the café and turned around.  
  
"Blood right." He said simply then added. "It's the only law that all Vampires abide by." He walked back to me and put his arm around my waist. I moved as if to get away from him but he held his arm around me a little tighter. "Don't. It's a Vampire thing you see we have very bad manners we like to play with our food."  
  
"You're not drawing my blood again." I told him my voice firm.  
  
"I won't but just play along will you?" I put my arm around his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder. We walked our strides matched, into the café, Ambrosia. Risika sat on the bar much to the disgust of the bar tender. Risika waved at us as though she was happy to see us. Or maybe she was? I didn't know.  
  
"Hello, Taber. I see you brought your pet like I asked." She tilted her head to the side regarding me. She hopped down off the bar then walked over to a booth and dropped onto one of the seats. Me and Taber sat in the other our arms still around each other. "Did you want something to drink, Taber?" She asked. He shook his head. "How about you Leah? You've probably never-"  
  
"That's not her name, Risika." Taber said cutting her off.  
  
"Really? So what should I call her hmmm? Azure?" Taber shook his head. "No not Azure. Angel then. Is that what you call her Taber, Angel?"  
  
"I haven't got time for your incessant games Risika." Taber said curtly.  
  
"You've confused me with Jagar, Taber. I don't play games I only wanted to know if either of you wanted a drink. Which reminds me you cut me off before I could ask your pet if she wanted a drink?" I glanced at Taber.  
  
"She doesn't. Shall we get on with the business at hand?"  
  
"Ah yes that. You want my help in eliminating Gabriel and his Raven." Taber nodded. "My question as always is what do I get in return for helping you?" Taber obviously hadn't thought of that but before he could say as much she spoke again. "Very clever that." Risika said pointing at the scars on his cheek then at the blood under my fingernails. "Well, Taber, I am waiting. What do you offer in return?"  
  
"What do you want, Risika?" She smiled as though she'd just won a prize.  
  
"That depends on what you mean. I want to kill you, but you already know that. I want to fight Jagar but he refuses. I want to see Seite but he's never around. Ah but you mean for my fee do you not?"  
  
"What else could I mean when I certainly could not give you any of those other things?"  
  
"What do you think little pet? What do you think I deserve for helping your Master?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I hardly think Angel is capable of giving you a useful answer." He said challenging Risika with a look.  
  
"Oh, I concur Taber, I think what she has to say will be at least amusing. Well little pet what say you?"  
  
"I am not his pet." I said angrily.  
  
"Really?" Risika said mockingly.  
  
"Really. As for what you deserve for helping him depends highly on weather or not you are going to kill Gabriel and Raven."  
  
"Oh?" She asked eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"If you're going to kill them you could always take their blood to do it. Right? I mean taking the blood of another Vampire makes you stronger right?" Risika smiled lazily.  
  
"What do you know Taber? Your little pet has a brain in her head. I think that that will do nicely for my prize. I get to drink Gabriel's blood for my fee. Or do you not like an idea that would make me strong enough to crush you?"  
  
"It's fine. Now if we are all settled on your fee? We need to go but I'll be in touch." He stood up dragging me with him with out waiting for her answer. We walked arms around each other still until we were out side and only then did he curse loudly and vividly. "You!" He said in an intense whisper after his stream of profanity had stopped.  
  
"What?" I snapped irritated.  
  
"What? What indeed? You've signed my death warrant is what." He said his intense whisper becoming almost frantic.  
  
"Am I confused or did you just imply that you are a walking corpse?" I asked him sarcastically. He moved so quickly so suddenly that one moment I stood feet away from him and the next his hands were crushing my shoulders as he shook me.  
  
"You. Told. Her. She. Could. Drink. From. Gabriel." He said punctuating each word by shaking me. "Do. You. Know. What. That. Means?"  
  
"You're hurting me." I said my voice coming out in a bare whisper. He pushed me away from him disgusted with me. But he pushed me to hard and I fell-hard-to the ground. An instant later he had picked me up and was cradling me against his chest saying over and over that he was sorry. I could feel him walking now though I didn't look up from where my head was buried in his chest. He laid me down gently and a minute later I felt myself sliding into sleep.  
  
A/N: Yes Risika is way OOC but I'm not Amelia and y'all must remember this alright? For my purposes Raven is not a Vampire. Review or Flame! (-^_^-)  
  
O.K. This note is in reguards to my beta. (And some of you too though I'm not going to name names!) I am not ignoring the facts from the books. Got it? Amelia has never written about blood-bonds so there fore I can make up stuff about them as I go along which suits me just fine. If it bothers you so much why not stop reading this? 


	11. Day Eleven Life ain't Peaches and cream

A/N: Life sucks you know? My teachers are piling on the homework and then were doing all this crap with NWEA 's. I twisted my right ankle out too! (The one I didn't break.) It hurts so bloody much. Not to mention getting your glasses realigned isn't fun. Afore said basketball screwed up my lappy toppy as well. I'm gone kill the bloody idiot as soon as I don't have so much to do. I am overwhelmed!  
  
Disclaimer: The line 'No, no A thousand times no.' belongs to Anne Rice. I own all the things that you don't recognize from any of Amelia Atwater- Rhodes work. This of course includes the plot. Anything you do recognize belongs to afore said nineteen year old Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.  
  
I woke to the sensation of being watched. I opened my eyes the tiniest fraction so that I peered out through the latticework that my eye lashes created. I could just make out the shape of a person leaning against the wall.  
  
"Good you're awake." I heard Taber's voice say as he stepped way from the wall. My eyes flew open and I looked up at him anger flashing in my eyes.  
  
"How could you tell any way?" I said in a grumpy tone of voice as I stumbled out of bed towards the bathroom.  
  
"You opened your eyes."  
  
"Not enough for even you to tell." I told him as I walked on towards the bathroom one hand on the wall so I wouldn't fall.  
  
"And you would know." He said laughing slightly. "Besides your thought patterns stopped drifting like they do when you're asleep and started moving in uniformed patterns again."  
  
"Is that just a fancy way of saying you read my mind?" I asked. I turned on the coldwater tap and splashed water on my face. I looked up at my reflection. My face was dripping water and my eyes were flashing.  
  
"No. There's a difference." He said. I reached up with a damp hand and pulled my collar to the side to reveal a black and blue bruise.  
  
"I hate you." I said bitterly turning to face him and see what effect my words had. His usually cool demeanor and arrogant façade slipped for a second. I pushed past him and started to pull out fresh clothes from my closet. "Out." I said turning and pointing at the door to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of the bathroom I locked the door though I had my doubts that it would keep him out if he really wanted to come in. I showered and dressed as quickly as I could dumping my dirty clothes in the hamper. I pulled the bathroom door open only to be confronted by an incredibly emotionless looking Taber. I made a move to go past him but he gripped each side of the doorframe with his hands. I stepped back and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" When he said nothing I spoke again: "I do have to go to school you know." I said impatient.  
  
"You lied." He stated.  
  
"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows. "I do have to go to school it would be horrible if I didn't show up on my second day."  
  
"You said you hate me. You lied."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." I knew how he knew. He'd read my mind. As I stood silent I felt him probing my mind again and with all my will I tried to fight back, to push him out. He looked mildly surprised for a moment but then he looked away distracted. He promptly disappeared leaving me with one last thought that he thrust through my mind barriers like one pokes a finger through wet toilet paper. I'll talk to you later my Angel. I made it through the day by keeping my mind off my troubles and on other things; my classes avoiding Dragon. Only when I got out of my car at a little café on my way to Taber's house for a coffee did I snap out of it. I went in side and ordered a mocha latté to go.  
  
"Will that be all?" A bored-looking girl a few years older than me asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That'll be two dollars and seventy-eight cents." I gave her three ones and dropped my change in a thing for charity. I took my coffee and walked away as she said. "Have a nice day." And popped her gum again. I went back out to my car and got in and nearly jumped when I saw Taber sitting in the passengers seat my stuff carelessly heaped in the back.  
  
"There's a fine line between love and hate." He said. I took a big gulp of my coffee even though it burned a path down my throat and sat like lava in my stomach. I winced at the pain and took another drink hoping my head would clear quickly because of the caffeine. He laughed as he leaned the seat back and propped his combat booted feet on the dash  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked calmly taking another drink.  
  
"If caffeine does anything for you at all it psychosomatic because my blood neutralizes the caffeine." I sighed.  
  
"I suppose that means I can't get drunk?" He seemed to find this funny because his mouth spread into a broad grin exposing his fangs.  
  
"You can get drunk you'll just become sober a lot faster than the average human..." He trailed off gazing at me as though I was a very fine piece of artwork to be studied and puzzled out.  
  
"You know," I said into the silence. "You could almost pass as human." He seemed amused for a moment but then his eyes seemed to darken and his expression changed every so slightly. ¥Don't ever say that I could be human. Don't suggest it. I can not be human. You must understand this.¥  
  
"Ha! Why shouldn't I? I've no reason not to." I said aloud though what I said silently would wound him more. ‡ It's not like you'd hurt me if I did, Taber.‡ He clamped his hand around my wrists and yanked me across the car so I was sitting in his lap. He bent his head and whispered against my neck.  
  
"You think I have complete control over the part of me which is not human? That I do not kill each day to sate my hunger? That I would not take your blood from you, your very life if I so whished?" He kissed my neck opening his lips and drawing little circles with his tongue. "I've tasted your blood." He murmured. "It's torture for me to be so near to you. Yet I endure it. Why is that?" He asked. I was so enthralled in his words I did not struggled did not think until he questioned me.  
  
"I wouldn't know." I said swallowing convulsively.  
  
"Because the human part of me has a mind wicked enough to torture and the animal part of me is guiltless enough to enjoy it and to kill." I swallowed again. I was beginning to breath harder out of fear.  
  
"You-you w-wouldn't kill me?" I said my stuttering making my statement seem more of a question.  
  
"Can you be so sure?" He asked pressing his fangs into my neck but not breaking the skin.  
  
"You love me." I said managing to control my fear and not stutter. I heard him laughing inside my head. Once again I tried to push him out as I had earlier but he pushed back and I relented unable to fight. ¥Is this love?¥ He asked cruelly driving his fangs deep into my neck making me gasp out in pain. "No." I croaked out but it hurt so much I resorted to forming the thoughts in my mind where he would pick them out as readily as he would put his own thoughts into my head. ‡No, No. A thousand times, no.‡ ¥How's this then?¥ He asked and I felt myself slipping...slipping. I floated in a sun warmed pool and fragrant blossoms floated around me scenting the air. I was jerked suddenly back into reality. ¥Well?¥ My woozy mind tried hard to wrap itself around what had happened but failed. ‡What? What did you do to me?‡ ¥I sent your mind elsewhere...That's what I do to my victims so they don't feel the blood flowing out of them while they die.¥ ‡I'm not one of your victims. I will not die, you would not kill me.‡ ¥Your sure? Sure that I wouldn't kill you?¥ ‡Yes‡ ¥Good-Bye Angel. I'll miss you.¥ I did not fight him. I knew it was futile. That he would over-power me. He forced my mind back to floating in the pool full of flowers. I relaxed into this nightmare hiding in the guise of Heaven.  
  
A/N: I killed off the main character! Why? I hurt. I have too much to do and the reviews that usually help me get this written and out to you are barely trickling in and not enough. You know what they say; when your stuck between a rock and a hard place something has got to give! Today this story is going. I'm really, really sorry about all of this I am! I swear, but I just can't do it any more. So much work with no reward! If there are any reasons you can think of that will get me to save Angel and continue this story do tell I'd love to hear them if not oh well it's a tragic end to a good story. Review or Flame! I love you all and good-bye! (-^_^-) 


	12. One, two, skip a few now it's Day 15

A/N: Hello all. Yeah she doesn't die aren't you happy? Good I'm glad.  
  
READ THIS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUEING!  
  
I just thought I'd let you know my sudden change of heart. First of all I'm in pre-algebra when I had the opportunity to be in algebra what has this got to do with anything? What I'm getting at is my Teacher said I was stressed out and said if I passed the final exam (which he gave me a month and a half early) I wouldn't have do more homework I took that on Thurs and passed with flying colors. All the big projects in my other subjects have been passed in. On Friday I went into a writing trance (and most of Saturday as well) and I have written several more chapters. My doctor gave me painkillers so I feel so much better! But mostly it was the reviews that flooded my mailbox if you don't know the feeling that people actually care deeply about a character you created it's like cloud nine just knowing that people love a little part of me is to wonderful for words. I love you guys!  
  
If any of you are looking for personal notes here they are at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I own 'Vahn and all other fore mentioned characters and of course the plot. Everything else belongs to the ever so amazing Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.  
  
I heard the door creak open then click shut and shifted wondering how my older sister never managed to get caught coming back so late. I heard my sister cry out and then be silent. She must have stepped on some of the logos 'Vahn had insisted we play with this after noon while my parents were gone. I rolled over and saw someone leaning over my sister's bed then straitening up. The person headed for the door but then caught sight of me. He walked almost silently over to my bed where I was frozen with fear.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He (fore the voice was definitely male) whispered. My mouth formed my answer but no sound came out of my mouth. "Leah?" I nodded stiffly. "Stand up." I shook my head. No, I thought, I can't I'm only wearing a sports bra and some boys boxers I can't stand up and let you see me. "Stand up." He said again. I shook my head. With movements to fast for me to see he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my feet. I felt the blood rush to my face. He pulled me out of my room and into the next. The master bedroom, where my parents were sleeping. He pushed me against a wall. "Stay there or I'll kill you." He said in a horribly low terrifying voice. I nodded. I could hear both my parents snoring. The man walked over to my parent's bed and I heard one snap then a second and the room was eerily silent. The man grasped my wrist again and started to drag me out of my house. When we were out he lit a match and tossed it carelessly at my house. The wood siding started to burn and the fire spread so rapidly I thought it must have been doused in kerosene. I cried out. I raged against this man who had killed my family with out so much as I guilty thought. Oh no! What about 'Vahn? The little four-year-old Hispanic boy my parents had adopted? He was still inside. With a burst of strength I tore my wrist out of his grip and started back inside. I was in the stairs on my way to 'Vahn's room when the man grabbed me from behind.  
  
"No! 'Vahn. He's just little. He's inside. I have to save..." He dragged me backward down the stairs. "NO! You bastard!" I slipped into a foggy state still screaming about 'Vahn.  
  
"Shut up!" The man said. His voice now sounded different and unaccountably familiar. "Angel! Be quiet. It's only a nightmare." He said his voice softer now, soothing.  
  
"My name's not..." I opened my eyes. I stared up at Taber. Taber? How did I-? Memories of the past weeks slowly filtered back through the sludge my mind felt. He was sitting on the edge of the bed that I lay on looking down at me with an odd expression. I sat up quickly worried. "What day-?"  
  
"Three days after..." He trailed off.  
  
"Oh no. I've missed three days of school."  
  
"Don't worry." He said placing his hands on my shoulders pushing me back down onto the pillows. "You haven't missed anything."  
  
"What?" His expression hardened for a split second as his eyes flitted over to look at some one I couldn't see.  
  
"We have a job for you." I tried to sit up to see the other person in the room but Taber's hands remained on my shoulders forcing me to lay still.  
  
"We?" I asked again trying to sit up.  
  
"Risika." He said glancing to the side again but it was so quick I couldn't be sure if he had looked or not.  
  
"What kind of a job?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.  
  
"We're not sure yet. But you need to do spy on Raven and Gabriel and see what in Hell there game is." Risika glided into view and sat lotus style on my table.  
  
"Mostly Gabriel has been using his powers of-" She smiled slightly. "Persuasion to make Raven the sole heiress of several properties in the towns of Redkill and Widdowsvale New York."  
  
"I don't get it. You're going to kill a couple of people because they're stealing a bunch of properties?"  
  
"No. We think they are going to be creating a new cattle trade." Taber got a very pained yet apologetic expression on his face when Risika said 'cattle trade.'  
  
"Two whole towns. Two whole fucking towns." Taber muttered.  
  
"Cattle trade?" I asked.  
  
"Some Vampires," Risika said her eyes looking intently into mine but flickering to Taber for a brief moment so brief it might have been imagined. "Naturally think of their food source as cattle." Her voice was clipped her manner concise as though she totally disagreed with the idea.  
  
"Human cattle." I said shocked.  
  
"Yes." Again her gaze flickered to Taber. "Since the New Midnight started a lot of Vampires have been looking to set up a new sort of slave trade that is nothing like either of the Midnight's. It will be exceedingly cruel but in a more ironic sort of way and it will be very nice to the slaves but again in an ironic way."  
  
"And that's why you want to kill Gabriel and Raven?" I said directing my question at Taber.  
  
"Yes." Risika answered. "I no longer care for the reward I don't want them to set this up. We're going to kill Gabriel and Raven so that no one knows it was us but it will make an example so that hopefully no other Vampires will try it."  
  
"Why don't you want any one to know it was you?"  
  
"I knew you'd ask that." Risika said with a smile "Gabriel is one of Jeshica's friends. If she knows we killed him she'll come after us and either she kills us or we kill her. If we are lucky enough to kill her then her sister will come after us and she is a direct descendant of Siete. And even if we kill her we'll still die. So you see if we go around bragging about killing Gabriel then we're dead. And don't smile because you will be too."  
  
"Which means my beautiful Angel that your going to keep your pretty little mouth shut." Taber said speaking up for the first time. I smirked at him.  
  
"Sure I can keep my mouth shut but closing off my mind will be infinitely harder."  
  
"Damn!" Taber cursed and stood up. He stalked over to my window and the curtain pulled back angrily though he didn't touch it.  
  
"How'd you do that?" I asked sitting up. Taber wheeled around confused.  
  
"Do what?" He demanded.  
  
"Pull back the curtain like that?"  
  
"I-... It's complicated." Risika snorted.  
  
"Sure." She said drawling out the word. "Just put a block on that...or teach her to build shields. Neither of which you like very much... Do you Taber?"  
  
"Rachel." Taber said in warning. I was beginning to see the depth of their hate for each other. Risika pushed Taber pushed back.  
  
"Rachel's dead Taber." Risika said in flat tones. "If you say it again your little pet will join her."  
  
"Touchy about your mortal life aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What ever you say Risika." I felt suddenly very weak.  
  
"Looks like I won't have to kill her after all. You've done it for me." Risika said smugly drawing Taber's attention back to me. Taber seemed torn between wanting to go and not wanting to leave me with Risika. "Oh, go on Taber I give you my word. I won't kill your little pet while your gone." Taber nodded and between one second and the next he was gone. I closed my eyes and slumped back against the pillows. I felt Risika sit on the edge of my bed ad I fairly jumped when she caressed my face. "Don't die little pet. Taber would be terribly upset."  
  
"I'm...not..." I said my words struggling to escape my mouth. "Taber's...pet." Risika remained silent and stood. I opened my eyes. To my surprise Taber and Andrea appeared. Andrea was holding a tray of food and looked almost scared out of her wits. Taber released his hold on her and she took an uncertain step forward then another and another until she sat on a chair at my bedside. She set down the tray and kind of awkwardly helped me sit up.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel I didn't think..."  
  
"I told you you'd kill her." Risika said in an almost happy voice. His expression turned from apologetic to pure rage in one fell swoop. "I told you that if you drank her blood again you'd kill her."  
  
"I don't intend to die." I told her.  
  
"Drank too much didn't you Taber?" She said as though I hadn't spoken at all. His gaze was locked on her mocking form. "Couldn't stop could you? Torture isn't it? She's 'killing you softly.'" Risika stood suddenly and took several steps toward Taber but stopped just out side striking distance. "I can smell her blood." She whispered. "Her body screams for you to take her and yours answers..." In the blink of an eye he had pinned Risika to the wall his pale hand wrapped around her equally pale throat.  
  
"I swear, Risika, if you say another word I will beat you into a bloody smear on the wall or if I cannot I'll settle for your death." He wore a smile on his beautiful features but it was the kind of smile that would make any mortal duck for cover. The dark pools of Risika's eyes had widened until there were only two slivers of white on either side of her iris. She seemed... afraid. I tried to concentrate on the silent conversation they were having but I picked up nothing. I ate the food Andrea gave me as Taber and Risika stood in the same position for a long time staring at each other. In the end Taber nodded almost imperceptibly and let go of her. He took several steps back. Risika dusted herself off and disappeared. Taber settled himself against the wall opposite the foot of my bed and cast his sharply contrasted gaze upon me.  
  
"Your dismissed Andrea." Taber told her leaving no room for argument. She left closing the door behind her but not before casting one last meaningful look upon me. Taber paced around the room a bit while I continued to eat. Then he came over to my bed turned the chair Andrea had so recently vacated around and sat on it resting his chin on the back. At that moment he looked profoundly like the teenager he masqueraded as.  
  
"Would you stop looking at me like in the span of one breath and another I'm going to fade away and disappear?" He blinked once then drew in a breath and let out an exasperated sigh. I'd never noticed before but he only breathes when he's talking.  
  
"I'm afraid you might." He said acting like a typical teenager and not lifting his head from where it was resting giving me the odd sensation that the top part of his head moved rather than his jaw.  
  
"Like I told Risika I have no intentions of dieing anytime soon." The muscles in his jaw clenched.  
  
"You've been in a half-coma half-nightmare for three days. One would think that you'd have more respect for your condition. I told you wouldn't age but I pretty sure I mentioned that you weren't invulnerable."  
  
"I know that but you didn't seem to be thinking about that little fact when you attempted to kill me." I replied testily.  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill you, I-"For the second time today he stopped short of telling me something.  
  
"Really? You weren't? Then why in Hell were you playing mind games with me?" He folded his arms over the back of the chair and buried his head in them. "Well?" I snapped getting angry.  
  
"I-...I couldn't help it." He mumbled into his arms. I stared at him my mouth opened in shock.  
  
"You couldn't help it?" I asked incredulous.  
  
"I wasn't...I mean...Damn Jeshica..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Original creator of Midnight. A real bitch. Taught me...to react to human emotions in the way that will scare them-break them...taught me to be a Trainer...I couldn't...your...I didn't want to...I couldn't stop...I tried."  
  
"You don't hate me at all do you?" I asked softly. I reached out my hand and stroked his hair. He slowly lifted his head up and I drew my hand away. His eyes were filled with shock, which he quickly covered.  
  
"If you'd like to think that."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Mortals are overly romantic and idealistic. My theory is that you think inside every one is a good person is that you know instinctually that you will die and there fore want to fill your lives with goodness in hopes that you'll gain eternal life. I've got sad truth for you. There is no God. No Satan. No Heaven. No Hell. There is only now. Assume there will be no future. Your doomed."  
  
"Stop it." I said weakly.  
  
"Stop what? Telling you the truth?"  
  
"No stop- stop trying to Train me."  
  
"That's not what I'm doing. I gave up on that long ago. Each new slave I acquire is a challenge. You were different. I saw no breaking point in you. Perhaps it is because you are so young and you haven't been out into the cruel real world yet? I spent nearly three days awake thinking about it. I decided then I would keep you make you mine." He smiled at my apparent shock. "Thought you made that decision of your own free will didn't you? Ha!" He scoffed. "Now I have eternity to decide why you're different. What makes you think that you aren't prey like all the other mortals? Why do-Stop." He commanded of himself. "Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!" He said sounding angry while he attempted to crush his own skull in is hands. "Sleep." He said directing the last at me before turning to ether and leaving.  
  
pretty-in-pink898 Thanks for the idea  
  
Yueenigma Don't think he would huh? He has issues he can be as ruthless as he likes... I'm really sorry about the e-mail thing my comp kept telling me the e-mails weren't being sent but they really were sorry again if I freaked u out  
  
RedRose121 I will change that now that I have my own e-mail...I'm glad u think I'm talented writer! I'm also glad I haven't made my characters stagnant and boring...  
  
nite-huntress Were u quoting me? You love it? *Gets a mushy look on her face* really really really? That's great and I'll try and remember to change the spelling of Ravyn's name  
  
A/N: Taber is having severe issues. Risika is painfully OOC. Angel is having major heath issues. Review or Flame! (-^_^-) 


	13. Day Seventeen

A/N: Sorry this is late! I didn't even realize it was Wednesday yesterday... I've been so busy with our documentary... I even stayed at school with Mr. C. and Juji to work on it today! Today was a half day too... Sighs Still dunno if it's gonna be done on time! I hope like Hell that it is though... Five grand what a prize... stares off into space imagining her new Comp. Er well ya know what they say don't count your chickens before they hatch!  
  
Disclaimer: Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns many of the characters ideas ect used in this fic. I own everything else! Attempt to steal it or use it otherwise with out my permission and you may just find your head no longer connected to your neck. Kapish?  
  
"Angel?" a soft female voice asked.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Angel? Please wake up. You have to." The voice sounded strained as it began again. "Taber's been trying to demolish the house from the inside out since you went to sleep. Oh, please wake up." The last was so heart wrenching I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the blurry face in front of me until my mind recognized it as Andrea.  
  
"Oh. Hi Andrea. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Eighteen hours." She said promptly. "Would you like something to eat?" I accepted the food she'd brought me. It was bland and I was going to ask for some seasoning when she began to talk. "You'll probably want to know what Taber's been doing?" She continued with out waiting for my answer. "First he stormed into the kitchen and demanded that we make him some kind of cookie, I'm not sure what I wasn't there at the time, but one wonders why he'd want food. Real food I mean. It's not like he has to eat. Then he stormed off upstairs...um...you know what's upstairs."  
  
"Slaves." I said dispassionately between bites of food. She winced but continued.  
  
"We could hear him yelling in our quarters. He's been pacing all around the house and smashing things. He spent an entire hour playing 'knife darts.' And then another two sitting in the kitchen and cutting his wrist over and over and watching in seeming fascination as it healed. After that he went around the house shredding all the flowers into little bits and Lord only knows what he's been doing while I've been trying to wake you up. He's prob-"  
  
"What I am doing is none of your business." A very irate Taber snapped. "Leave."  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"I do not care what you think. If I did I'd ask. Leave." He said jerking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the door.  
  
"But-"Andrea tried to protest. Taber strode over to where she sat. He was nearly a foot taller than her when she was standing there was no comparison when she sat.  
  
"Last time I checked I was the Master here and you were the slave. Leave." When Andrea hesitated once again he shouted. "Now! Or I'll sell you to Jeshica!" Andrea scurried out of the room with no further comment. He sat on the end of my bed and crossed his legs Indian style. He sat elbows on knees head in hands and watched me.  
  
"It bothers me when you stare at me like that."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"And I do."  
  
"How else am I supposed to look at you?" I shrugged and set my uneaten food on my nightstand. I almost laughed but stopped short at his expression. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Cookies." I gasped out having started laughing almost immediately after the word 'funny.'  
  
"Cookies?" He said clearly stumped.  
  
"Andrea said that you demanded your servants make you cookies. I thought Vampires didn't eat?" I said after my laughter had calmed a bit.  
  
"We don't have to. Your sure you're ok?"  
  
"Quite. I must look like death incarnate." I muttered but I realized the irony and this set me off again.  
  
"You don't look so bad." He told me. I got up slowly and he stalked after me. I went into the bathroom and flipped on the light. I nearly laughed again at my reflection but managed to contain myself.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"You don't." He insisted.  
  
"Sure. I'd look better if I'd spent a month in the grave. Gods above I look like crap and you," I said turning and jabbing him in the chest with my index finger. "Are insane if you think differently." I pulled the shirt I'd been wearing for nearly a workweek over my head and tossed it to the floor. I unbuttoned my jeans and started to pull them off when I over balanced and reached out to steady myself. When I straitened again I was looking at the leather cord about Taber's neck. I took a step back and looked up at him. He had flushed and looked so much like an insecure teenage boy I couldn't contain a giggle. The only difference was that he was biting his lower lip so hard with those fangs of his that a thin finger of blood was making it's way down his chin.  
  
"You know," I said stepping out of my jeans so I stood before him in my under wear. "I thought only girls blushed." He narrowed his eyes at me completely ruining his teenager effect. I turned away from him and started a shower.  
  
"You're trying to kill me." He informed me.  
  
"I thought I'd need a dagger to do that?" I said turning around and tilting my head to the side to look at him.  
  
"Probably." He said grinning down at me. "But your going to set a record; first person to kill a vampire with out actually touching them."  
  
"Right." I said and pulled out a bath mat. I put it on the floor and then got out a fresh towel. I turned back to him where he was still grinning like a maniac. "I'm going to take a shower now 'cause I still look like crap in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
"Really? I thought you looked much improved." I rolled my eyes at him and splayed my hand flat on his chest intending to give him a playful push out of the bathroom and proceed with my shower. He didn't budge.  
  
"You were supposed to take a hint and get out."  
  
"It's my house." He said still grinning.  
  
"And I suppose you're just going to stand there watch me take my shower."  
  
"It seems like a good idea to me."  
  
"Get out!" I shrieked brandishing a back scrubber, not my choice weapon but... This time he allowed me to herd him out of the room. I closed the door and I was extra careful to make sure it was locked. I stripped off the last of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I angled the showerhead so I could sit on the tiled bench. After letting the water pour over my aching muscles for a while I finished my shower quickly. I turned off the taps and stepped out dripping wet. I wrapped a towel around myself and wrung out my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down in my armchair. I spun the chair around a few times before stopping it facing my bed. My bed had been made and Taber was sitting on it. He groaned audibly when I ceased spinning. I smirked at him.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked wondering why he hadn't left to sleep after being awake for probably over a day.  
  
"My body needs to repair damaged brain cells nearly as much as yours does." I sighed exasperated.  
  
"I mean you have to have been awake for at least nineteen hours...aren't you tired?"  
  
"Yes. I'll go to sleep in a while. What were your nightmares about?" I was startled. My nightmares? Were they...? They seemed... Had they...? They fit...  
  
"I don't think they were nightmares. More like memories."  
  
"Memories?"  
  
"Yes. There's a man, a Vampire maybe, I'm not sure. He comes into my house. Kills my sister. Finds me. Drags me into my parents' room. Makes me watch when he snaps their necks. Then he drags me outside. Lights my house on fire. I remember 'Vahn. I break away from the man and go inside. I'm on the stairs when he grabs me from behind. I scream at him and then... Nothing."  
  
"'Vahn?"  
  
"My parents adopted a four-year-old Hispanic boy. His real name is God only knows how to pronounce." I lapsed into silence and stared at him for a while until he stands.  
  
"Uhh." I said. "I feel like I've just gone for a ten mile run. I'm going to sleep and you should do the same." I told him. "Don't want you to tear the house apart do we?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I didn't tear the house apart though I'm quite sure I'm capable of it. Have a good rest my beautiful Angel." Not surprisingly he simply ceased to be in my room. I put on a nightgown and went to sleep feeling very much as though I had just run ten miles.  
  
Saphira Crisiant Blushes thanks I'm glad your concerned an yes it's much better now I'm going to start physical therapy soon (yuck) hmmm lots of people have requested more school well I'll see and I luv you too!  
  
A/N: Umm... Does anyone happen to know what a Day walker is? Smiles hopefully Odd question I know but Geo was talking about them and I didn't have the slightest as to what he was going on about. 


	14. Day Eighteen 'Vahn & Lord Carlo

A/N: Ten pages long aren't you proud?! To those of you who've been comparing my story to Raine Malfoy's 'Leave Me Here To Bleed' are completely off your rockers! My story pales in comparison to her story. If any of you haven't read it do so. Please? Then you'll see how much my story sux!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and all the characters I have previously specified. Use them with out my permission and you're as good as dead! Got that? Good.  
  
I woke but didn't open my eyes. I didn't feel capable of greeting the world yet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you I was surprised you hadn't managed to kill her yet."  
  
"I'm not going to kill her. I can control myself."  
  
"That's not what you told her." I furrowed my brow confused. Who were they talking about? Me? Were Taber and Risika talking about me? I heard a low growl issue from the area where Taber's voice had been coming from. Risika hissed back. I already had a headache and they insisted on making it worse didn't they. I pulled the pillow from beneath my head and put covered my head with it. It didn't help. I spoke to them but all I got in reply was confusion.  
  
"What did you say?" I pulled the pillow off my head and sat up regarding them both.  
  
"I said, would you both just drop it or if you insist on talking about me you could at least go elsewhere?" Risika seemed to find this hysterically funny and sat where she was on my table laughing her head off. I got up and went into the bathroom as more laughing issued and then silence. By the time the silence had started I had already put on fresh clothes and make up. I walked out ignoring the still silent duo. I went over to my desk and picked up a pen to write down my dream so I wouldn't forget but I stopped short at seeing the drawing Dream had made of me. I picked it up studding it then set it down.  
  
"Won't my friends be worried about me?" I asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Won't my friends be worried at my sudden disappearance?"  
  
"No." Risika answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Angel, Angelica Kayla Ornn transferred schools."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I need to go. I'll be back later." Risika announced suddenly.  
  
"I should go I don't want to be tempted to hurt you with out some one else here." He said solemnly. I had the sudden urge to make the look, the look of hurt, of despair, of resignation, to disappear. The past week had been to much, almost dieing at his hand, finding that he had saved me, remembering, and once again my near death. It was too much, this one last thing pushed me to do something I would with out a doubt regret. I walked forward until I stood in front of him; he was taken by surprise and stood his ground. Wrapping my hand around the back of his neck I leaned forward and planted my mouth on his. It took him a fraction of a second to realize what had happened and then he did and his lips moved over mine. He put his arms around me and with one hand he rubbed small circles at the small of my back and with the other he worked at the tense muscles in my neck. My other hand traveled up his back and tangled itself in his soft hair. His tongue explored my mouth and mine did the same. His mouth held a slightly metallic, salty yet sweet flavor. The flavor of blood I realized but it was so good. Sweet. Addicting. I knew I was probably killing him a little at a time bit by bit he was dieing. I was torturing him. I knew it but I couldn't stop. Knew that every second we stayed thus it became harder and harder for him to resist sinking his teeth into my neck and stealing from me the life he had fought to preserve. Still I do not think all the reasons in the world could have made me pull away. I could feel my heart beating faster. The interval between each breath became shorter and shorter with every passing moment and still he was dieing. He broke the kiss abruptly and scrambled to get away from in an almost clumsy way. I was panting trying to catch my breath. I watched intently as he licked his lips and stood up. He studied me as my breath slowly went from ragged to even and he watched, as my legs became things of substance again instead of rubber. I took a slow deep breath and raked my fingers through my fine strands of raven hair. I could see him swallow nervously. It was a human habit he seemed to have picked up somewhere.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what, Taber?"  
  
"Why did you do that? I could have killed you." His voice came out too soft, obviously hiding forcibly suppressed anger.  
  
"You didn't." I said taking a step toward him. I saw panic in his eyes for such a brief moment it might have been a trick of the light but it had seemed real. He stepped back, away from me.  
  
"You have a very diminished sense of self preservation for one so young." He informed me dropping into a role I hadn't seen him play before. I stepped forward and once again he stepped back. It was an odd game we played. I was amused to see that I could hold such power over him. I took another step forward and he remained where he was as though he'd caught my thought and was determined to prove me wrong.  
  
"You know what I think?" I smiled at the irony. "Actually you probably do but I'm going to tell you any way. I think," As I said this I took several steps forward until I stood in front of him, not two feet away. "Your heart isn't encased in ice anymore." I reached out and placed my palm flat against his chest over his heart. "That's what I think. I think you care about me." I allowed one of my eyebrows to quirk up as if to challenge him, to challenge him to prove me wrong. The next second the look was wiped off my face as I found myself suddenly pinned to the wall with Taber's strong hands around my neck.  
  
"Just because I find you attractive, because I don't want you to die so soon does not give you the right to assume I care for you. You cannot assume anything about me." He said eyes narrowed, expression hard. He flexed his fingers. "Got that?" ‡Yes. ‡ If he had wanted to frighten me for a while he had done his job well. I was scared almost so much so that I could ignore the gagging feeling in my throat. "Good." He looked down at me a slight smile on his lips. He kissed the top of my head and slid his hands down to my shoulders. "Even if you are right." His smile magnified at my apparent look of shock. "Remembering the duality with which I live my unlife may some day save you."  
  
"/I am pure light but I dance I the dark/ I am a kitten with claws of steel/" I started quoting.  
  
"/I walk on the edge of a knife/" Taber surprised me by saying.  
  
"/I'm drowning in darkness one moment/ and soaring in white fire the next/ I am matte black and I'm the purest of whites/ I am love and I am hate/ I am life and I am Death/ I am ying and I am yang/ I have horns and a halo/ I am fire and I am ice/ I'm the Earth and I'm the air/ I am the rose and I'm the thorn/ I am all the colors and I am the absence of them/ I live where the sun and the moon share the sky/ Who am I?/" I said finishing the poem and looking at him expectantly.  
  
"The famous 'Contradictions' by Giselle Scott." Taber said.  
  
"What do you think she's talking about?"  
  
"Vampires." He said mildly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, It is the truth after all I did ask her."  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"You could say that. More like she faked her own 'death' though. Remind me and I'll take you to meet her some day."  
  
"But-but" I spluttered. "You just said she was dead!" He smiled.  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
"You're not dead you're a Vampire that's different."  
  
"Do you know the meaning of the word 'alive?'"  
  
"Of course. It means that you live."  
  
"It means more than that. I've spent a very long time trying to figure out whether or not I am alive. My medical definitions being 'alive' is one; Breathing. While I can breath I find no necessity to do so other than to talk, besides it hurts. Two; Brain activity. I think therefore I am would be one analogy of that. Three; the need to consume food. While I do need to eat I do not think what I 'eat' exactly fits their parameters. Four; your heartbeats. My heart has not beaten in many years and yet I stand here talking to you. I am I alive or dead?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Neither do I. Ah but we have strayed a bit from our topic have we not?" I nodded. "How can you tell that Giselle's poem 'Contradictions' is eluding to Vampires?"  
  
"Because you're evil I the sense that you must feed off of the blood and death of mortals to survive. You-" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat who knew a secret.  
  
"We don't have to. Don't have to kill mortals for their blood or even drink human blood. We could survive off animal blood. We could even drink from several animals a night so as to not kill any of them. The blood lust would burn at us though. It feels like there is a monster made of white fire in your stomach trying to claw its way out. Your veins feel as though you're trying to pump lava or molten steel through them in the stead of blood. Hence we choose to kill humans for their blood."  
  
"You are evil that you chose to kill-"  
  
"I notice you avoid the word murder. Why?"  
  
"No reason. To kill humans. Yet being a Vampire gives you such beauty that you become a mockery of Gods creations."  
  
"Exactly." He cocked his head to the side listening to something I couldn't hear. He groaned in annoyance. "Where do you want to go?" He asked suddenly. "Anywhere. Just pick quickly."  
  
"I.S.S." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Interesting choice." He said and I realized he truly had taken us to the International Space Station. "You look surprised." He said attempting to lounge against a wall (or was it the ceiling?) but failing miserably.  
  
"Do you know how ruddy far up in orbit this?"  
  
"No. Nor do I particularly care for trivia." He tried to move away from the wall but used so much force he crashed into the opposite wall. I laughed at him earning a half-hearted glare. I pushed away fro the wall very carefully until I was floating in the middle of the hallway. I did a few experimental summersaults then tried cartwheels. I back flipped then pretended to swim. Walking on the ceiling in no gravity was just like walking on the floor and not nearly so much fun as I had always thought it would be. I felt very dizzy from all my blood rushing places I could have sworn it hadn't ever gone before. I turned to Taber to ask him to take us back but my words stopped short when I saw the smirk that adorned his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your clothes don't seem to be affected by gravity here like they are on Earth." He observed.  
  
"You!" I said pointing my index finger at him. He reached out with his usual super-human swiftness and grasped my wrist yanking me towards him. Now in a gravity field this would have been all well and good. I would have crashed into him and so on but we were on I.S.S. and there fore not in a gravity field. The result of this was that yes I crashed into him but every action has and equal and opposite reaction. We both went tumbling head over heals until we crashed into a wall. "As fun as this is I don't see how astronauts can stand it. It's making me dizzy what with my blood rushing every which way."  
  
"Where to then? I want to avoid Risika for as long as possible."  
  
"Let's go to an open air café in Paris and people watch." I suggested, realizing now that if Taber was amiable I could go any where in the world in an instant.  
  
"Want to go to the Café de Mort?" He asked.  
  
"Café of the dead? Nuh-uh I am not going to another Vampire place."  
  
"I was only kidding. Now where to go...?" He looked at one of the walls for a moment then he smiled. "Ah, I know!" The familiar feeling of gravity returned in an alley just off a very busy street. I had never seen so many people in my life! I pulled away from his grasp and watched the slightly fantastical amount of people as they streamed by.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To a café." He answered. He took my hand and stepped out into the crowded sidewalk. A short walk later we were seated at a trestle table in an open-air café. Taber studied a menu that was written all in French. A waiter came not long after he had set the menu down on the table.  
  
"What will you have to eat, Mossier, Madamozelle?" The man asked in English but with such a heavy accent it took me a minute or two to understand what he had said. Taber ordered in fluent French not bothering to ask me what I wanted.  
  
"You speak French?" I asked my interest piqued.  
  
"Why do you think I agreed to bring you to Paris? I speak French, French people speak French. It makes it so much easier knowing what they are saying. If you had asked to go to say, some where in Germany I wouldn't have gone."  
  
"Esprecanze Duestch?" He looked at me blankly. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"  
  
"We could go though since you speak German." I had to laugh at his assumption.  
  
"Actually that's about the only thing I can say in German. I can read Latin and Greek though."  
  
"Don't they teach you to speak other languages in school these days?"  
  
"Not really. I guess 'The Man' just assumes other countries will teach their children to speak English. I taught myself to read Latin and Greek. Dead languages fascinate me."  
  
"I wouldn't say that around some of us if I were you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They might be mad at you if you suggested the language they grew up speaking was 'dead.'"  
  
"But they'd be-"  
  
"Yes, thousands of years old. Seite is even older of course. They say God created him on the Eighth day when He threw his creations from Eden. I say its bull crap. I think-"He cut off as the waiter approached carrying a tray laden with food. He set down two cups of coffee two glasses of lemon aid and several other small dishes. I took a sip of the hot coffee and looked at the food. Some of it was familiar and some looked overly extravagant and more than a little exotic. Taber looked at the food he'd ordered for a moment then set one of the dishes in front of me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Good. Try some." He chose a dish of fruit for himself and started eating them. I bit into one of the oblongs he'd given me and the flavor, tart outside filled with what must have been pure sugar on the inside, exploded inside my mouth. I surveyed the rest of the food and found that there was a decided lack of dishes with meat in them. The rest were either mostly fruit or crazy looking things made of sugar. "Good?" He asked just as I bit into another.  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm." I licked my lips and took another sip of coffee.  
  
"You drink and awful lot of coffee." He commented. I shrugged. "Any way. I think that Siete exists by accident."  
  
"What kind of 'accident' could create an immortal who drinks blood?" ¥I'll tell you later. There is some one over there who is listening to us just a bit too hard. ¥ He shrugged as though he didn't know the answer to my question.  
  
"I don't know. It's only a theory after all." He gave me an uncharacteristic lopsided grin. "And not a very good one at that, my Angel." I had finished with the first dish he had given me and he'd replaced it with one that looked like chicken and mushrooms in gravy. I picked up a fork and started eating it.  
  
"So why exactly are we trying to avoid Rachel?"  
  
"Oh, she was just being bother some." He rolled his eyes. "You know how she can be when she goes into one of her 'fits.'" He said between bites of some sugary thing. I was itching to ask him what happened to the real food he ate after it went in his stomach. I had finished my coffee and now I took a sip of lemon aid, which I discovered was not sweetened. Bad idea, I nearly spit it out." When we had most of the dishes bar two identical sugary looking things the waiter came over and set down two glasses of blood red wine. At least I hoped it was wine. He took our empty dishes and left. I took a bite of the desert dish and smiled as it melted on my tongue leaving a sweet and sour taste in my mouth. I lifted the wine glass and sniffed the contents much to the amusement of Taber.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you think it was?"  
  
"You know. But I'm very glad it's wine." I took a sip and felt an immediate dizziness over come me. "Good Gods it's strong."  
  
"That's what I was going for." He said grinning and taking a sip.  
  
"Trying to get me drunk?" I asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No. I thought you might like to try real wine though."  
  
"Right." When the wine was finished I felt more than a little dizzy and I was covered in a blanket of happiness. Taber took American money out of his pocket and paid the waiter. I stood up and tried to walk but weaved one way then another.  
  
"Wheee!" I said laughing.  
  
"You're drunk." Taber said flatly and put his arm around my waist leading me away from the café. It took me a moment for his words to sink in.  
  
"Noooo." I said sarcastically. He looked down at me with an odd expression. "Where are we going? Home?" He didn't answer. I nearly tripped but he caught me and I leaned into him for support. I wanted to stop him and turn into his arms and kiss him. Just kiss him and never ever pull away. "Mmmm. This is nice." I mumbled.  
  
"Don't even think it." He warned.  
  
"Whhaat?" I asked the word inexplicably drawn out. "Wat?" I tried again but still it wasn't right. Maybe I was drunk. We weren't walking along a crowded Paris sidewalk any longer we were in a room. I pulled away from him and tried to turn cartwheels as I had done earlier but I fell to the floor in a heap laughing. "Wheeee!" I said tried summersaults instead. "Beeeing druuuunk s'awfully fuuuun."  
  
"Not for long. You'll be hung over soon."  
  
"I feel wonderful!" I shouted. I stood up slowly. I stumbled over to where he stood still as a statue. I threw my arms around his neck and looked up at him. "Yoooooooou arrrrrrrree reeeeeeally priiiiity." I said smiling and laughing a little at my own words. "Priiiiity." I said putting my hand on his face and letting my fingers memorize the smooth forehead, closed eyelids, high cheekbones, nose, and slightly parted lips. I staggered. He wasn't there any more. I looked around the room for a door but there were none. No windows, just a large bed and two chairs. I made my way over to the bed and fell onto it. I drifted into sleep. 


	15. Day Nineteen Blood Sickness

A/N: I got one review. I got one review in over two weeks. I got one review in over two weeks and I am FUCKING MAD!  
  
Disclaimer: The stuff that you recognize? Yeah, that's not mine...the rest of it is though.  
  
My head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. I shook my head violently dislodging the cotton, which was immediately replaced by the sensation that some one had hit me in the head with a maul hammer. No not a maul hammer it didn't hurt so much as that more like a claw hammer or perhaps...no it is just a dull ach now but it is the kind of ach that you know isn't going to go away until you take some aspirin. Aspirin, now that was a good idea. With my eyes still closed I stumbled out of bed toward my bathroom. I frowned when I didn't find a door. I opened my eyes. The wall I was leaning against was black with abstract silver swirls. That wasn't right. The ceiling was silver with black swirls as was the carpet. The chairs were silver with black trim. The bed was done up in black sheets with black pillows and a silver comforter. Where in Hell was I? No doors no windows only a vent high on the wall. It seemed as though I'd been here before. But where was I? Suddenly the pieces fell together and I remembered. I was in Taber's bedroom. I leaned my head against the wall in despair. I wasn't going to get out until he chose to get back and I had to pee. Not to mention I was wicked thirsty and I needed to eat and swallow a few aspirin. I went back over to the bed and sunk onto it. I drew in a deep breath and screamed. I listened intently but heard nothing.  
  
"Taber!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Maybe he wasn't within hearing distance? ‡TABER!‡ I yelled in my mind and I imagined I could hear my voice and I could almost see it streaming away from me until everywhere on Earth heard. I closed my eyes. My head hurt abominably now. The pain in my head eased in the same instant that I felt the bed cave. I went from a sitting position to leaning against him.  
  
"You called?" He asked mocking. "Quite loudly I might add."  
  
"Yes." I sighed. His chest felt warm against my back. "Why did you lock me in here?" I asked irritated.  
  
"You were drunk. I didn't want you to hurt yourself." He answered simply his breath ruffling my hair.  
  
"Why in here? Why not somewhere I could get out of on my own?"  
  
"I didn't want you to hurt yourself and I didn't have time to keep an eye on you until you fell asleep." He wrapped his arms around me and covered my delicate hands with his strong ones.  
  
"I didn't err...I mean I don't remember...I didn't do anything- embarrassing? Did I, Taber?"  
  
"What do you consider embarrassing?" Taber asked and I could hear the amusement coloring his voice. I groaned. I had done some thing embarrassing.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"You attempted to do cartwheels then you did summersaults and you told me I was pretty." I pulled my hands free of his and dropped my head into them.  
  
"Wonderful." I muttered. "I'm not going to get drunk ever again!" I declared.  
  
"I'm disappointed. You were amusing to say the least."  
  
"Yes and now I've got a hang over and it feels like some one hit me in the head with a maul hammer or it did, huh that's funny it hasn't hurt since you got back..."  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"You said I couldn't get sick-"  
  
"You're not sick from germs, Angel, you're blood-sick." I twisted around and stared at him. "You need to drink more of my blood."  
  
"No." He seemed startled.  
  
"No?"  
  
"That's what I said." I snapped at him. "I'm sure you heard me quite clearly."  
  
"I don't believe I implied that you had a choice Angel. You need to."  
  
"I know what you said, Taber. My answer is no."  
  
"You are trying my patience my beautiful Angel."  
  
"I don't care. I refuse to drink your blood again."  
  
"Angel." He warned. "Do you want to get sick?" He paused and drew in a deep breath. "I've seen it before. Whenever I'm not near you, you'll convulse, you won't be able to sleep, you'll hallucinate, and you'll have a 'fascination' for sharp pointy objects."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll have the irresistible urge to cut yourself and other people, you'll want to drink their blood. Do you want that to happen, Angel?"  
  
"No. Of course not I do have a conscience."  
  
"Then drink my blood before you get worse."  
  
"No." He gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Do you think I'm kidding? I'm not." Images of humans curled into little balls throwing up, images of people clutching at their heads in pain, images of people pacing and their faces looked haggard they had huge black bags under their eyes. Some one talking to the air as though it was a person. And lastly some one cutting their arm over and over with a razor and lapping up the blood. That same person attacking another with the razor cutting and cutting drinking the persons blood-  
  
"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! You lie. I don't believe you. Let go of me!" He released me and I jumped away from him. I retreated to a far corner and winced as suddenly the pain in my head returned two-fold. He got up gracefully and walked toward me, and the closer he got the better I felt.  
  
"Why would I lie?" He asked calmly. "What possible modus operandi could I have for getting you to drink my blood again?" I closed my eyes against the pictures my brain was conjuring up. I saw myself and Taber holding each other kissing over and over in a thousand different ways. I turned away from him and stared at the silver swirls on the walls. A sharp sweet smell reached my nostrils I wondered what it was. Taber brought his wrist up to my face and with sickening revoltion I realized the smell was the blood slowly coming out of the cut and dripping down his arm from his slashed wrist.  
  
"Drink." He said his voice deeper than usual and I thought I could hear a tinge of pain.  
  
"No." I said ducking under his arm and retreating once again to the other side of the room.  
  
"Fine." He said resigned. "Have it your way." He glanced at his wrist then up at me but I saw this out of my peripheral vision as I was watching entranced as the wound healed in a moment or two. He bent his head and lapped up the blood still on his arm to reveal, nothing not a scar not a mark just perfect pale skin.  
  
"Are you going to let me out of here now?"  
  
"I suppose." At my look of annoyance he sighed and beckoned. "Come here then." I crossed my arms over my chest and didn't move otherwise. "Come here please?" He tried instead.  
  
"Why? Why can't you just turn me to ether from over there?" He smiled.  
  
"Because I'm tired I haven't fed since yesterday and it's much easier if I touch you. Happy?"  
  
"No." I said walking over and standing in front of him. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and I felt instantly better. I closed my eyes and opened them again expecting to be standing in my room or the kitchen but we were still standing in his room and he was gapping at me. "What's wrong?" I asked my brow creasing with worry.  
  
"I've never seen you without your contacts before. You look like Aubrey's Jessica, like Siete."  
  
"Riiiiight. I look like the Vampire Lord isn't that wonderful?" I asked sarcastically. "Can we get out of here now?"  
  
"Huh?" He asked shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Oh, yes of course." A moment later he let go of my wrist. "I have to go and err- I have to go. See you later." He smirked. "That is if you're conscious later." With that he disappeared and I felt my headache begin again. I walked into my bathroom and switched on the light. I swallowed three aspirin and shed my clothes. I took a shower and when I was done dressed and walked down to the kitchen. The sight that greeted me was not pretty. Risika was sitting on the table and issuing orders to Taber's servants. I went over to the 'fridge and took out a soda. I pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. I popped the top of my soda and took a long drink.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked Risika. She looked around and when her gaze finally rested on me she smiled.  
  
"Hello little pet."  
  
"I'm not a pet!" I informed her angrily.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm not." I said narrowing my eyes at her. "Anyway I asked you a question."  
  
"Where is Taber?"  
  
"I asked first. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was looking for Taber."  
  
"He's not here so you can leave and stop terrorizing his servants."  
  
"Oh, but it's fun. Did you know you look like Siete with out your contacts in?"  
  
"I'd been told that. I thought you'd never seen Siete?"  
  
"I've seen images of him but, no I've never seen him in person." She smiled at the irony of her statement.  
  
"Are you going now?"  
  
"No I think I'll just wait here for Taber." At my shocked expression she grinned and stood up on the table much to the disgust of many of the servants present. "You should take Taber's advice if you know what's good for you little pet." Risika said before turning to ether. I squeezed my eyes shut, now that I didn't have Risika distracting me the smells of food coming from all around me made me want to puke. I opened my eyes and stood up but nearly fell back into my chair because I'd stood up to fast which aggravated my headache even more. One of Taber's servants came rushing over.  
  
"Are you sick Lady Angel? Do you need some help?" She asked but didn't bother to let me answer instead she put my arm around her shoulders and told me to lean against her. She chattered on that I shouldn't have gotten up from bed in such a state. She ordered some one I couldn't see to make me soup and bring it upstairs to my room. The trip to my room was a blur because of my headache and the next thing I knew I was propped up with pillows behind me wearing my nightgown and there was some one knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in." I managed though projecting my voice was a hassle I wasn't prepared to deal with again anytime soon. To my surprise and delight it was Andrea who came in and not one of the others. She had a funny kind of tray that has legs that click into place and make a lap table. I picked up the spoon and started eating the bland soup.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Andrea asked in a voice augment to be quieter than usual.  
  
"Nothing." I muttered and ate some more of my soup. Andrea gave me a calculating look and took my hand causing me to look at her.  
  
"Did he rape you, Angel?" She asked boldly looking in my eye.  
  
"No." I said truthfully.  
  
"What then? Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"He didn't do anything!" I said annoyed. "I'm blood-sick ok?"  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"He told me I needed to drink more of his blood," I shuddered. "And I refused." I paused and took a deep breath. "He's right of course. I'm just as miserable as he said I'd be but I'm afraid if I agree he'll 'accidentally' Change me."  
  
"Change you?"  
  
"Into a Vampire." I took a shaky breath. "I'm so scared. If I don't risk it I'll probably die. If I do I might die anyway..." I trailed off. "You should probably go my headache is getting worse and I'm going to sleep now." Once she left I lay back and tried to sleep.  
  
Later...  
  
As of yet my plan to sleep off my headache had failed miserably. I couldn't sleep and Taber had been gone for hours. He could be worlds away or he could be down the block and I wouldn't know. I sat with my arms wrapped tightly around my knees rocking back and forth. There was a slight stirring of air and I felt some of the pain and nausea seep away. I whipped my head around and fairly jumped up when I saw Taber. I rushed over to him the pain in my head and my nausea lessoning with every step. I threw my arms around his neck and stood up on tiptoe to kiss him but he turned his head away. He pushed me away from him and I stumbled backward until I regained my balance.  
  
"Don't." He said in an unusually deep gruff voice. "You don't know what you're doing so just-don't."  
  
"What? You're not making any sense, Taber."  
  
"It's going to kill me not to touch you or kiss you back but I can't- I can't it wouldn't be right." He shook his head. "Not until you're not blood-sick any more."  
  
"I don't get it." I said in a small voice.  
  
"One of the side effects of being blood-sick is that you're going to want to touch me-kiss me a lot and I can't." He said neutrally. "I'd be taking advantage of you." He swallowed. "And I can't do that."  
  
"How did I get blood-sick, Taber?" He motioned me to sit down again. I sat on my bed and watched as he sat down in my recliner.  
  
"I'm not sure how blood-bonded humans get blood-sick. In you case though I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that," He cleared his throat. "That I drank you blood. What I mean is that the blood that keeps you as you are, frozen in time, my blood, when I drank your blood I drained out most of your blood. Now in a normal human this would give them something like the flu but because you're blood-bonded to me your body made more human blood to keep you alive but the Vampire blood I gave you wouldn't be able to make more of itself the only way your body could get more is directly from the source. From me. My blood that runs through your veins does it's job keeps you sixteen forever but when you had that wine your Vampire blood tried to neutralize it but there isn't really very much of my blood left in you so...You got blood-sick."  
  
"So," I said slowly. "It's kind of like an extra immune system and when it gets over taxed I get sick?" He though about it for a minute before answering.  
  
"Yes. How do you feel? Or rather how did you feel before I came back?"  
  
"Just like you said I would."  
  
"You believe me now." He said with a smile of triumph on his face.  
  
"Where were you all day?"  
  
"My business is my own. And you're avoiding what I asked you."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Angel. You look horrible you feel horrible and you've been sick all day. When pray tell are you going to take my advice?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm not drinking your blood again Taber."  
  
"You'll die if you don't." I didn't answer him. I turned my head away and blinked the tears out of my eyes. "I know why you're afraid." He said softly.  
  
"You have no idea why I am afraid Taber."  
  
"You've forgotten I can read your thoughts as easily as my own. I know you're afraid I'll turn you into a Vampire. I give you my word I won't turn you into a vampire unless it's what you want. Just let me help you."  
  
"That's not it Taber. I'm-afraid of..." The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "I'm afraid that if-if I become a Vampire I won't be able to remember who killed them."  
  
"Who are they?" He queried confusion etched on his face.  
  
"My family. I'll never have my revenge on him if I can't remember."  
  
"Are you going to drink my blood or not?" He asked wearily. "I'm going to sleep if you're not."  
  
"Not today. Tomorrow." He stood as if to leave. "Won't you stay?" I asked unhappy that he was leaving. He cocked his head to the side studying me.  
  
"I'll stay." He sat on the edge of my bed and pulled off his boots. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor leaving him wearing only his usual soft black pants and his necklace. I studied the necklace it had fifteen silver beads on it. There were letters inscribed on the beads but they didn't make a word as they spelled out sanguine a letter that was turned the wrong way for me to see then necare. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled against him.  
  
A/N: I am going to resort back to threats now rather than trusting you people to review by merit. IF I don't get some bloody reviews there will be no new chapters until school ends for the summer! Review or Flame! (--) 


	16. Day Twenty Blood & Sex almost

A/N: Sorry to any of you who read this before I re-posted it! I uhhh kinda forgot to add my A/N and edit a couple of words so here it is again.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual gooblydy gook and also I need to mention Anne Rice is the author of the Vampire Chronicals sometimes reffered to as the Vampire Lestat series.  
  
"Hey, don't kick me."  
  
"I didn't kick you." I muttered and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Did too." He persisted playfully.  
  
"Nif!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"S'an acronym means nothing is fair."  
  
"Are you awake yet?" He asked a minute later.  
  
"I'm trying not to be but you insist on talking to me now shut up or I will kick you."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, now don't remind me I'm trying to sleep." He fluttered the tips of his fingers against my stomach.  
  
"Hey! That tickles." I said laughing. "Ok. Ok. I'm awake you can stop now." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled flashing his fangs at me. I noticed his necklace again. I lifted my hand up to it and touched the warm silver beads. "What does Sanguinenecare mean?"  
  
"Why?" He asked clearly surprised.  
  
"It says it on your necklace." He brought his hand unconsciously up to his neck and touched his fingers to the silver beads. "So what's it mean?"  
  
"You should know you said you read Latin." I shook my head.  
  
"I do but not this early in the morning."  
  
"Sanguine Necare. Sanguine is the violent form of bloody and Necare is the violent form of death. So," He said and licked his lips. "It means 'Bloody death' in the most violent way possible." I snorted in amusement.  
  
"Figures. Very Vampirish."  
  
"Actually I had it before I died." He laughed. "It was the reason I died in fact."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"Isn't it though? That I was Changed for such a stupid reason?"  
  
"What you mean your –what- sire (?) Changed you into a Vampire on a whim?"  
  
"Yep. Don't you read Jessica's books? I mean Ash Night? I've been told they're selling of the charts just like Anne Rice's books when they first came out."  
  
"Ash Night? Oh you mean the girl who wrote Dark Flame and Tiger, Tiger and the other books?"  
  
"Yes, Jessica."  
  
"Of course I've read them but they're fiction." I pointed out.  
  
"They're not. Tiger, Tiger is about Risika and Aubrey. And Dark Flame is the biography of Aubrey's little known unlife."  
  
"Ah Ha! I knew I recognized Risika's name."  
  
"Any way my point is that most Vampires are made what they are for stupid reasons. Love. Hate. On a whim. Jessica actually chose to be a Vampire but that's a long story." He looked past me at the curtains, which were opening slowly of their own accord.  
  
"How do you do that?" He focused on me and smiled.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to guess." He said still smiling. I yawned at him and got up. I clenched my teeth as I walked to the bathroom because every step was torture. I closed the door behind me and removed my nightgown. I yawned mightily and stepped into the shower. I didn't realize how great the pain in my head was until suddenly it eased away. I put on light blue capris and a sapphire blue baby-T. I opened the door of my bathroom to find Taber changed and his face flush with blood standing and waiting for me. I was still afraid. I felt my stomach twist into knots.  
  
"Don't be afraid Angel." He said walking towards me a slight smile making him look even more strikingly hansom than usual. "We've done this before it doesn't hurt."  
  
"You've also drunk my blood before and that hurt a lot." I said defensively crossing my arms over my chest as he got within three feet of me. He stopped suddenly and mimicked my posture. I uncrossed my arms and held them stiffly at my sides. He of course knowing what I was thinking only seconds after I thought it did the same simultaneously. I growled in annoyance and he growled back a very deep growl it sounded funny clashing against my soprano. I laughed and he laughed back. My annoyance came crashing back.  
  
"Quit it." I ordered.  
  
"Quit what?" He asked innocently. I took a step in his direction and swung aiming for his jaw. He caught my hand and drew me to him. "You should know by now that you couldn't touch me unless I let you." He said smugly. I barred my teeth at him deciding not to dignify his remark with an answer. He mimicked me and drew his lip back away from his teeth to expose his vicious fangs.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." I warned him. "Not unless I let you."  
  
"You're forgetting something."  
  
"And what would that be, Taber?" He grinned down at me.  
  
"You never said I couldn't drink from you before I let you have some of my blood. Besides think of it as trading. Your blood for mine."  
  
"But now you're forgetting something Taber. You've already has more than your fair share of my blood for this little exchange."  
  
"I'm a Vampire. Vampires don't play fair." He told me and bent his head to my neck. Suddenly horrified I kneed him in the groin and jumped away from him. I was free for no more than a moment as he had recovered and caught hold of me again in the span of seconds. He had hold of both my wrists and was forcing me backward. I could do nothing but stumble blindly. I hit a wall and realized I was stuck. He held my hands together above my head in one of his hands. His other hand was wrapped around the back of my neck and he'd pinned my legs to the wall with his own so I couldn't kick him. He bent his head and kissed me before lowering his head even more to my neck. "You have my word." He whispered before piercing my corrotted artery with his canines. I felt a floating sensation as though I was far away from my body my worries my life. Ah. I sighed. The peace of this floating was intoxicating. I drifted back into awareness to find myself on slumped forward sitting on the floor. Taber picked me up and set me down in his lap. He drew a knife from a black leather sheath and brought it across the base of his neck making a cut. I licked my lips and leaned forward to drink his blood. His thick sweet blood flowing into my mouth was even better than the floating sensation but he pushed me away from him and even as I struggled to get near him again the wound closed. I relaxed into his arms and this time I didn't fall into unconsciousness. I could feel every beat of my heart. Over and over and over it sounded as a bass drum being beaten right in my ear. Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"Why can I hear my heart?"  
  
"I can always hear your heart." I glanced up at him but had to do a double take. He looked infinitely different and yet stagnantly the same. I realized what it was. I could make out the exact structure of his face beneath the skin could see his teeth though his mouth was closed and I could make out each individual hair on his jaw.  
  
"You look funny." I murmured. He smiled down at me.  
  
"You're only seeing as I see. It will pass."  
  
"I don't want it to pass. I want to see everything all over again the way I see it now."  
  
"When you become a Vampire you can do that my Angel."  
  
"You forgot beautiful."  
  
"My beautiful Angel."  
  
"Why did you say 'when I become a Vampire?" I said listening to my words more than paying attention to what I was saying. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Because, Angel, you'll become a Vampire eventually. I know you will."  
  
"You can't see the future. I don't want to be a Vampire. I could be yours for eternity I wouldn't mind." He laughed really hard at this.  
  
"You're funny Angel." I looked at him darkly. "Oh you might be content now." He explained quickly. "But in a year a decade a century you won't be as happy to stay here. You'll tire of me and blood-sickness and the constant coming and going of servants. You'll tire of seeing people grow old all around you. You'll tire of being sixteen. You'll tire of bickering with me. Yes beautiful eventually you'll tire of my kisses and belonging to me." He smiled tenderly, something I didn't think he was capable of, and continued. "When that day comes I'll know. You might not and you might fight against it. Against me but your death is inevitable. And when you wake to your unlife you'll know I was right."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." I said shifting in his arms.  
  
"Ok." He placed kisses along my jaw and a shiver ran down my spine at this new experience. He kissed down my neck and nibbled on my collarbone.  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"Like that do you?" He asked laughter evident in his voice as he spoke.  
  
"Yes." I could tell he was smiling and was proven correct when he lifted his head ever so briefly before descending upon my mouth. He bit my lip and I gasped at the pain his sharp teeth caused. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged it against mine. I let my eyes flutter closed. He traced my lips with his tongue and moved his head away from mine. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He jumped up suddenly pulling me with him. He bent his head and kissed me again. It wasn't until the backs of my knees hit something that I realized I'd been shuffling backward. Taber put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me backwards onto my bed. He looked down at me for a moment with eyes glazed over and unreadable. He flashed a smile at me before starting to kiss me again. He slid his hands down my sides to the edge of my shirt. He moved his hands up my stomach my shirt ridding up to reveal naturally pale skin. He tugged at the fabric of my shirt impatiently trying to get it off. He gave up and ripped it easily off me. "Hey." I protested. He just grinned before murmuring a five-word reply.  
  
"I can buy you more." He fumbled cursing with the clasp of my bra. I reached down and opened it easily. He tossed it carelessly away and bowed his head to my chest to give my breast an experimental lick. Suddenly it hit me what was happening. We were going to have sex. My brain couldn't seem to process that thought so it did the only thing it could in my defense; it shut down.  
  
jega: yeah Taber really seems the cuddling type doesn't he? snickers yeah my beta thought that blood sickness was especially brilliant... my school gets out the 10th  
  
me: let loose their feelings sorry to disappoint I'm sure Taber would just love to ahh but Angel has other things to do giggles then him...ohhh i don't plan to stop writing its my desire to post that might die if I don't get reviews  
  
Nite-Huintress: as much as I like your love pentangle(?) idea I think my story is headed in another direction for the time being but I LOOOOVE feedback like that it makes me feel like my reviewers will like my story better because they are involved ya know?  
  
Clavel: ohhh new reviewer person! ummm well Taber is that bad it's just he's nicer I guess around Angel...I don't know why exactly myself yet but you'll find out eventually...  
  
Kaitie-321" I'm your favorite authoress? YEAH! I'll just have to update some more to keep it that way huh? grins  
  
A/N: Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok. There was no point in that. My beta says I'm a horrible tease. I don't care. They will have sex eventually. I give you my word on that. Review or Flame! (--)  
  
A/N2: Guess what? I got a record number of reviews this time. Do you know how happy that makes me? VERY! It also taught me a lesson; threats work. So with that in mind; NO UPDATES UNTIL I GRADUATE UNLESS I GET REVIEWS! 


	17. Day TwentyOne & Two Master Gabriel

A/N: I have bad news & good news and also an apology. Ok apology first. I meant to post this earlier but between switching from my old comp. to my new one... somewhere between zip disks and external hard drives I corrupted this chap so I had graduation stuff to do lost my dress broke my shoe rederanged schedules so I had to re-type the whole thing plus I hve a key board I am unused to. Good news I just graduated from the eighth grade yesterday!  
  
Disclaimer: You all already what characters I own and which belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes so I shall get on to more pressing disclaimery typed stuff. Macintosh/Apple computers obvious are a computer company. Macintosh computers own G-5 apple computers. The operating system X (or Ten) is also owned by Macintosh computers.  
  
I sat on the floor of the room I was in rather than the only piece of furniture. I was wary of the cot that was situated along one wall. If I were to lay in it properly I wouldn't be able to see the door so I sat on the floor. I sat my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. I was still wearing nothing but the sports bra and boxer shorts I'd been wearing when he had killed my family. My over active imagination was more than happy to supply thousands of different scenarios all of which I couldn't escape. If I didn't sleep soon I felt I might go insane but I couldn't. I didn't want to sleep until I knew for sure what in Hell was going on. He'd have to come back eventually. I hadn't seen him since he threw me in here. The door of course was locked from the outside. There was nothing in this room except the cot along one wall. The pillow was attached to the mattress so I couldn't smother myself to death even if I wanted to. The only thought that kept me conscious, awake, alive, breathing was that he would come back. Eventually. In the mean time I could only sit here and wait and let my imagination carry me away. So lost was I in my thoughts I didn't realize the door had opened and he had come in.  
  
"You're still awake?" He asked in a very masculine voice. My head whipped up and I glared at him. "Not going to talk to me?" He mocked.  
  
"I would talk to you if the information I had to give you wasn't redundant." I answered.  
  
"So you do speak. I was beginning to worry you'd lost that when you went into shock." I didn't bother to answer. He must be the most boring conversationalist in the world. "Don't you wonder why you're here? Why I killed your family? Who I am?" I nodded shortly but refused to speak. He seemed to find this amusing and leered. I glared, as coldly as emotionlessly as I could back at him though he towered above where I sat on the floor if I stood we would be the same height. "I'm not telling unless you ask."  
  
"Who and what are you?"  
  
"I am Lord Carl the Vampire." I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Riiiight. Why did you kill my parents my sister my brother?"  
  
"Don't believe me? Ah well you'll believe soon enough." Oh no, I though, I already believe you're a nut case. "As to your question I killed them because I felt like it."  
  
"The long arm of the law will find you, pervert. Why did you not kill me too? Why am I here?" Wherever here is.  
  
"I doubt that, I've killed thousands upon thousands of people and they've yet to catch me. Why did I spare you? I seemed like a good idea at the time." He paused and frowned looking down at me. "But not so much now, much like joining the army. Why are you in my house? Because I am a Trainer." He seemed particularly smug at this. "If you cease to amuse me or I can't break you I'll sell you to some one twice as nasty as me got it little girl?"  
  
"I'm hardly little." I said standing up very close to him in the small room. I was delighted to find that I was nearly an inch taller than him. He backhanded me with out so much as a thought. He used so much force that I was slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor with the wind knocked out of me.  
  
"On second thought I think I'll just sell you."  
  
"You are just some maniac serial killer and the cops will catch you and give you a poison injection." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Or I could save myself the trouble of trying to sell you and kill you."  
  
"You're not going to touch me." I told him confidently shaking my hair off my shoulders.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." He said and in the time it took me to blink he had hauled me to my feet and was pulling on my hair hard enough to force me to bar my neck. I started to scream and kick at him.  
  
"Owwww! Ow. Ow. Ow. Angel quit it!" Some one yelled. I scrambled away and found myself backed into a corner. My breathing was ragged and irregular. My dream seemed to dissolve before my eyes and I found myself standing instead in my familiar room at Taber's house. I felt the blood rush to my face because I wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra. I snatched a sheet off my bad and wrapped around me before sitting on my bed and glaring at Taber. "Bad dreams?" He asked. It seemed suddenly odd to me that his clothes shouldn't look immaculate. That his hair should be in more disarray than usual and that his necklace should hang outside his shirt.  
  
"Why am I not wearing a shirt?" Or a bra for that matter. "Why do you look like you've slept in your clothes?" He looked almost incensed but he replied calmly enough.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No I don-"It hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh, my God." I buried my head in my hands. "We did that."  
  
"If it makes you feel better we didn't. You fainted."  
  
"I what?"  
  
"You fainted. What were you dreaming about that made you attack me?"  
  
"Lord Carl the Vampire."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"He said he was a Trainer. Had sandy blond hair and black eyes and pale skin. (Big surprise there.)"  
  
"I know most of the Trainers and unless he's new or not very good he doesn't exist."  
  
"But that's who it is. He's the one who killed them."  
  
"You're family?" I nodded. "It doesn't quite add up, Angel."  
  
"I know. It seems stupid even but I just know it's him."  
  
"He might not be a Trainer. He might be um... a wannabe?" He paused letting his thoughts become solid. "If that is the case then he said it like a threat...like Mortals say they are part of a gang or part of the Mob..." He trailed off as if trying to decide something. He seemed to have forgotten for the moment the embarrassing thing we'd almost done last night. "Show me your dream."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Show me your dream...just bring it up in your mind's eye."  
  
"Oh." I concentrated on what I remembered of my dream.  
  
"I've seen him before. He's very young."  
  
"I don't think in immortal terms yet, Taber."  
  
"He's lived about forty years total. He couldn't be a Trainer if he tried." He shook his head. "Not nearly strong enough even if he did knock you against the wall." He smirked. "I could knock you through it and then some with about the same amount of effort." I blanched. He laughed at my expression. "I could, but I won't." His smile turned sly. "I'd rather use my strength in your defense, Angel."  
  
"You'll help me kill him?"  
  
"No. I can't do that." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it wouldn't be me helping you kill him it would be me killing him and it would make some Vampires mad at me. When you're a Vampire I'll help you kill him." I puzzled this out. He couldn't kill a young and weak (comparatively) Vampire because who would get mad at him? Probably Risika. She seemed the type.  
  
"Taber, about last night-"  
  
"What about it?" He asked shortly running his hand through his hair.  
  
"I er-"God why am I so embarrassed? I took a deep breath. "Well I'm only sixteen and I- last night was an accident, I'm not ready for that yet. God I can't even say the bloody word! I'm sorry." I ended lamely. He didn't seem the slightest bit ruffled now in fact he seemed almost...relieved?  
  
"I can wait. One tends to become very patient when one realizes that their lifespan might be eternity."  
  
"Risika was looking for you yesterday."  
  
"I know why do you think I left?" I couldn't help but laugh. I sighed realizing I needed to take a shower and change. Only then would I feel human (Ha!) enough to face Risika or Andrea or anyone.  
  
"I have to take a shower." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can I watch?" I stood up swiftly and cuffed him upside the head like I'd seen my sister doing to particularly annoying people. "That wasn't very nice." He muttered. I pranced, happy at my little triumph, into the bathroom.  
  
"You know," I said when I came out of the bathroom and discovered he was still there. "You spend an awful lot of time in my bedroom."  
  
"Well if you were ever any where else I wouldn't."  
  
"You don't have a living room." I complained. "Or a computer room. Or a T.V. or a games room or anything." I paused trying to think of something else. "You're technologically inept." I said with a decisive nod and a smirk plastered on my face.  
  
"How would you know?" He said defensively.  
  
"If you knew how to use a computer you'd have one." I held up my hand to stop his protest and continued. "Because you have plenty of money. The same with a T.V."  
  
"There are twenty-four TV's and various and assorted game machines in my house so you can-"He grapple for a sufficient insult that wouldn't make him sound a zillion years old. "Stuff it." I snickered.  
  
"'Drather not. Where do you keep them if you don't have a living room? In their boxes stacked in a room no doubt."  
  
"I never said I don't have a living room."  
  
"You didn't deny it when I said you didn't either so there fore you don't have one."  
  
"Fine! You win. I don't know how to use a computer or a T.V. or even a microwave! Happy now?"  
  
"You don't know how to use a microwave? But then why would you have them in-oh that's where you keep the TV's"  
  
"I'm not sure I follow."  
  
"In the rooms where you keep the people you haven't trained yet. To keep them from going insane of boredom."  
  
"There are empty rooms in the level above this one. You can make one into to a uh 'games room.'"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You can teach my how to use all that-stuff?"  
  
"Of course. One would think you'd keep up with the times."  
  
"There's not really any need to. The only things Vampires concern themselves with are new weapons and well you can't kill a Vampire with a gun."  
  
"That's stupid. Vampires would be better than humans at lots of things I bet you don't even have a clue about. For example you could type about a zillion times faster than humans. You would make better astronauts then humans because you'd only need to keep it warm enough so you don't freeze you wouldn't need air. You'd make great athletes. You'd be better than humans at virtually everything...if you knew how that is." He smiled.  
  
"That's true but there is one small problem with that theory."  
  
"What?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"If we did that we'd eradicate the humans with in a few centuries and then we'd die too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about it. If we started to have jobs like that the humans would have to compete with us for jobs. There really wouldn't be any competition we all have perfect human forms as well as our others. Those people who would have gotten those jobs will be unemployed. Humans tend not to have children they can't support."  
  
"Oh, they'd be less and less humans and then they'd die off completely and all the Vampires would starve to death."  
  
"Or go insane from the blood lust."  
  
"I don't think I want to know how this conversation started." Risika said from the door.  
  
"Hello Risika." Taber said in a dull monotone.  
  
"Hello yourself, Mr-I-think-I'll-run-off-every-time-someone-comes- looking-for-me."  
  
"Too long." I commented.  
  
"I didn't ask you, pet."  
  
"I am not!" I said in a slightly raised voice.  
  
"You are, little pet."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Taber roared. "You." He said indicating me. "Are not a pet. And you," Now he indicated Risika. "Will not call her that around me. I'm assuming you came here for a reason, Risika?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Get on with it then I hardly want to spend all day in your company."  
  
"We don't have to worry about your-er Angel because not only does she have a natural resistance to having her mind read Gabriel doesn't come from the right line. Which means she could walk up to Gabriel and he wouldn't suspect a thing."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't ask me. But if I can't tell what Angel is thinking there are only five Vampires in the world who might be able to."  
  
"Good our plans will remain our own but...you can't read her mind? I thought you were one of the best at that?" Taber asked taken aback.  
  
"Of course I am." She snapped clearly unhappy that her rep was at stake.  
  
"Can we find her a job close to Gabriel or Raven?"  
  
"We could sell her to him." Risika suggested.  
  
"First of all stop talking about me like I'm not here and second there is no way in Hell!"  
  
"If Taber wants to sell you, you can't stop him he owns you."  
  
"I'm my own person so shut the fuck-"  
  
"I do."  
  
"What?" I asked shock spinning on my heel to face Taber instead.  
  
"Legally."  
  
"But you can't just own some one." I insisted. "It's against the law slavery was outlawed in the U.S. in 1865. I mean it might be legal in Africa but not here." I said spewing out things from World Cultures I was sure had disappeared from my memory shortly after the test.  
  
"Angel," Risika said in a calm logical voice (one I was sure to come to hate). "I've killed thousands of people. Not once has the U.S. government persecuted me for it. Do you think any other laws apply to Vampires, including the Emancipation Proclamation?"  
  
"But you can't own some one it's not right." I said dropping into my chair and resting my head in my hands.  
  
"'Right.' Is something that has to do with your conscience." Risika said in the same reasonable tone. "If you killed every night do you think you'd have a conscience?"  
  
"I think you're scaring her."  
  
"Fine. You explain it to her then."  
  
"We have our own world, Angel." He said gently. "We don't play by any rules but our own." He put his hand on my shoulder and knelt down beside me. When he spoke again it was a whisper to soften the harsh words. "I bought you. By our laws I own you."  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
"Angel, you have to understand-"  
  
"Get away from me!" I shouted lashing out at him. He caught my hand before I struck him but let it go and backed away. After an extended silence in which I was sure Risika and Taber had been talking, I had calmed down enough to ask the question that burned inside my mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" He sounded so innocent I glared up at him to see he appeared to be genuinely confused.  
  
"That you owned me."  
  
"I was under the impression that you had understood. I told you several times, Angel." He looked at me strait into my eyes. I tore my gaze away and stared down at my hands. "Look at me." He urged.  
  
"No. I may be young but I'm not stupid, Taber."  
  
"Look at me." This time it was an order and I felt the intense desire to look up at him. I bit the insides of my cheeks until I could taste blood in my mouth. I stared down at my hands watching in fascination as my fingernails bit bloody cresants into my palms. "Angel, look at me." My head snapped up and my angry eyes met his. Memories flooded my mind of the times he had told me he owned me. Of when he first met and he gave the man something to pay for me.  
  
"Stop it. Stop it, I understand." The memories abated and I dropped my gaze and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're going to sell me to Gabriel?" I asked in a voice that sounded to me like the eye of a storm.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I don't like that answer." I informed him.  
  
"Fine. Yes, I will." I was shocked. Not only was I a possession he was going to sell me to some one who could enslave a whole town with out so much as a guilty thought. "Look, you want to help us right?"  
  
"Yes. It would be horrible if they...did that, but I still don't see why you have to sell me to him." He sighed. He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
[We interrupt this story because a long and boring conversation is about to ensue. This story will now jump ahead to sometime in early evening the next day.]  
  
I dressed in the clothes Taber had brought me. White sports bra, white panties, (I had blushed when I noticed the underwear in the pile of clothes) Silver T-shirt, and fitted black denim jeans. No shoes or socks. I brushed my hair carefully so it parted down the middle and my black hair hung down on either side of my face. It felt odd not to wear make-up or jewelry but I shrugged it off and came out of my bathroom to face my fears. Risika and Taber and I had, had a long conversation yesterday about how I should act.  
  
"Come here." I walked slowly, silently across the floor. Taber pulled my arms behind my back and bound my wrists together tightly. I gritted my teeth but didn't cry out. "I hate to do this but..." He trailed off and I never got a chance to find out whether he was referring to tying me up or selling me because we stood outside a several story house. He placed his hand between my shoulder blades and pushed me forward. I stumbled up the steps of the porch. He rung the bell and a boy of fourteen or so answered.  
  
"Master Gabriel will be with you in just a moment My Lord." He led us into a living room and left, presumably to fetch Gabriel.  
  
"Taber." A pleasant male voice said in the same moment the Taber pushed me forcefully to my knees. This time I did cry out. I was going to have black and blue marks on my knees for ages. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I heard about what you've been doing in these towns." Taber answered shortly.  
  
"Have you now? Word gets out fast. And what's this?" He asked and I assumed he was talking about me but I couldn't be sure as I could only see his shins with out blatantly looking up at him.  
  
"A gift."  
  
"A gift from you? What would you have from me?"  
  
"I want in on what you're doing."  
  
"A sensible thing to ask for since I shall shortly bring about the demise of Midnight."  
  
"I thought as much. Hence I bring you a gift."  
  
"Ah, but now how do you know if I will except?"  
  
"She's your type." Ewwww. The way Taber said that made me want to throw up.  
  
"Really?" Gabriel seemed interested now.  
  
"Yes. Terribly sarcastic and vicious. Keeps going on about laws against slavery and stuff."  
  
"Stand up girl, I want a better look at you." I remained on my knees though I wished very much to stand up and relieve the pressure. "Are you deaf? I said stand up." I ignored him even as I watched his booted feet walking across the room in my direction. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. I whimpered because of the pain. "And stubborn as Hell, it would seem." He paused to smirk. "That can be fixed though." My stomach lurched. "You know me too well, Taber. You'll have your share of this new trade. I'll be sure to contact you." Taber took his cue and left. I belonged to Gabriel now. No one to protect me. Next time I saw Taber I was going to kill his living dead self. "Look up, girl." I looked up. "See that wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
  
"I didn't want a broken neck." I told him in as dull a monotone as I could manage. He laughed.  
  
"What's your name, girl?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be seventeen in a month."  
  
"Good. You can work a computer?" I snorted.  
  
"Who can't?" I questioned putting sarcasm into my voice.  
  
"Vampires." I swallowed nervously. He watched fascinated for a moment before continuing. "Perfect. You'll be useful then." His eyes flickered up and down me. "Seventeen." He said quietly savoring the word. I shivered. He was scaring me. "Hey, kid." He called. The boy appeared again a little too quickly.  
  
"Yes, Master Gabriel?" He asked head bowed.  
  
"Her room is the last one on the right on the third floor. Show her where it is then show her around the house." He shifted his gaze back to me. "I'll find you a little later." With that he strode out of the room leaving me with the boy. The boy rushed over to me and started untying the bindings on my wrists.  
  
"Sorry, that must hurt." He said when he was done.  
  
"Thank you..." I trailed off waiting for him to introduce himself.  
  
"Soren." He offered. "He must really like you." Soren said quietly leading me out of the room.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked trying not to sound as scared as I felt.  
  
"Partly because he actually asked what your name was but mostly because he didn't punish me for spying on him. Yet." He added. He led me up three flights of stairs down a long hall to the end. He opened the last door on he right and preceded me inside. I looked around. A twin bed, a nightstand, a chair in the corner, a bureau and a second door.  
  
"Going to show me the rest of the house now?" I asked politely.  
  
"Sure." He paused only briefly at the second story to explain that there were only offices there. He hurried on to the first floor as though he didn't like to hang around the second floor. The first door he opened didn't really surprise me. "Kitchen. Meals are severed at dusk, dawn, and at twelve a.m." The rest of the tour wasn't particularly interesting and I tuned it out in favor of thinking up ways to kill Taber. "Angel? Angel, are you paying attention?"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry."  
  
"I was saying that the doors are locked from the outside so you can't go into town unless you have a key. I think that's about it so ummmm...I have to go back to cleaning now. See you later, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, see you." I said as he walked away. I decided to go back to my room. I didn't really know what I was doing here. Spying supposedly. I opened the other door in my room and found a bathroom with a corner shower, toilet, and sink. I sighed bored and sat in the chair. I opened the shades to find a view of a walled garden. Most of the flowers in the garden were night flowering. I flicked the glass of the window. It had a peculiar ring to it. Safety glass.  
  
"Angel?" Gabriel called knocking once before entering.  
  
"Gabriel." I said sarcastically. "How nice to see you again so soon." He smiled.  
  
"I am your Master you will address me as such." I made a thinking face as though I was deciding something.  
  
"I don't think I will."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Surely you're not daft?" I said pleasantly.  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game."  
  
"I was under the impression that games were something one played on a computer or with a board and pieces?"  
  
"You will address me as Master Gabriel or else."  
  
"Or else? How cliché, Gabriel."  
  
"If you find that cliché then you will find this refreshing I'm sure. You will address me as Master Gabriel or you may just find what I want from you is a little more than working with computers." I shuddered.  
  
"You've made your point, Master Gabriel." I told him flatly. He smiled. God how I hate his smiles more than Taber's. Taber. I was going to kill him first chance I got.  
  
"Good. Come along then." I followed him down a flight of stairs to the second floor. He opened the fifth door on the left and went inside. I went in after him carefully resisting the urge to close the door. Inside was a nice computer desk with boxes containing a computer monitor, tower, and all-in-one printer stacked on top of it. There was a black engineers style chair as well. I walked over to the desk and examined the boxes.  
  
"Wow. A G-5? Do you know how much those things cost? Not to mention that Apple hasn't made very many yet..." I trailed off and attempted to open the boxes but gave up frustrated. "Do you have a box cutter?" He looked at me blankly. "Or a knife?" I tried. He pulled a small jack knife from his pocket and flipped it open deftly before handing it to me handle first. "Thanks." I slit open the tape along the top of the monitor box and set the knife down. I pulled back the flaps of the box and took out the instruction manual. I set the manual down on the desk and my hand paused over the knife for a moment. I shielded my thoughts as I had done from Taber before. Not that it matter much because according to Risika he wouldn't notice anyway. I pulled out another box. This would have the keyboard, mouse, and cords in. I took out the first piece of Styrofoam packing. I moved the boxes to one side of the desk and lifted out the monitor ever so carefully. I picked up the knife and slit open the next box but instead of setting it back down I let my anger take control. I recalled what he'd said earlier and what he'd implied. With the ease of long practice and the accuracy of adrenaline and hate I flicked my wrist sending the jackknife to bury itself to the handle in his chest.  
  
"Fuck!" He yelled, clearly in pain. I watched in mute fascination as he pulled the knife gingerly out of his chest. He licked the blood off the blade of the knife and closed it dropping it back in his pocket. He pulled off his ruined shirt and threw it to the floor. He wiped away the blood on his chest with his hand. There was nothing there now but a tiny scratch which healed before my eyes. He grinned. It was a completely feral smile. He took a step in my direction and I backed up. He took another step and again I backed up. He stepped toward me a third time and when I backed up this time I hit the wall. I knew he could see the fear in my eyes as well as taste it in the air. He grabbed my wrists in his hand and pinned them to the wall above me. He pressed close to me and I could feel the heat radiating off him. He kissed me roughly on the mouth before using his free hand to expose my neck by tugging on my hair, hard. He bent his head to the left side of my neck and bit, rather harder than nessicary. He started to suck my blood out and I grimanced in pain. It hurt like Hell because he wasn't using any of his mental control to make it feel pleasant not to mention the fact that he actually had to suck my blood out because he was drinking from the jugular vein rather than my caroted artery. However it was only a moment before he pulled away fro me spitting my blood on the floor. "Blood-bonded! Taber gave me a fucking Blood-bonded human." I felt my blood trickling down my neck. I wanted to press my hand against the wound to stop the bleeding but Gabriel still help my wrists pinned to the wall. "He sent you here to kill me." He said lowering his voice a little but it sounded even more dangerous at this level. "Did he send you here to kill me?"  
  
"What makes you think I'd tell you?"  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"I doubt that." I said fearlessly meeting his eye. I glanced away first.  
  
"I would cooperate if I were you."  
  
"Yeah well you're not so, go to Hell." He glowered at me and in the moment a woman appeared in the door-way. She had burgundy hair and eyes. Freaky.  
  
"Gabriel?" She asked glaring at me.  
  
"Ravyn, take her down to the basement and chain her up." Ravyn raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Put my own knife in my chest."  
  
"I bet you just loved that."  
  
"Hardly. I can only deal with one woman trying to kill me at a time." Ravyn chuckled and walked across the room. Gabriel released me and Ravyn pulled a dagger and held it to my throat before I could react.  
  
"Come along now." Ravyn said mock sweetly.  
  
"Like I have a choice." I grumbled trying not to slit my own throat. We walked like that her pushing me in front until we got to a seemingly blank wall on the first floor. She kicked one of the lower panels and the door slid back to reveal stairs. She pushed me down the steep steps and I almost fell twice but managed to keep my balance with the thought in my head that I'd kill my self by tripping. When we got to the bottom she flicked a switch to turn on the light.  
  
"Before I let you go I just want you to understand one thing. If you do something stupidly heroics I'll kill you. Try to run I'll kill you. Try to kill me I'll kill you. If you cooperate you might not be killed. Think about it this way; certain death or the chance of living." I let this sink in before answering her.  
  
"I understand." She pulled the knife away from my throat and I brought my hand to my throat checking to see if there were more wounds than just where Gabriel had bitten me.  
  
"Sit against the wall there." Ravyn said gesturing with her dagger. I sat down wondering if being chained up was going to hurt much. Ravyn clenched her dagger between her teeth and grabbed my hands. She clamped them into some manicles I hadn't noticed above my head. Next she clamped my ankles into shackles that were bolted to the floor. I bit my lip when she pinched my skin in the hinge. Ravyn climbed the stairs grumbling something to the effect of: I am the leader of fucking Buja but still being Gabriel's fucking pet! I started counting ceiling tiles in an attempt to ignore the pain and I didn't even realize I'd drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lizard: You can certainly send me an e-mail at this address (Jacesalazarslytherin.zzn.com or appleblosomshotmail.com) I would love if you and your friends could review again. L.O.L. (lots of luv)  
  
Clavel: I like threats they work... yeah I like their little game too and indeed he is the Vampire but Angel has a lot of charisma  
  
Katie 1-2-3: Perhaps I haven't made this clear: TABER IS EVIL! Still your favorite! Does dance Ow! That kinda hurt not doing that particular move ever again.  
  
Me: here's another reply to make you happy. I always keep my word... no, no you don't need a life I do. I write this after all no?  
  
Thanks to all my other reviewers and e-mailers!  
  
A/N: The bad news. I am going camping for two weeks the last week of June and the first week in July. Needless to say I will be far from comps and modems so no chaps then I'm afraid. I promises to write though. Review or Flame! (--)  
  
P.S. NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET BACK FROM CAMP UNLESS I GET REVIEWS! 


	18. Day TwentyFour To death, life,& insanity

A/N: I'm sorry! I had to leave for camp a day early so I couldn't post on Friday as planned but I did grab the zip disk this was on in hopes I could find a comp. Well the boy who works in the boat house had a comp. and that's where I'm writing from.  
  
Disclaimer: Mary-Anna, Liza, Tia, Tabitha, Mattie, Angel, Taber, the plot, TECC, and all other previously mentioned characters belong to none other than yours truly.  
  
A day had passed by my figuring and still neither Angoris nor Gabriel had come to see me. Not that I minded but I was getting bloody bored. I had healed enough that movement wasn't overtly painful. I was stretching and practicing what I remembered of Karate and Yoga to keep my muscles from cramping and getting stiff. Rap, rap. Rap, rap. Rap, rap.  
  
"I'm awake." I said walking around the cot to the sliding panel in the wall. I picked up my old tray only to nearly drop it again. Instead of Soren looking in at me it was the burgundy beauty, Ravyn. I gave her the old tray and she handed me the new one, which felt considerably heavier than the tray's Soren had given me even though it had the same food on it and was the same kind of tray. "Ravyn. Why are you bringing me my food? You poison it?"  
  
"No. Gabriel'd have my hide if I did." With that she slammed the panel closed rather more forcefully than necessary. I sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. I balanced the tray on my lap and frowned. It was digging into my lap. I ate quickly and set it down. Clink.  
  
"Did that tray just go clink?" I asked aloud. I picked it up and flipped it over. Scratched into the bottom of the tray were the words: Suicide is painless, but so is murder. Two oblongs were duct taped to the bottom of the tray. I peeled away the duct tape on the shorter one to reveal a short balanced dagger. I eagerly pulled back the other piece of duct tape and smiled at the longer well-balanced dagger. I stashed the daggers under the mattress for when Gabriel and/or Angoras decided to 'grace' me with their presence. I closed my eyes and fell into a dream like state but I wasn't quite asleep.  
  
"Wakey, wakey." A deep male voice sung.  
  
"Go away, Vampire." I said not bothering to identify the owner of the voice.  
  
"I don't think we will." He said again. I heaved a sigh and opened my eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked not looking around to locate the Vampires.  
  
"Did Taber send you here to kill me?"  
  
"I don't know, Gabriel."  
  
"I told you she was lying, Master." Angoras' voice said from closer then Gabriel's.  
  
"Why do you care any way? Don't you have punishments for people who hurt Vampires?"  
  
"Yes, and I guarantee you wont like them. So, why not just tell me what you know?" Gabriel said.  
  
"Taber and another Vampire had a plan. The only thing I know about it was that I was going to be sold to you to spy on you."  
  
"Liar." Angoras said.  
  
"If it was Taber who wants me killed then I will make you a Free Blood and set you free." I snorted.  
  
"I don't trust the word of blood suckers."  
  
"You trusted Taber's word." Angoras pointed out tracing his finger over the scars on the right side of my neck. The muscles in my neck tensed but I knew better than to bat his hand away.  
  
"Exactly why I don't trust blood suckers." I worked my hand under the edge of the mattress. I grasped the handle of the shorter dagger and in one smooth movement dragged it out and threw it at where I thought Angoras was. I pulled the other knife out and rolled off the cot landing in a crouch. I jumped up ready to face Gabriel.  
  
"Not a smart move little girl." Gabriel said from behind me. I spun quickly but Gabriel already had a knife drawn. I slashed at him recklessly but he grabbed my wrist and dug his fingers into my tendons forcing me to drop the knife. He pulled me to him and put his knife to my throat. "Have you any idea what the punishment for killing a Vampire is?"  
  
"I can guess." I said my voice quiet. I was afraid.  
  
"You don't have to." Angoras said. With a growl of pain and anger Gabriel released me and turned to face Angoras. Gabriel pulled the dagger from his shoulder and with a knife in both hands advanced on the knifeless Angoras.  
  
"Angoras, my child, you should know by now your strength can never match mine." I grabbed the knife that had fallen at my feet and lunged. My dagger miraculously went where it was intended.  
  
"Angoras help me." Gabriel said in a nearly defeated voice.  
  
"You who killed my family. You who made me the monster I am. Like Hell I'll help you.  
  
"Die God damn you!" I said pulling the dagger out and plunging it in again. Gabriel slumped.  
  
"Twist it around to destroy the heart." Angoras suggested.  
  
"How could you...?" Gabriel never got to finish his last sentence how ever because I had taken Angoras' advice. Gabriel's body hunched over itself sliding to the floor with the dagger still sticking out of his back. He didn't bleed.  
  
"I- I did I? I just killed some one." I said sinking to the floor bringing my knees to my chest I wrapped my arms around my legs rocking back and forth. "I just killed some one." I whispered marveling at this feat as well as fearing myself. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. I sensed more than felt Angoras kneel down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders and forced me to look at him.  
  
"To quote the Witches; 'One cannot kill what has been dead for centuries.'"  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I sobbed harder. He wiped the tears from my face and held my head between his hands.  
  
"Shhhh. Don't cry. Don't cry. I can't stand it when women cry."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you? Not forty-eight hours ago you were threatening to rape me and beat me and you're telling me not to cry? Well you might be a cold-hearted bastard but I have never killed-"He cut me off by covering my lips with his in a brief kiss. I pulled away agitated that he'd done that just to shut me up.  
  
"Well isn't this a touching moment?" I scrambled up and got as far away from Angoras as possible. This was hard to do because the room was small to begin with and crowded with four people (if you counted Gabriel's corpse) it was claustrophobic. I realized I was staring at Angoras where he was still kneeling on the floor. I tore my gaze away and studied the other Vampire (the living one.) He had waist length black hair; black eyes and Gods forbid a tan? The man was wearing just a pair of pants showing off his physique. He had a coiled whip in one hand and his black on black eyes were sparkling with laughter. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and looked just in time to see Angoras stand and bow to the other immortal. The other Vampire simply inclined his head before turning his attention to me. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jaguar Trainer and owner of Midnight." He bowed mockingly to me. He looked at me expectantly waiting for my name possibly rank. "No name?" I glared at him. "Title?" He persisted.  
  
"Slave." Angoras supplied.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Did you kill him, Angoras?" Jaguar asked.  
  
"Yes. I got fed up with the bloody bastard. Am I to be made a Free Blood?"  
  
"Yes you are free to leave." Angoras disappeared with out a word. Jaguar turned back to me studying me. I stiffened and looked down at myself. I felt dirty. I hadn't taken a shower in days my clothes were dirty and my shirt was spattered in my own blood. "So, slave, what did you do to deserve being locked in here?"  
  
"Threw a knife at Gabriel." I answered casually inspecting my fingernails.  
  
"And I thought that was Ravyn's job." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well my temper kinda takes control when men make lewd comments about me." He didn't speak for a while and wore the expression of one doing mental calculations.  
  
"Come here slave."  
  
"I am not a slave! Gabriel's dead that means I'm free."  
  
"I'm sorry to shatter your delusions but Gabriel was indebted to me and you'll do nicely as at least half of what he owed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, slave, come here."  
  
"I have a name." I said crossing my arms over my chest to hide the shaking in my hands.  
  
"You didn't tell me what it was so how am I to know?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Fine then, Angel, come here."  
  
"Nope." His eyes hardened.  
  
"If there is one rule that will always apply while you are in slavery it is that your Master is your life. Nothing comes before his wishes and for the time being I am your Master and you will do as I say."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I doubt you want me to. I will tell you what I tell all my slaves; I give very few orders. If you choose not to do as I ask... well it is your choice."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Then we will discuss that then wont we?"  
  
"I want to know now."  
  
"You are trying my patience."  
  
"You're playing stupid today I see. I see you're winning as well." I quipped an old line from my middle school years. There was a sharp pain in my arm as he twisted it around.  
  
"I haven't killed a human in many years and I'm not planning on starting now. I am however going to sell you the first chance I get and your new Master or Mistress will not like your lip I'm sure."  
  
"Fine. Let go of me." He released me and I stumbled backward not hitting the wall as I had expected but instead I nearly tripped over a settee.  
  
"Jaguar I- oh sorry Jaguar I didn't know you were busy." A boy about my age was looking from me to Jaguar's obvious anger. He inclined his head ad started back out the door.  
  
"Eric, wait."  
  
"Yes?" He asked stepping back into the room head tilted to the side awaiting orders.  
  
"Give her a tour of the building. Show her where she will be staying and tell the seamstress to get her a couple of outfits she wont need many she's not staying long."  
  
"Yes, Jaguar." He held the door open for me and followed me out. "I haven't Jaguar that angry since before Jeshicka was killed." Eric commented blandly. "Midnight is laid out with four wings and a court yard in the middle. Which by the way is locked and no one is allowed in. This is the North wing it is mostly offices and sitting rooms. The South wing is where you'll be staying with the rest of the people. The West wing you'll probably want to avoid that's where the Vampires stay. The East wing is where the kitchens and-"  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked cutting him off. He stopped and turned to face me startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I noticed you didn't call Jaguar 'Master.' He also obviously trusts you. Why are you here?"  
  
"You didn't call him Master either." Eric pointed out.  
  
"Blood suckers don't deserve our respect." He winced as though one of the Vampires might hear me and come running.  
  
"Vampires deserve utmost respect. Especially if you want to live longer than a few days." He said curtly.  
  
"Then why didn't you call him Master?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I can see why Jaguar was angry." He muttered.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Jaguar treats me as a son."  
  
"Treats you as a son?"  
  
"I am still his slave if that's what you're getting at."  
  
"Why are you here though?"  
  
"I haven't any where else to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My family was killed." What he didn't say hung in the air and it was all I could do not to finish his statement.  
  
"How long have you-?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"How old are you?" Her seemed to think about this for a moment before answering.  
  
"Around eighteen. Why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
"Curious."  
  
"How old are you?" I bit my lip not sure.  
  
"Nearly seventeen."  
  
"Why are you in the trade?"  
  
"He killed my family."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Blood sucker."  
  
"Which Vampire?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"How did you end up with Jaguar?"  
  
"I can remember He killed my family and then I lost a couple of days. I got sold to Taber and he kept me for a while." I decided not to elaborate on that. "Then he gave me to Gabriel. I kinda threw a knife at Gabriel he got mad beat me up and put me in a room with no doors. Him and Angoris came to annoy me and Angoris killed Gabriel." I took a deep breath. "Enter Jaguar center stage." I finished quickly.  
  
"Have a name?"  
  
"Quite a few actually which would you like. My given name? That's Leah Mary Jackson. Taber called me Azure for a few days then decided he like Angel better. Then I told another person at Gabriel's house my name is Angelica Kayla Ornn."  
  
"Which do you like best?"  
  
"Angel is fine. Do you know if its day or night?"  
  
"Night of course." He glanced at his watch compulsively and swore. "This door is my room the room you'll sleep in is three down. I'll see you later." He called the last over his shoulder running in the direction we'd come from. I walked to the room he mentioned and opened the door. There were two sets of bunk beds. Three were done up with bedclothes and sheets and blankets simply sat folded on the fourth. I decided it was mine. I fixed the blankets climbed up and tried to sleep.  
  
Later...  
  
"Angel?" I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. I was where again? Midnight.  
  
"Eric?" I asked sitting up and dangling my legs off the bunk.  
  
"Can I come in?" I glanced around seeing no one else I answered.  
  
"I don't see why not." The door opened and he stepped in. He walked over and stood in front of me hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. "Where did you have to go any way?"  
  
"I had to get Jaguar's permission."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It's not important. You'll need an assignment while you're here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We always need cooks and people to help out side though I sincerely doubt Jaguar would let you out. Other than that there's pretty much bleeding and cleaning."  
  
"Bleeding?" I felt my stomach churn at the word.  
  
"To feed the Vampires. Most people don't really like he job but it doesn't involve much work and..." He trailed off eyes darting from my face to the scars on my neck. I ran my fingers through my hair self consciously letting it back down so it covered my neck.  
  
"No. It wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said it wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"Why do you have an illness? Vampires usually can tell and-"  
  
"I can cook."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's none of your business. What do you do here any way?"  
  
"I run the place." He replied quite casually.  
  
"I thought Jaguar ran it?"  
  
"Jaguar runs it sure finances and stuff but Jaguar is only one person and he has most of the town to run as well. I make sure things get done. I show people around I go to town and get food I order supplies I make sure the meals are ready on time I make sure the Vampires get fed." He shrugged. "You know stuff like that. Behind every orderly Vampiric house hold is a mortal."  
  
"All that stuff might not get done if you weren't here?"  
  
"I went away for a while once four years ago Jaguar says it was chaos and indeed it still was a mess when I got back."  
  
"You can run away from here?" I asked surprised.  
  
"No." He said flatly.  
  
"Then how did you leave?"  
  
"With Turquoise Draka."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A former hunter."  
  
"Former? Is she dead?"  
  
"In a sense."  
  
"You speak in riddles. Ok so you left with her... How did you get out?"  
  
"We went into the court yard and climbed over the wall then she fought off a cougar shape shifter and Lord Daryl. Then we scaled a fenced and walked all the way out of Jaguar's territory then she called a... friend and he picked us up."  
  
"Sounds iffy."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Earlier you said the court yard was locked how did you get in?"  
  
"You still need to go visit the seam stress and Tia..." He said motioning for me to get down.  
  
"You're dodging my question." I said jumping down.  
  
"So? You dodged mine." He asked steering me out the door and into the hall.  
  
"That's personal."  
  
"So is this besides you can't escape."  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
"Impossible Jaguar could have you back a few minutes after he knew you were gone."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He owns you." Eric replied simply.  
  
"I don't understand. How does that make it so he can find me?"  
  
"It's a connection Vampires make with umm the people that belong to them. It works similarly with blood-bonds."  
  
"I'll be expecting Taber any minute now then." I said under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why would you be expecting Lord Taber?"  
  
"I told you it was nothing now drop it."  
  
"Alright, alright don't bite my head off." He said holding his hands up in front of him palms out. He stopped and opened a door holding it ajar so I could precede him. I walked in and a lady sitting and stitching on a sewing machine looked up.  
  
"Hello Tabitha." Eric greeted.  
  
"Hello, dear." She said smiling at him. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Angel. Angel, Tabitha."  
  
"Hi Tabitha." I said politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Angel. What can I do you for?"  
  
"Angel needs a few outfits. Nothing new she's not supposed to stay long."  
  
"Really?" Tabitha asked interest piqued.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently the blood sucker, Jaguar, doesn't like me much."  
  
"You shouldn't speak of Vampires that way. Particularly your Master." Tabitha said crossly.  
  
"Tabitha was born here so I wouldn't bad mouth the Vampires around her." Eric whispered leaning toward me when Tabitha had disappeared into a door on the far wall.  
  
"Thank you, Mister twenty-twenty hind sight." I whispered back as a few bars of humming drifted into the room. A few minutes later a now smiling Tabitha walked back into the room carrying a cloth bag with folded clothes in it.  
  
"Here you are, Angel, dear" She said kindly my mistreatment of Vampires apparently behind her. She gave me the bag.  
  
"Thank you, Tabitha."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you later Eric. Good bye." She said shooing us out of her workroom.  
  
"This way." Eric said taking my elbow when I turned the wrong way. "If you go that way you'll shortly be in the west wing."  
  
"Oh." I felt stupid. We walked for a while in silence before Eric spoke quietly.  
  
"Taber, you are blood-bonded to him aren't you?"  
  
"What?" I asked surprised that he had figured it out. "How did you guess?"  
  
"Firstly when you spend a lot of time around Vampires you can sort of feel their auras I guess. Yours felt kind of funny. Second you said being a bleeder wasn't a good idea. You were fearing blood sickness. Thirdly you got defensive about it when I asked. Fourthly your comment about Taber coming after I explained about why you couldn't escape from Midnight. After that it just took a bit of time for the pieces to fit."  
  
"Damn. Please," I implored. "Don't tell Jaguar." He frowned.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Please?" I pleaded. He bit his lip still frowning at me.  
  
"I'll try. I don't see why not though he wouldn't be mad."  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"As you wish. Tia was born here as well. She was the result of a blood-bonded human and a mortal girl. Needless to say I'm sure you two could have long lovely talks about how evil Vampires are."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"In here." He said opening another door. A girl about fourteen was dancing around listening to a set of headphones. She was actually working but it appeared to be a very dull job that the music made much more enjoyable. He cleared his throat loudly. Tia took no notice. "Tia." Again she remained oblivious. "Tia!" Eric shouted. Her eyes darted over to us but she pretended she hadn't noticed. "Tia take those head phones off now or I'll have you scrubbing floors for a month!" She pulled the head phones down around her neck.  
  
"Yes boss!" She said saluting him with a cheeky grin. Eric smiled at her.  
  
"How many times have I told you that just because I got you the God damned head phones that doesn't mean you can use them to ignore me?" She counted on her fingers.  
  
"Twelve?" She suggested.  
  
"Wrong as usual, Tia. This makes it an even twenty." She seemed to notice me for the first time and drank in my horrible appearance.  
  
"Does it? You know I have trouble counting past ten with out taking off my socks." She said lifting up her leg and wiggling her stocking covered toes at him.  
  
"Very funny. You are, by far, a much better mathematician than most of the people here and you know it." Eric sounded a very odd mixture of a parent and older brother.  
  
"Don't I just? Any way what's up who's she?"  
  
"This is Angel and she needs some stuff."  
  
"Lemme guess tooth brush, soap, washcloth, shampoo, hair brush, hair ties and... tampax." She said the last grinning even more and then laughing as he colored slightly.  
  
"You're right of course now get them." She started to walk off into the large room. "Put them in a bag." He called after her. His only reply was Tia's howls of laughter. She came back a couple of minutes later with another cloth bag which she handed to me before putting her head phones back on and dancing off into the shelves going back to her job. Eric and I walked down the hall until he stopped in front of a door. "I have to go for a few minutes but I'll be back. I suggest you change into fresh clothes or all the girls in the kitchens will be gossiping about you." With that he turned and left. I went into the room and opened the door to what I assumed was the bathroom. I started a shower and took off my dirty clothes. Something about the way Eric ordered people around casually bothered me. Perhaps it was the complete lack of threat his voice held or mayhap it was because his suggestion were- just that- suggestions. I finished getting ready just in time to hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"One second." I crossed the room and opened the door. I went out into the hall and leaned against my now closed door. Eric looked slightly shocked at my appearance. "Like what you see?" I teased hopping to get him to quit starring at me. His eyes snapped up to my face and his cheeks flushed.  
  
"You clean up nicely." He commented before directing me down the hall and through a lobby-like room to the next hall. This must be the south wing. "This is the south wing." Eric told me answering my thoughts with uncanny accuracy. He walked with me down the hall to nearly the halfway point. He opened a door and inside was not the chaos I expected but rather an organized chaos. I was about to turn and question Eric but his footsteps were already echoing far down the corridor. I shrugged and stepped into the room the door clicking shut behind me. One girl traded off stirring a large pot with another so she could collapse into a chair. The girl in the chair noticed me and beckoned me over. I made my way over slowly nearly colliding with a girl carrying a tray full of cooling pastries.  
  
"You are... new slave of Jaguar's, yes?" She asked her accent thick and her words choppy. Clearly English was far from being easy for her to speak.  
  
"Yes." I replied simply.  
  
"My name is Mary-Anna. You are working here?" She asked gesturing to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes. I am Angel." Her face brightened and she smiled at me.  
  
"From heaven?" She pointed upwards. "To save us?" I shook my head.  
  
"No. Sorry but it is only my name." Some one grabbed my arm and spun me around before I could catch more than a glimpse of Mary-Anna's broken look.  
  
"Are you supposed to be here?" She asked. I nodded mutely. "Good come help me." She led me over to a counter with a cutting board set in and pointed at a knife chained to the counter then at a pile of vegetables that needed to be cut.  
  
Later...  
  
I sat on my bunk listening to but not participating in the gossip of the girls I shared my room with. Of course I use the term girl loosely as one of the 'girls' was possibly old enough to be my mother and another looked young enough to have not started her period yet. The third was Mary- Anna who could easily have fallen into any age group as she went from chattering like a thirteen-year-old to gazing at the younger girl with that 'mother' look in her eyes.  
  
"Where did Jaguar get you?" The younger girl, Liza, asked what had been troubling the older girls with very little tact. It took me a moment to register that she had been talking to me.  
  
"Don't you think it rude to ask such personal questions?" The older woman snapped hiding the curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Mattie." They got side tracked with a lecture on etiquette, which I had no desire to listen to.  
  
"Where I've been and how I got here has nothing to do with the person I am." I said loudly disrupting Mattie's lecture.  
  
"I am very sorry I only wished to speak to you and it was the only question I could think of to initiate conversation." Liza answered stumbling over the larger words managing to sound both contrite and utterly innocent of the real world.  
  
"It's ok. I've been rather on edge since I was torn from the world I knew and dropped rather cruelly in a heap into this one. Indeed I always thought it would be cool if Vampire myths were real but now that I find that I would have preferred my blissful ignorance."  
  
"It must be rough to be here and not have grown up in it as I have." Liza said softly climbing up to join me on my bunk. I blinked slowly a few times.  
  
"You grew up here surrounded by Vampires?"  
  
"Yes. You can get along with them all right if you remember titles and manage to stay out of their way when they are angry but Jaguar is nice and Turquoise is as well. She used to be a slave until Jaguar changed her just after Jeshicka left. She also was a Hunter in Bruja and we all wonder why he made her into something he hated especially since he loves her."  
  
"Wait do you mean Turquoise Draka?"  
  
"Of course." Our conversation died quickly after that and the next thing I knew I was drifting into a dream filled sleep.  
  
A/N: I luv you all so Review or Flame! (I expect some nice reviews when I get back home or no chappies for you!) (--) 


	19. Day Twenty Five To pain & secrets

A/N: I'M BACK! Wooooo! Damn am I glad to back to my comp. and my vid games, air conditioning, and general frequentare phobia. Heh heh not to say I didn't love it there but there were just too many gods damned people! Reviews are lovely things. Didn't get nearly enough but I was still perdy happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rand, Angel, Taber, TECC, and of course the plot. Most of every else belongs to the ever-wonderful AAR.  
  
"Angel. Is time to wake." Mary-Anna told me for the third time. I groaned and finally rolled off my bed. I landed on my feet but had to catch hold of the bed to remain up right. I went intro the bathroom changed and brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and came out allowing Liza to have the bathroom. Walking with Mary-Anna we went to the kitchen for another long day.  
  
Later...  
  
According to Mary-Anna we were only required to help with two meals a night so I had my early morning off. I had learned quite a bit about the other women's lives here whilst I worked to prepare the evening and midnight meal. I was wandering through the halls when suddenly the aura of Vampires was so over powering I couldn't breath. I started to turn back to the three safe wings when some one grabbed my wrist.  
  
"What is this? A sweet little girl? And in the West Wing? I think I'll just have a little taste of you. Would you like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. It's so much better when you struggle." The Vampire pulled me against him and yanked on my hair tilting my head back. He leaned toward my neck.  
  
"Don't bite me you fucking leech!" I screamed at him struggling in his grasp. He only smiled.  
  
"Let her go now or Jaguar will kill you, Rand."  
  
"She's in the West Wing."  
  
"She is not a Bleeder, Rand now let her go and find yourself another meal." The Vampire pushed me away from him and Eric kept me from falling with a grunt of effort. I heard a whoosh of air as the Vampire disappeared. "You alright?" He asked steadying me so I could stand on my own to feet again.  
  
"I guess so. Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." He said smiling. He took my hand and we walked out of the West Wing together.  
  
"So," I started. "Do you always go around abusing Jaguar's power?" He raised his eyes brows.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Nah." We walked in silence for a while longer and all I could think of was Turquoise Draka who he'd mentioned so casually yesterday. "Eric." I said tugging on his hand to get him to stop. "I've been wondering, who is Turquoise Draka?"  
  
"I told you. She was a slave she got away end of story."  
  
"Liar. I know she's a Vampire. I also know she was a Hunter in Bruja. I know also that Jaguar loves but what I wonder is why you ran away with her." Eric sighed.  
  
"Jaguar told us to leave. He didn't want Jeshicka to kill us while he waited for Jesse to kill her."  
  
"Jesse?" I asked interrupting.  
  
"Trieste. Are you quite finished now on quizzing me on things I'd really rather not talk about?"  
  
"You didn't have to answer."  
  
"No. But I would have you return the favor."  
  
"What do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"There are rumors..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just vague whispers really. Ah, but what I know already gives them substance. The combination goes something like this: Taber blood-bonded you to him and some time later he and another Vampire needed a spy to help them get rid of Gabriel's ah well I'm not certain what he was doing but- in any case Taber gave you to Gabriel you put a knife in his heart but unfortunately for you it didn't kill him. He found out you were blood bonded to Taber so he thought Taber had sent you to kill him. He had Angoris torture you until he got tired of you telling him the same thing over and over. What I wonder is why he couldn't get into your mind? So when he came to annoy you several days later with Angoris you had some how managed to get daggers. You killed him not Angoris. Is it all true?"  
  
"You cannot kill what's been dead for centuries." I quoted.  
  
"Did you destroy him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did Taber send you to kill him?"  
  
"That might have been his intention but I do not believe it was. I think he and Risika were planning on doing it themselves."  
  
"You should allow me to tell Jaguar."  
  
"Not in a million years. Well that is if you're planning on living that long as well?" Eric shrugged.  
  
"That is hardly for me to decide. Was it so for you?" I think about that for a minute.  
  
"I think he asked me..." I shook my head trying to clear my head of the thoughts that always accompanied anything to do with Taber. "I cannot remember very well. But I'm certain he asked me. He told me..." I trailed off.  
  
"Told you what?" Eric prompted.  
  
"Told me I wouldn't age so long as he lived. Told me he could make me a Vampire some day if I liked. He... said lots of things... I'm sure but my memories are all distorted, blurry. When I woke up he gave me my new name... I've kept it rather than reverting to my real name because I am not sweet innocent Leah any more... I am afraid that she is long dead and buried." I told Eric with forced nonchalance.  
  
"What is it about this Vampire that you protect him and fear him all the while you speak of him as your fondest memory?"  
  
"It is not nearly as simple as you would have it seem." I told him as he opened the door to a bedroom. We stepped in and he closed the door behind us. It took me a moment to realize it was not just any bedroom, it was Eric's. It was impeccably clean but it was very much his. For starters it was a normal sized bedroom with a single occupant. The walls had a mural painting of a sun lit landscape rather than simply being sponge painted. "Who did the murals?"  
  
"Jaguar hired a painter to do it after...'  
  
"After what?"  
  
"Nothing it doesn't matter." He said quickly looking away from me.  
  
"You can tell me Eric it's okay."  
  
"We got in a fight once." He said staring intently at the wall. "He ended up beating me. I nearly died. I remember him crying when he offered immortality then when I was in the twilight between life and death. I refused. When I got better he showered me with gifts but never ever apologized." He paused add then. "I think you should go now."  
  
"Eric." I said softly stepping toward him.  
  
"Angel leave."  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Leave now." I hesitated. "Leave before I lose control and hurt you." He ordered. I left quickly and for he rest of he night until midmorning when I finally got to sleep all I could think about was how incredibly loud it as when he slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
A/N: Oh, on a side note my Jace Quin story is quite a few chaps long so expect it to be started in the near future as soon as I think of a title. If you want to submit a possible title tell me in a review or send me an e- mail. Review or Flame! (--) Read my bio btw! 


	20. Day Twenty Six Complex Simplicity

A/N: Hello all! How are you all this fine night? I must express how sorry I am that I've not been writing much in Blood Ties. I have two good err well semi-good reasons why I've not though. The first is that I've been working furiously on Raised in evil (or rie) the second is less credible. I'm rather Harvest Moon otaku and my bro bought me the newest one for graduation (great brother huh? Damn how much better do I like him now that he's in the Navy let me count the ways? Or not...) neway I've been playing like mad.  
  
A/N2: I wasn't particularly inspired to edit and post this until I got a review from Silver Sakura so here's to her! Raises glass of peach wine and takes a sip Yummy. Shhh! Don't tell anyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Taber, Angel, TECC, the plot, and all previously mention characters. Most of everything else belongs to AAR I say 'most' because there might be idioms and such I throw in from my read, TV, movies et cetera.  
  
After long evening of working in the kitchen I searched out Eric. I found Eric trying desperately not to yell at Tia for having just woken though it was well past midnight. His fists were balled at his sides his jaw clenched tightly and he was glaring at her in a way that made me cringe and it wasn't even directed at me. As it was Tia was cowering in fear that he would strike her and attempting to stammer out an explanation. Tia saw me and looked to me obviously hoping I would rescue her. Eric noticed where she was looking and spun to face me instead. Then with out words or explanation he clamped and proceeded to drag down the hall.  
  
"Eric." I said softly not wishing for his anger to flare up again. He continued to stare strait ahead not glancing at me. "Eric where are we going?" I asked trying to keep fear out of my voice. Why am I afraid of him? I wondered. I had hardly ever felt afraid of Taber. Anger, yes, annoyance, but not fear. "Eric?" This time the fear was evident in my voice and I felt disgusted with myself that I could sound so meek. I mean I was afraid of this mortal human boy. I yanked as hard as I cold but he only stumbled and managed to maintain his grip. "Eric, let go of me now or I'll scream." I said in a low but, I hoped, dangerous voice.  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The door to out-side." He replied jingling some keys in front of my face before snatching them away. "Err sorry." He said letting me go. "I hope I didn't hurt you?" I inspected my wrist.  
  
"Nah, Taber's done far worse."  
  
"I... wanted you to come with me but I was so angry at Tia I knew if I opened my mouth I'd end up yelling." He stopped at a seemingly random door and flicked through the numbered keys until he found the correct one. Once he found it he inserted it in the lock and twisted until the lock clicked. He opened the door and held it ajar for me. I went through and immediately felt the surprisingly warm, muggy air surround me. I stepped away from Midnight raising my arms and face to the stars. I turned in circles watching the stars move with me. I could feel the misty water-filled air swirl around me. I could hear my laugher tumbling out into the other wise silent night. I spotted Eric out of the corner of my eyes. I halted my spinning just long enough to grab his hand and pull him off the steps and into my dance. We spun faster and faster until I got so dizzy I broke away and fell to the ground on my ass laughing. Eric collapsed next to me. "You alright?"  
  
"Wonderful! It's such a nice morning don'tcha think?"  
  
"It'd be better if everything stopped spinning." After a long silence finally asked Eric something that'd been bothering me.  
  
"Why didn't you take it?"  
  
"Take what?" He asked sparing m a glance before his gaze returned to the sky.  
  
"Immortality. You know when Jaguar offered it to you?"  
  
"Simple choice. Think about it. Would you really want to be made into something that has been the bane of your existence for years?"  
  
"Maybe." He looked at me sharply.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"I really don't know. Taber really wasn't that bad. Gabriel and Angoras were no worse than some mortals. Jaguar is fair... they just don't seem that bad to me all and all."  
  
"You don't think they're evil? They keep humans as pets; kill nightly, torture for the Hell of it. Shall I go on?" He didn't pause to give me a chance to speak but simply went on full steam ahead. "You think Taber would make you a Vampire right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Give me a reason why? I mean you're already immortal. You can remain his plaything as long as he wants. Why would he give you power to counter him? Besides even if he did you'd still belong to him by Vampiric law."  
  
"Ok. Ok I see your point." I shivered just realizing how cold it had gotten. "Eric, let's go back inside." All to soon the beauty of the night was shut behind the door and Eric dropped the keys back in his pocket.  
  
"Eric." Jaguar purred stepping out of the shadows. "Angel."  
  
"Yes, Jaguar?"  
  
"I hope you locked the door when you went out after all we wouldn't want any one getting out would we?" Jaguar asked looking pointedly at me.  
  
"I locked the door behind me."  
  
"Why was she outside then?"  
  
"She came out with me."  
  
"I told you she wasn't allowed to work outside."  
  
"We weren't working."  
  
"And you thought it wise to disobey a direct order?" Eric was silent. There was no room for argument. No matter what Eric said Jaguar would win. "Well?"  
  
"I thought you were going to be gone until tomorrow."  
  
"So, the fact that wasn't here made it ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're right. Tell me, Eric, how long has it been since you didn't do as I told you?"  
  
"I don't remember." Jaguar turned to me smiling. I hate the Vampires smile.  
  
"Now, normally I'd punish my slaves for disobeying me but Eric is far to valuable for me to hurt him. You, however are not."  
  
"Jaguar, don't." Eric said stepping between us.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Don't hurt her, she didn't know she was doing anything wrong." Their gazes locked for a moment and Jaguar nodded slightly afore disappearing. It wasn't until about midmorning that I fully understood the anger in Eric's eyes.  
  
Silver Sakura: You made my day. The words absolutely love were enough but then you went and Laughs put yourself at my mercy and Gods above did I fid it funny! I've had stalker reviewers annoying ones the typical 'love your story update' ones but never ever had a reviewer use humor. I luv you for it.  
  
Nubia: Grins proudly New reviewer! Huggles Heh, heh sorry. I'll tell you a secret, Taber's not rescueing her and she's not escaping. I've actually been seriously considering sending her back to school. Oh, and if Dragon enters again all stalker-like I'm gonna have Taber thrash him... sound fun?  
  
Anthor: You always bring me a smile and remind me why I love you all so much. So many comments about Eric any ideas why? Thanks for welcoming me back Glares at less considerate beings and for being persistent!  
  
Clavel: Three in the morning eh? Becoming an insomniac are we?  
  
A/N: I just want to tell you I've picked a name (finally) for my Jace Quin story it's going to be called 'Raised in Evil' A.K.A. rie. It will be rated 'R' just so you know and it'll start being posted just as soon as I bug Kay into giving me her portrait she did for me of Jace Quin but decided to keep. Review or Flame! (--)  
  
You better review or I won't post until Labor Day! Authoress laughs evilly 


	21. Day Twenty Seven Let the games begin

A/N: Hello! How are you today? I feel wonderful! This chapter is dedicated to all of you and to Joe Nichols, who wrote 'What if God Quit Trying' which is my inspiration for today. I realized when was listening to it that my original reason for not writing fan fiction was that I was leery about not getting any reviews. Alas this was true with my HP stories so it was a long time before my cousin convinced me to post this story and lo and behold I have lots of reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: I own naught but what I have previously specified everything else belongs to AAR and Others.  
  
Having finished another round of mundane cooking I felt the need to find Eric. I was going to try his room first but Tia stood just out side as though exiting.  
  
"Hey, Tia. Is Eric in his room?" She shook he head.  
  
"No. He's probably in Jaguar's sitting room."  
  
"Thanks err where is that?" After receiving instructions I headed off to the north wing making sure to go through the east wing. I was a door away from the correct one when the sound of Taber's voice made me stop short.  
  
"I want to buy Angel from you."  
  
"How much are you willing to pay?"  
  
"A million dollars, European."  
  
"Nice stuff that, worth more than the dollar now isn't it? Would that be sentimental value, Taber or do you really think she's worth that much?"  
  
"I gave you a sum I thought you would take no questions asked."  
  
"I always ask questions Taber." I heard a growl of annoyance I could only assume was Taber. "In any case Taber," Jaguar said almost gleefully. "She's not my problem any more, I've sold her to Risika."  
  
"Rachel? Why? Rachel doesn't want any thing to do with the trade."  
  
"Why not, Taber? It's not like I'll be disowned or anything you're proof of that theory." I heard Risika say.  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me that?"  
  
"At least once more, Rachel." Taber sneered.  
  
"Where is my new pet any way Jaguar?"  
  
"Out side the door I believe." How in Hell how did he know that? "Come in." He called loudly. I opened the door and entered but hung back by the door unsure of what to do.  
  
¥Angel, come here.¥ Taber said inside my mind. I walked over to him and he pulled me against him wrapping his arms around me protectively.  
  
"You're touching my property, Taber." Risika warned.  
  
"I'll buy her from you, just name your price."  
  
"There is no price high enough for you to pay that would equal years of having what you cannot and I checked there is not a single law in our world that lets you have her since I bought her."  
  
"She's right, Taber." Jaguar interjected. Taber kissed the top of my head and stepped away from me.  
  
¥I'll get you back, I promise.¥ I heard the air stir and looked behind me to see he'd gone. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
"You really hate him don't you?"  
  
"I think we should leave now and stop compromising Jaguar's time." Risika said ignoring my question. She clamped her hand over my shoulder and with a swift good-bye to Jaguar we left. "Do you think they'll disown me? I wouldn't put it past them if Aubrey pushes for it but it's not like I'd care too much either way. There are about four Vampires who could destroy me and I seriously doubt any of them would bother. Well there is one but they'd have to pay her a damn lot." Risika prattled on apparently talking to herself.  
  
"Do you talk to yourself often or are you doing it to convince me of your pscycophancy?"  
  
"I am hardly pscycotic. And no I don't talk to myself I was talking to you. Of course you wouldn't know anything about it but I really haven't the slightest as to what to do with you."  
  
"Then why did you buy me other than to annoy, Taber?"  
  
"No, reason. I just thought it would piss him off and lo and behold it did."  
  
"So you do hate, Taber."  
  
"We've had disagreements on many things. The fact that we can talk civilly now at least made Jager lose about sixty bets."  
  
"What do normal Vampires do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean if you're not a Trainer or have a job or something what do you do all the time that you're awake?"  
  
"Every day is different. Don't ask so many questions. Do you ask Taber questions constantly, god that would drive me up the wall!" She glanced at a wall clock. "Look, little pet, it's been a long night I'm tired. You can sleep in the room at the end of the hall." She turned and went into a nearby room and I heard the lock click behind her. I walked slowly down the hall to the room she indicated. It was a plain room with sheets hung over furniture. I pulled the sheets off in a flurry of dust. I had a sneezing fit before examining the room. It was the kind of room that a rich person might have as a guest room. I found linens in a closet and put them on the bed then I got in and slept.  
  
Athtor: One person said they hated Eric but I got so many positive comments I'm happy! Hey you're my kind of crazy you like to spin around too!  
  
Nubia: How could I not impress upon you that he was coming back?  
  
Crocgirl13: She doesn't though because he gave her to Gabriel, got it?  
  
XxxDark Godessxxx: Lol I'm giddy with all the praise.  
  
Nite-Huntress: I like your translation it made it all very blunt and reading all these I'm like high off the praise and yeee he' my favorite too.  
  
Brittany: All writers want to inspire emotion and your reaction was exactly what I was going for!  
  
BigRed-2006: Strait and to the point love your reviews.  
  
Clavel: Goodies you're actually the first one to make that connection! Happy Dance! I loved your long review maybe I should scold every one for leaving me horrid reviews? Luck with the term paper.  
  
A/N: I'd like to share the song with you so here it is:  
  
I watched him take the two strike call: He hadn't tried to swing at all. I guess he'd had all that he could take, He walked away, for goodness sake. His father's voice was loud an' mean: "You won't amount to anything."  
  
That little boy quit tryin', He just walked away. There were teardrops on his face. Tell me, how would you feel? You'd probably give up too, If nobody believed in you.  
  
That old man said: "One more try, "I know I'm not too old to try. "I promise, son, I'll do my best, "This time, I'm gonna pass the test." "Give me the keys, Dad, an' get in." That man's father never drove again.  
  
That old man quit tryin', He just turned away. An' there were teardrops on his face. Tell me, how would you feel? You'd probably give up too, If nobody believed in you.  
  
We take His name out of schools. The lawyers say it breaks the rules. Pledge of allegiance can't be read, An' under God, should not be said. I wonder how He will take. I just pray it's not too late.  
  
What if God quit tryin', He just turned away? There were teardrops on his face? Tell me, how would you feel? You'd probably give up too, If nobody believed in you.  
  
Tell me, how would you feel? You'd probably give up too, If nobody believed in you.  
  
That is why I love you all so much because you believe in me and I'm not going to threaten you with not posting any more I realize now that's not why I get review it's because you like my story and want to tell me what you think. Thanks to all of you! Here's to you; Nite-Huntress my very first reviewer, Paris-4-Ever, Jega, wolfinthestars, Snowgoose, Katie-321, Narina Nightfall, yueenigma, pretty-in-pink898, Fire In The Skies, RedRose121, Saphira Crisiant luv you Marvelle, me, Liz, Clavel, BigRed-2006, Nienna Taralom are your friends still reading this Lizard?, Falcon Shade, Athtor, Nubia, Silver Sakura, Crocgirl13, xxxDark Goddessxxx, and finally Brittany. Oh, gods above! I have 24 different reviewers! 


	22. Day Twenty Eight Not so innocent

A/N: I'm flying away for a couple days tomorrow, going to visit my bro in Goose Creek South Carolina. (Goose Creek is near Charleston and yeah he's where I got the idea for Taber to live in Charleston. Goose Creek Naval base I might add is I the middle of a bloody swamp.) I might be back Friday though that's not likely more like Saturday. I guarantee I'll be back Saturday. I'm so happy to see Jared and warm weather I'm giddy and I have that stupid 'I'm leaving on a jet plane' song stuck in my head except I know when I'll be back again pretty much.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jamie, Taber, Angel, TECC, all previously mentioned characters, and the plot. If you steal it I will find out and I will find out where you live and I will murder you in your sleep. The rest belongs to AAR and various others such as Apple Computers and Reebok.  
  
I got up and rubbed my eyes tiredly until the world stopped blurring. I ran my fingers through my tangled tresses wincing when I tugged to hard on a bad knot. I pulled my shirt down from where it had hiked up. I heard my gut rumble and remember painfully my skipped dinner.  
  
"Well you'll just have to deal with it for a minute there are more pressing things at the moment." I told myself out loud simply because the house seemed far, far too quiet. "Yeah, like going pee." I muttered. I went to the bathroom and turned the mirror to face the wall because the reflection that looked back at me was a far cry from the innocent girl I'd been just four short weeks ago. "Memo to self beat Taber to a bloody pulp. Nah, I take that back, get Taber to beat Lord Carlo into a bloody smear on the wall." I went pee, flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Well I didn't actually wash them because there was no soap but it was close enough. I wandered out of the room I'd slept in and down the hall. I found a set of stairs and went down them. All but one room in the down stairs was derelict and in need of cleaning. The one room was the living room I'd been in on my previous visit. The kitchen was no exception to the simple rule that everything was dusty and unused. Annoyed I stomped back upstairs to Risika's room. I checked the doorknob but it was locked. I knocked tentatively wondering if Risika was up as yet. No answer. I tried the door again and it was unlocked so I went in. Risika lay perfectly still in her bed. Her bedclothes were exactly as they'd probably been the night before. There was a mirror in the corner. I walked over to it and turned it around. I studied the bed in fascination that Risika did not appear at all though one could see the bulge where she was under the bedclothes. I noticed her closet was open and couldn't help but peek in. She had pretty simple array of clothing and seemed to favor somber pant while her tops were brilliantly colored with the exception of a few. None of the clothing had pictures or phrases on them. Wow, how dull can you get? I wondered.  
  
"Naughty, naughty, little pet. Not only are you in my room you're snooping through my things too." Risika's voice said from behind me surprising me. I spun around to find Risika with a superior smile on her face and her hands on hips as though scolding a small child.  
  
"I'm sorry Risika. I was hungry and I went downstairs to get breakfast but of course you didn't have any food. So I came back up to see if you had any money or something so I could buy some."  
  
"That gives you no excuse to break into my room."  
  
"It was unlocked I swear!"  
  
"Fine, you're telling the truth." She skirted around me and opened the closet door. She felt on the top shelf until she found something. She tossed it to me and I caught it reflexively, it was a wallet. "I think it has a few hundred dollars in it. You may go into Concord and buy whatever you need. If you try to run away little pet when I catch up with you you'll wish you'd been killed by whichever Vamp. dragged you into our world."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight."  
  
"Umm, Risika I'm um I need some clothes to wear, shoes too they don't let you go into stores without them." She looked at me critically.  
  
"Fine. You may borrow some of my stuff. I'll get some more money tonight so you can buy your own. I swear if seeing how Taber reacts wasn't so much fun I'd never keep you. Too much effort." She disappeared leaving me on my own. I picked out a pair of black jeans and a bright red shirt. I changed and had to search for a belt because Risika's pants were a little big on me. I found a pair of black & white Reebok sneakers that were about the right size. I walked to a café on the corner and sat down, wondering briefly if I'd be looked at funny for ordering breakfast for dinner. I noticed a man finishing off his toast as he read the news paper and decided bacon an eggs wouldn't be all that odd.  
  
"Coffee?" The waitress asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful." She poured me a cup of coffee and gave me a menu. I checked and saw that they served breakfast all day. She came back and I still hadn't decided.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I sat down? We're never busy this time of night my feet are killing me and I am bored out of my mind." I motioned for her to sit across from me. "Are you new in town?"  
  
"You could say that." I said smiling at what her reaction would be if I told her the events leading up to now from that first horrifying night with Lord Carlo.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Down the road a piece."  
  
"You mean with Elizabeth she's the only one here who isn't a snooty rich ass crazy?"  
  
"Umm..." Did Risika call herself Elizabeth here?  
  
"Long blond hair kinda golden and pretty gold eyes, fair skin?"  
  
"Oh, yes that's Bethy. Sorry I kinda spaced on you for a minute."  
  
"That's ok. Are you a friend of hers?"  
  
"We met a while back a mutual friend introduced us and we've been great friends since. I'm Angel by the way."  
  
"Jamie. Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Umm, yes. I'll have eggs over easy an order of French toast and some bacon on the side." Jamie scribbled down my order and disappeared into the kitchen. I watched an elderly lady totter in and sit down. Ah, to have lived my life as hers innocent of reality. Jamie set a plate down in front of me and walked over to the old lady's table, presumably to take her order. I peeked in the wallet as I ate finding that the 'couple hundred dollars' was a little over a thousand. Bloody Hell! I wonder if all Vampires are this rich? Probably, I atoned; they do live forever and don't really have to spend money on much. I paid the bill left Jamie a tip and wandered out of the café. I went to the store and purchased some necessities and cursing the long walk carried them back to Risika's house.  
  
A/N: We apologize for the short chap! I luv you all and I hope I get lots of reviews to read when I get back! Cough hint cough Review or Flame! (- -) 


	23. Day Twenty Nine Silver's just a color

A/N: My cold is still hanging on and it's been more than a week! Any way my trip to South Carolina was rather edifying, as in I actually know what Charlston is like first hand.

Disclaimer: Everything that has been publicly acknowledged as belonging to some one else does. Everything that hasn't is mine and if you steal it I will hunt you down and chop you into tiny pieces and feed you to my brother's mutt.

I sighed waking again I Risika's house. I wandered into he newly cleaned downstairs and made myself an omelet. I was half through eating it when Risika appeared licking the last traces of blood from her lips.

"Go change it's time for you to earn your keep." I frowned wondering at her implications but followed orders and changed into blue jeans and a teal top. I walked back down stairs and Risika put her hand on my shoulder and we appeared in a hall in what I recognized as Taber's house. Risika knocked on the nearest door and Taber looking haggard and angry stepped out his lips pulled back grotesquely in a feral grin showing off his wicked fangs.

"Good evening, Risika. Angel..." He said the last sorrowful his obsidian eyes pained when he looked at me.

"Hi, Taber. How have you been?" Risika asked her voice sweet enough to give you cavities.

"Since when do you care?" He snapped.

"Bad I take it. I've been all right by the by. While humans are hard to care for and this one," She said stabbing my in the arm with a long fingernail. "Asks far too many questions it's unquestionable that it is worth it just to see you in this state."

"Go to Hell Rachel."

"Petty insults Taber, can't you come up with something better?"

"Oh, I won't have to insult you Rachel when Silver has you destroyed."

"I'm too strong to be destroyed." She said proudly shaking her hair back and tilting her chin up to look down her nose at him.

"Would you like to bet on that?"

"What would be the point I wouldn't be able to pay you if I was destroyed?"

"Who says I want money? You destruction would be sufficient, Rachel."

"Call me Rachel once more and I'll snap her neck." Risika threatened moving her hand from where it was resting on my shoulder to my neck. I shivered at her cool touch but knew better than to try to escape. I felt my heart kick it into high gear in fear of my life ending rather imminently. I knew both the Vampires would be able to hear my racing heart.

"Taber..." I whispered.

"Be quiet." Risika snapped flexing her fingers.

"Risika, look if you want me to fall at your feet and beg I will but," he too a deep shuddering breath. "Please do not harm, Angel."

'_What are you saying, Taber? She'd have you throw yourself off a cliff before she thought of giving me back.'_

' I know I spoke to quickly. I'm praying to whatever Gods that might not damn me that she won't realize she holds that power.'

"I think I'd like that."

"What?" He asked shock registering on his features.

"Grovel." I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to see Taber on his knees on account of me. I tried to shut out their voices as well but they pierced my conscience making my heart wrench as Taber swallowed his pride. We arrived back in Risika's house amidst her laughter. "That was fun little pet don't you think?" She asked sitting in a chair in the living room.

"No. It was terrible I'd sooner die than endure that again."

"I wouldn't say those words so casually little pet or some one just might take you seriously."

"I was being serious." I said looking daringly into her eyes. I could see the muscles in her jaw tense a little as she concentrated on capturing my mind. I grinned when she narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Your mind, child, is far too strong for your own good. It'll get you killed one day."

"The day that the strength of my mind does anything but save me I'll be sure to give you a ring... that is if you've not been destroyed."

"Curb your tongue, little pet." Risika said a moment before vanishing. The air rushed to fill the gap where Risika had so recently stood. The air molecules made a collective boom as hundreds of them bashed together in their rush to fill the vacuum. If all Vampires were like Risika there would be far fewer of them. At the moment I was annoyed, frustrated, sad, and feeling incredibly stupid.

"Why, why, why didn't I ask Jaguar to sell me back to Taber immediately?" I demanded of Risika's empty house. "No she isn't Risika, not some gallant Vampire I'd read about in a Novella she is Rachel. Rachel, weak, petty, Rachel. I'll kill her." I vowed adding her to my short list that was topped, of course, by Lord Carlo. I went upstairs bored and in need of something to kill the time so I started to explore the rooms but before I could get farther than the one next to Rachel's I heard a boom in the next room signifying Rachel had arrived at her home. I thought briefly of going to her and giving her a piece of my mind but I heard a strangled noise.

"Why did you lie to me Risika?" I hear a tenor voice say softly but perfectly clear the tone; piercing.

"I-I wasn't lying."

"I can feel her aura, Risika. Quite strong really it's on your clothes in your hair it's in your room even. Why do you lie? You and I both know I am far stronger than you."

"I know, Silver." She seemed scared of him. I dimly remembered Silver was- is, I amended, one of Siete's fledglings. The strongest of them in fact.

"But I couldn't destroy you." He said tenderly. "I couldn't kill one of my own line but you are still in danger Risika there is still Aubrey's fledgling, Giselle. She is your equal or more and she'd be more than willing to be my proxy in killing you if for a price."

"I'm- you're disowning me aren't you."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why, Risika the reason lives in your house even now."

"Tell me the _real_ reason, Silver, other's have been forgiven."

"In the past yes I have forgiven other's for many reasons but you I cannot."

"Taber-"

"Taber has not nor will he ever express any desire to get into the politics of Vampirism. He is content with his own little world in South Carolina. You bought a slave out of spite, and hate of Taber. I can understand my line fighting, Hell, I can understand humans fighting but when _Vampires_ proud predators that we are go around doing human things, stabbing each other in the back then I cannot forgive and forget. You have a week to get rid of her. I suggest highly, for your own sake, that you give her back to Taber. If you do I may not have you destroyed but mark my words Risika. From now on you are on your on in this world I, who protect my own when they cannot, will no longer protect you Risika as you are not my own. I bid you a good-bye but remember what I said Risika and remember well!" I heard a boom and then sobbing. I couldn't move as I was glued to the spot. I heard the horrible screech of metal on glass. I heard Rachel chanting the same words over and over.

"Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mates, and your pups as they need, and ye can; but kill not for the pleasure of killing, and _seven times never kill Man!" _ Those words were all I could hear as I lay awake in bed that day wondering at the implications that Rachel would chant 'The Law of the Jungle' of all things.

A/N: I have a website or _we_ do actually; me and Kay. It's called Midnight Eclipse and it's a fanfiction site. This is the link Love my story? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Review or Flame! (--)


	24. Day Thirty Homecoming

A/N: Hullo! Sorry my hiatus lasted a little longer than expected! I do however have a birthday present for you (in my house on any one's birthday everyone gets a present and the birthday person picks them out and of course the birthday person gets way more presents)! I'm almost done with a song-fic I've been writing and I'll put that up in a few days. I am a diviner! I predict you will all become very happy within the next minute.

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things (my Mp3 player for example) also Angel, Taber, all previously mentioned characters, and the plot. Everything else belongs to AAR I know this... Oh and steal my stuff and I will stab you with the pretty dagger I got for my birthday!

When I awoke Rachel wasn't there. Ate oatmeal for breakfast and wandered around looking at paintings.

"Little pet, where are you?"

"In here." I called from a room in the back of the house that looked out on a graveyard.

"We're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"South Carolina."

"To Taber's house? I don't want to go."

"Look, little girl it's not like you have much of a choice I am much faster and stronger than you besides in light of... recent events I'm giving you back to Taber."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I rather like my damned existence." She put her hand on my shoulder and the warm muggy mist of night made my skin into goose flesh. Rachel propelled me into the house and into the main hall downstairs. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" She yelled rather loudly. There was a pause. "Oh, come now, Taber, I'm not here to tease you." It was clear he was speaking to her telepathically.

‡_Taber?‡_

_¥What, Angel?¥_

‡_I over hard her talking to Silver he's disowned her and told he might not have her destroyed if she gave me back.‡_

_¥Really?¥_

‡_Yeah.‡ _He appeared a few feet in front of where we stood. I wanted to go to him and hide behind him but Rachel kept a firm grip on my shoulder as though she could read my thoughts though she herself had professed that she could not.

"Rachel, why are you here if not to tease me?" He arched an eyebrow up. "To save your skin perhaps?"

"Hardly."

"Oh, I heard you'd been disowned and Silver was threatening to have you destroyed is that true?"

"News spreads fast I see but no he was not threatening to have me destroyed he did disown me though."

"Liar." Taber laughed smirking.

"Call a witness I've not all night to make this transaction legal."

"Transaction?"

"I'm giving you your girl back, ok? Call a fucking witness."

"Gee, Rachel never thought you for the heroine type." He leered. "I bet he did threaten you probably told you to give Angel back to me or he'd have Aubrey's kid destroy you."

"Call a witness." Rachel said trying to remain calm.

"Truth first, Rachel."

"Fine, you want the truth this is what he said: You bought a slave out of spite, and hate of Taber. I can understand my line fighting, Hell, I can understand humans fighting but when _Vampires_ proud predators that we are go around doing human things, stabbing each other in the back then I cannot forgive and forget. You have a week to get rid of her. I suggest highly, for your own sake, that you give her back to Taber. If you do I may not have you destroyed but mark my words Risika. From now on you are on your on in this world I, who protect my own when they cannot, will no longer protect you Risika as you are not my own. I bid you a good-bye but remember what I said Risika and remember well!" Taber paused and appeared to be looking through us but his gaze snapped back to focus when a punk teenager appeared.

"What do you want, you evil bastard?"

"Ouch, that hurt Sazzie." Taber said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes skyward.

"Yeah, whatever what do you want anyway I have stuff to do, like my job and I really need a drink?"

"We just need a witness."

"Wonderful. I get turned into a Vamp. so I am above the law and instead get to subject myself to zillions more."

"I turned you to save your life now shut up." Taber growled.

"Yes, 'dad.'"

"Good I'm giving this girl back to Taber got that Sazzie?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. Can I go now, 'dad?'"

"Call me that one more time..." Taber threatened.

"Fine can I go, Mr. Cyr?"

"Yes, please."

"See you soon... Not!" She said leaving.

"You're touching my property." Taber said feeding Rachel's words back to her. Rachel let go of me cursed at Taber and left. I stood uncertainly wondering what was going to happen now. To my utter surprise Taber closed the space between us with a few long strides and pulled me against him in a fierce hug. "I missed you." He whispered his warm breath caressing my face. I didn't know what to say. I had at times cursed his existence and others wished I were right where I was now. I was torn between hitting him and leaning into his embrace and crying. He tilted my head up with his long pale fingers and looked into my eyes. I could feel him edge into my mind pressing on my thoughts forcing me into a kind of thrall. I knew I could try to push him out but instead I watched as if on the outside slightly amused at how easily I gave in. I could feel he felt a slight rush at the feeling that he could over come this weak creature and how at this moment if he so commanded she would throw herself off a cliff. He wouldn't though no this human he liked and no matter how seductive the sense of power was he only wished to slip into her mind and see what had happened in the time he hadn't been around her. My senses came back in a rush when the thrall broke and I came slamming back into my body. My knees buckled but Taber caught me and held me concern flashing in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I think... I'm fine I got kind of... dizzy."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. Selling you. Gabriel. Angoras. Everything I cannot I didn't think I–"

"I'm fine. I killed Gabriel and managed not to get myself killed the rest of the time."

"That's not the point." He answered angrily. I could tell he was angry with himself and not me. "It was stupid I shouldn't have done it shouldn't have-"

"Stop it." I said pulling away from away steady on my own feet again. "I said I was fine don't beat yourself up over it or I will." I said assuming a fighting stance. He looked at me and laughed. I knew how he saw me. He saw me as a fragile human even though I was frozen in time by his blood and made stronger by it. He stopped and smiled he spread his arms palm up.

"If you land one good punch I'll let it drop." He invited. I was surprised by his words. I swung at his stomach but he blocked my punch with an open palm. The same happened when I swung at his groin, his chest, his face or anywhere I tried. I stopped and hunched over my hands on my knees panting.

"It's not... fair... you're a lot... faster than... me."

"See? I can do anything I like and you couldn't stop me."

"Evil." I muttered straitening up. I stalked up the stairs to the floor my room was on I didn't hear him follow me which is probably why I screamed when I saw him in my room laying comfortably on my bed. "What in Hell?" What was he playing at? "Why are you in my room? I thought you were through annoying me for the day."

"I am done annoying you."

"Why are you in my room?" I asked sitting down on my table instead of a chair, as the table was much farther away from him.

"Your room? It belongs to me. I can do what ever I like with it. Currently it serves a your bedroom I could make it into say a gym instead." I rolled my eyes.

"You know bloody well what I meant, Taber."

"Do I?" I didn't say anything but simply settled for glaring at him. "Aren't you going to ask where you'd sleep?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going t ask where you'd sleep if I made this room into a gym?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I can guess."

"There's no fun in that." He pouted. I laughed at his expression it reminded me of the kids I used to baby-sit and my little brother 'Vahn. My laughter evaporated I scowled at him instead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'd care to tell you so bugger off." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the closed curtains. I jumped off the table and walked over to the curtains. I pulled one aside looking out at the bright stars. I didn't feel Taber come up behind me until he slung his arm around my waist. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for not jumping to high when he surprised me. He just stood there, a strong comforting presence, his warm arm around me. I leaned against him resting my head on his shoulder. I sniffled feeling hot tears sting my eyes and trickle down my cheeks. I wiped at them ineffectually. "When you made that face you reminded me of my little brother 'Vahn. He would have been seven in July."

"Would have been?" Taber asked quietly.

"He was... murdered when-"I stopped and took a deep shuddering breath. "When Lord Carlo burned down my house."

"Don't say 'Lord' it only makes the fear worse. You could kill him now you're strong enough but first you have to be strong enough here and here." He said touching my head first with his free hand then my heart.

"I know. I know it's stupid, oh Gods..." I turned into his accommodating arms and let him hold me while sobs wracked my body.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok my beautiful Angel fairytales always end well don't they?"

"This isn't a fairytale Taber, it's real life and in real life the bad guy has as much if not a better chance at winning." I squeezed my eyes shut tight wishing it really was a fairytale and that in the end everything would be all right if I could just hold on until then. But no this was real life and if I wanted a happy ending I had to write my own and hope it all played out as planned.

"Look at me." I shook my head and pressed my face into his shoulder. "Angel, look at me." I moved my head slightly and peered up at him. "Everything will be fine the idiot who killed your family is no where near as powerful as you can be. When he's dead you can move on, grieve and start your new life."

"Thank you, Taber."

"Your welcome. Come on we're both tired let's go to sleep." I found my self again in the room where I got my new name. I lay down in his bed cuddled up to him for once I felt comforted and happy to be sleeping here with him.

A/N: Aww wasn't that sweet? There pats reviewers on their heads happy reviewers! Reviews or Flame! (--) (Reviews are nice but I'm gonna use flames to burn my homework.)


	25. Day ThirtyOne Another Side of Me

A/N: Hello, hello! Lovely reviewers. Grins I have a five day weekend coming up and I think I'm going to Canada! Yay, I get to see 'Vahnney, my big brother.

Disclaimer: I own Angel, Taber, all forementioned characters, TECC, and the plot. Everything else belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes as well as various and assorted other people. Oh right and obviously Ford owns the design of the 1964 Mustang Convertible.

I woke up I my own bed feeling over-heated and suffocating. Everything about the way we were sleeping was platonic. Far more so I was sure than Taber felt it ought to be but to me even just sleeping I the same bed crossed lines I'd drawn for myself long ago. We lay back to front and he had his arms loosely about my waist. I tried to wiggle out of his embrace but even in sleep his hold was much stronger than I would have thought. So I did what he'd done to wake me the day before: I bit.

"What was that for?" He complained in a sleep-filled voice.

"I'm stuck and I have to go to the bathroom so let go of me." Taber reluctantly removed his arms and I got up quickly. I went to the bathroom and slowly crept back in. I sat on the floor near the bed and carefully pushed my mind toward his wondering if our link went both ways. I was very suddenly observing his dream as though a spectator. Taber was lying comfortably back on his bed holding my hips as I rode him making soft tortured noises. I pulled away from the dream disgusted got up and decked him. He caught my hand as I was bringing it back again to hit him and he opened his eyes slowly.

"What's with the random acts of violence?"

"That's never going to happen." I declared seemingly at random. His brow furrowed.

"I think I'm only getting about half of this discussion. What are we talking about?"

"That." I gestured vaguely with my left hand. "Is never going to happen."

"Again with the sense I've missed something." He sat up still holding my wrist in a tight grip preventing me from getting away. "What are you going on about?"

"The dream you were just having." He laughed and grabbed my waist pulling me up onto the bed to rest on top of him.

"No? It could happen right now you know." He whispered in my ear.

"N-no you w-wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" He asked pulling back and looking at me.

"You're not like that you wouldn't do it." I said more trying to convince myself than Taber.

"You don't have the faintest idea of what I'm capable of, my beautiful." Taber said very seriously scanning my face and locking gazes with me.

'_You'd like it very much.'_ A voice that was not his said in my mind. '_It's quite enjoyable after the initial pain. And he's a Vampire and that makes it all sorts of more fun.'_

"Stop that!" I screamed.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently. "I could make you, you know. Order you to do it and you would but I can't. Not the first time when you don't have the slightest idea of what it's like... how nice it can be. So I won't, no not this time, but I could." He let go of me physically and mentally and I scrambled away from him quickly like he burned. I sat down on my table ignoring the chairs and swung my feet trying very hard not to think about what had just happened. One moment he was laying in bed still and the next he stood in front of me wearing only his customary soft black pants and his necklace. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No." He reached out to me and I flinched back involuntarily.

"You're afraid of me." He was smiling slightly like this was some small triumph to him. I decided peeking at his thought had _not _been a good idea and I wouldn't do it again. "Vampires don't dream by the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I _wasn't_ dreaming." I caught his meaning and made to deck him again but he swatted away my blow like it was nothing. "I've told you before you cannot hit me unless I allow it the choices are mine."

"And I know that all to well." I said bitterly. "You're the _Master_ you get to do as you like but I must do as you say." My voice was filled with contempt and I wanted so badly to hit him but I knew I could not. I looked down at my feet willing them to stop swinging and a couple minutes later I heard my door slam and looked up to see him gone. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding.

Later...

I sat at my desk feeling utterly bored I had been drawing but every time I abandoned my self to drawing the picture turned out to look disturbingly like Taber. I finally contented myself with throwing things around a bit.

"I'm sorry." Taber said from behind me. I snapped the top of the desk down hiding the drawings and spun around.

"What?" Taber's appearance was different than it had been earlier perhaps it was because he was now wearing a shirt or maybe the light but the way his eyes looked and his tone of voice seemed completely different from earlier.

"I'm sorry I wasn't feeling entirely myself earlier. I didn't- I-" He wavered between coming to me, touching me and backing away giving me my space. He finally settled for neutral ground. "I'm sorry."

"I think... I think I can believe you."

"I got you a present peace offering sort of."

"What is it?" I asked getting excited like a child and smiling at him.

"Well I've not actually got it _here_ it's on it's way though. It's a silver '64 Ford mustang convertible." My mouth quite literally dropped open.

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"You're actually giving it to me?"

"Yep. With conditions though." I groaned mentally. How had I _not_ seen that coming a mile off?

"What are they?"

"You have to get a driver's license. Nobody else drives it but you and don't even bloody well _think_ of doing any stupid stunt like you pulled last night."

"Agreed."

"Good."

"Isn't it awfully expensive?"

"Not really." Taber replied shrugging.

"Seriously it's got to be like at least a quarter mil closer to half more like than not."

"Chunk of change." He said easily.

"You must have a lot of money."

"I'm a Vampire." Was his simple reply and indeed it did explain it. I got up grabbed his hand ad pulled him down to sit with me on the floor.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"The first one's free but the second one will cost you five dollars." He grinned to show he was joking. "Sure ask away."

"Even if it's sorta personal. I read some where that Vampires hate it hen you ask them about their history and-"

"I don't care. If you as me a question I'll give you the answer. The truth. No exceptions."

"Who changed you?"

"Ather." He smiled wryly. "Seems it's all she's good for; making fledges."

"Were you Changed in France?"

"No." When he didn't volunteer more info I decided to ask.

"Where then?"

"In a French colony in Canada. I was one of the first people there. Got to explore places no one ever explored before."

"I've been meaning to ask. There's a thing that puzzles me. What did Vampires do about feeding before there were so many people?"

"Fed off 'em but didn't kill 'em fed off animals but of course there weren't many Vamps. then so power didn't matter nearly so much. Fledges were routinely killed too so surviving fledge-dom was quite a task. Back then creating a childe isn't at all what it is now, what with all the power-games."

"What do you mean?"

"Back then making a childe, a fledge, was much like a real child you had to take care of it or it wouldn't survive. And killing it to begin was like as not saving it from dying-dead. Now making another Vampire isn't just murder once 's'murder, forever." Taber left off with the air of one who wasn't finished yet. We sat quiet for a while and he kept throwing glances at me see how I was taking what he'd said. "My first fledgling he was a good lad when he was alive. He would've been something like my great nephew. Tree fell on him and his rib cage was crushed he was going to die so I Changed him. Would've been fine, just fine with me to have some one to take care of a nice change of pace but as it ended up I had to destroy him." He looked away from me his gaze roving around my room and settling on his hand where he was absently playing with the strands of my pile carpet.

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't like I was." Taber shook his head sadly. "Human's hold about two liters of blood or quarts maybe it's quarts I can't remember exactly but the human stomach holds about the same so I could, if I wanted, drain people dry but I don't. Usually feed off two or three every night but I don't kill 'em not a single one never. Criminals I can kill but not regular people." He lapsed into silence again and looked up at me. "Go ahead. Tell me I should stop rambling and get to the point know you want to."

"Ok. Quit rambling and get to the point." He smiled briefly.

"See I was making a point. He was terrible. He'd drink off people just enough that he knew they'd die of it but he'd not drink 'em dry. Just after I made him he started doing that. I told him it was stupid that he wasn't aloud to do that. He couldn't see why not though. Couldn't see the big picture. Long term. He thought he should kill them just because he could. So when I tried to stop him the first time peaceably to show him the big picture he stuck a dagger in my spine just here." He placed two fingers at the nape of his neck.

"Ouch." I said in sympathy. He grinned.

"It didn't hurt much actually but it was bloody brilliant. Paralyzed me from the neck down so I couldn't scream for help or pull the dagger our nothing. Would've died it if I was human."

"How'd you get it out?"

"Human child. Little girl. Got into her thoughts and convinced her to walk across town and pull the dagger out. I brought her back home told her parents she'd been sleepwalking." He shrugged "I didn't get any grief for it apparently she actually _was_ a sleepwalker." He sighed getting to the part of the story he didn't want to tell. "Then I went and found my nephew put the dagger in his heart twisted an destroyed him. He'd fed up real good and had started just killing people for the Hell of it as you might say and I might not have destroyed him except he deserved it for killing for the pleasure of killing. I burned him to get rid of his body. It's a responsibility Siete set on us if we kill each other we have to get rid of the evidence so no humans can get any ideas about a body that doesn't decompose or any thing. I dumped his ashes in a lake. Lake Superior I think it was. Haven't ever made another fledge don't want to have to do that again." He brushed his knuckles across my cheek. "Might change that soon though if I can find the right sort of person." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then he stood up and walked away. I couldn't hear him walking after he closed the door but I heard his pounding steps as he ascended the stairs.

A/N: Well I've just finished writing the last chapter in this story so as soon as my very busy Beta can check them I will have them posted. Before you ask yes I'm going to write a sequel. **I'm holding a contest for a new story title! Requirements: Must be two to ten words, must contain some form of the word blood and it must be submitted before I post the last chapter of this story.** **Submissions may be sent in a review or by e-mail. The wining submission will become the title of the sequel ad they will receive the first two chapters a week before they go up.**


	26. Summer J'taim

A/N: Hey long time no see! Sorry my beta's been busy and I just got this back but hopefully the next chap will be up sooner. I love you all. Just three chapters left in Blood Ties!

Disclaimer: AAR and other's own the stuff I don't. I own the characters mentioned previously, plot, and some other random stuff. If you want to use it feel free to ask and I'll consider it. Violators will be fuel to my homicidal pyromania (a vague disclaimer is nobody's friend.)

In the mornings I would wake around ten in my own bed with Taber sleeping perfectly still beside me. I'd take a shower and get dressed. Then I'd go and meet my tutor outside and go into one of the first level rooms Taber had had converted into a study as the kindly little old lady couldn't do stairs. I'd spend about three hours studying from ten-thirty to one-thirty. I'd walk her back out to her car pay her and go back upstairs to my room and sit quietly on the table waiting for Taber to come back. Back from hunting, getting dressed, showering I didn't know. Didn't care. Didn't ask. When he came back he'd look pretty much the same as the day before. Black jeans (I'd convinced him he'd look better in them and boy-o-boy did he) and a completely unbuttoned button down shirt. (He claimed it was cooler that way and completely ignored my suggestion of tank-tops or shorts.) He liked to wear those in jewel tones. And black hiking boots, steel toed. Then we'd go downstairs to the kitchens and I'd eat breakfast/lunch whatever. Some times he'd eat too but mostly he didn't he watched me. (Which I found incredibly disgusting. I mean really have you ever watched any one eat? It's nasty.) Or he'd glare at his servants for not doing their jobs, looking at me funny, or for no semi-plausible reason at all. Once he told them all to go to Hell and all of them just left except one who broke down crying and saying that she couldn't. It had been a while for us (me mostly) to explain he'd just meant for them to go away. Then we'd go to the theatre or the movies or shopping or just 'out.' Then we'd come back (around nine usually) and talk for a while before he went of to 'work' or whatever the Hell it was that he does. I might take another meal or maybe not with Andrea or by myself before going to sleep. Around five in the morning Taber would wake me up give me a kiss and lay down to sleep.

A/N: Hey. At this point I'd like to add some detailed moments throughout the summer and I'll try to be as clear as possible.

July Fifth:

I sat quietly on the table in my room cross-legged and propped in the corner waiting for Taber to come. He walked into my room holding something behind his back and grinning like a fool.

"Presents." He announced dumping several small brightly wrapped parcels onto the table in front of me. I reached for one. "Ah- ah- ah. Remember your manners you have to read the card first." He said flourishing a plain bright blue envelope. I made a face at him but took the card. I edged my fingernail under where it was sealed and open it careful not to rip the card inside. It was cute. Actually it was epitome of cuteness with kittens and puppies and bunny rabbits all frolicking in the water paint-like picture. It said happy birthday across the top. I opened it and a shower of glitter rained down on my lap. There was the printed happy birthday and best wishes inside and Taber had signed it but on the opposite side was a note written in left-hand slanted spidery cursive. _I know that the time I've known you has not been long and mostly it's been terrible for you. I know that I cannot be the family you've lost nor can I even pretend. I cannot buy your love with presents or money. I can promise though that I will try to comfort you when you need it, to give you love and hope and laughter and happiness, as you want it. I can promise to be open with you to tell you of my long life and to listen quietly about yours. And I do, and I will. Je taim Taber._

"Thank you." I said my voice choked with pain and happiness. He wiped my tears away and I had to laugh. "Meanie. You made me cry on my birthday." I smiled at him and sniffled. "What does that mean?" I asked pointing to the foreign word before his signature.

"Je aim. Means something like I like you like a friend and-"

"No the way you said it Je taim what does that mean?"

"Love." I gave him an odd look. "In a brother sister sort of what's that p-word you're so fond of?"

"Platonic."

"Yeah platonic sort of way." His eyes darted away then back. "The word for real love is J'taim." As far as I could tell there wasn't any real difference but I did a metal shrug and swapped the card for a parcel. I ripped off the paper and opened a velvety jewelry box. Inside was a pair of silver dangle earrings with a diamond shaped mount for several small gems. The gems were arranged thus; a ruby in the center bordered by several small onyxes.

"They're very pretty."

"I thought so. Open the others." He urged. I opened one after the other and found the rest of the pieces of a perfectly matched set. Earrings, necklace, slave bracelet, anklet, and toe ring. "Put them on."

"I'd have to go change they don't match." He frowned and instead helped me put them back in their boxes.

"I was going to get you some thing else but I don't really know what girls like. What _you_ like so I thought we could go shopping or something this after noon and you can get whatever you like. No limits. Ok?" I grinned and threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Perfect." I said in his ear. I wanted to kiss him but instead I pulled away and hopped down from the table. "If you want a kiss you have to catch me!" I said already running away. He didn't catch me until I'd made it to the second floor and probably only then because he hadn't walked down the stairs he'd jumped fearless of breaking anything. He caught me around the waist and turned me toward him and kissed me. I yielded up my mouth and I could taste him tangy, and sweet, and salty all at once and it as wonderful. Then he drew his tongue back closed his mouth but his lips still moved over mine and then he opened his mouth again and I could taste blood. His blood, sweet, and warm and thick into my mouth and finally he pulled away licked his lips and swallowed. I licked my lips too and I could taste his blood there still lingering. "That was... beyond words."

"I bit my tongue." He explained guiding me down the stairs his arm still around my waist.

"It tasted good." I noted absently.

"So do you." He said leaning his head toward me and nipping my neck just behind the hinge of my jaw with his extra sharp fangs but still managed some how not to break my skin. It was a love bite; or the Vamp version of one anyway because if he bit any where near as hard as a human might he'd break my skin. I leaned toward him this time and nipped him and so started a little neck nipping game that lasted until we reached the garage with its single car.

Some time in August:

I sit with my legs tucked up under me at my desk with my computer. The very newest version of a Mac. It was Laptop silver and pretty, a XIV fourteenth edition of a Mac as they'd skipped over XIII superstitious gits. I had set up a wireless network so I didn't have to be bothered about cords then I'd restricted access to my comp only so no matter the range of the net work no one else could use it. Currently I was reading fanfictions; my new obsession. Not that I particularly like fanfictions as the quality is fairly consistently poor and some were stupid or down right disgustingly X-rated but I read them all with a certain meticulousness. Why was I? Because I'd already sped through Ash Night's books, Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak, Brian Lumly's Necrascope, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and an assortment of other Vampire novels and novellas. I'd pretty much read every thing published so now I was on to non-published lore. Vampire fanfictions were not hard to come by in the least and occasionally I even found a well-written one. The first thing I'd do is find a fanfiction site enter book a name and devour all the stories one-by-one. I'd already gone through MidnightEclipse and was now working on Taber came in and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"At that again are you?"

"Yes."

"Why do you read it?" I thought about that for a minute.

"At first no good reason just boredom I guess but now they make me angry and I want to go out and hit these people or some thing."

"Why would you do that?"

"In most of these stories Vampires are the heroes and heroine. In lots humans fall in love with the Vampires and it's just so stupid these _children_ writing about things they have no idea- except, except half of them _aren't_ children they're adults older than me an', an it's just stupid!"

"You're cute when you get all worked up like that."

"Not cute, angry, annoyed, and even fucking mad but not cute." He grinned at me.

"There you go all cute again." I lashed out and he blocked it easy, the same with the whole series of blows I tried to land. "Stand up if you want to fight we can do it proper I've got an empty room we can go in." I stood up and followed him up the stairs to the fourth floor. He opened a door and went in closing the door when I'd followed. He shrugged off his shirt presumably so it wouldn't get tangled up. I was all right for fighting I figured in my short-shorts and supported tank top. "You don't have Vamp strength or quickness but you could learn to fight one in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are humans mercs that kill Vampires, and witches they're mostly human but they heal quicker but not nearly a quick as a Vamp. but our real adversaries are the Tristes because they're mostly like us and impervious to our trump card on account of their blood being poison to us. Only poison in the world that can kill a Vampire wouldn't you know is blood. See if a Vamp gets real bad in a fight he can always play his trump card he can bite the merc, thrall 'em, and drain 'em dry before they know what's coming to them. But mostly we don't because we're too proud... I've de- what did you say before oh detopified, haven't I?"

"Yeah pretty much. Did you mean like human mercenaries kill Vampires?"

"Some times. You've already got ahead of most starting mercs though because of being blood-bonded to me. You have the potential but it's has to be trained."

"Would you do that, train me?" He shrugged.

"Could. Very well could but I don't see why I _should_."

"So if something bad happens I can handle it. Like if you piss some one off too bad an' they decide I'd be a good target to get back at you I wouldn't be completely fucking defenseless."

"Ok. Hand to hand first though. Have to be able to fight with out a weapon first. Try to hit me and don't do it out of anger like you usually do focus on the way I move and see if you can find a weakness, land a blow." He was right I never tried to hit him just to see if I _could_ usually it was in reaction to something he'd said to make me mad. I tried to land a few blows and watched him all the while. I had a revelation. I feigned a punch and then kicked him in the crotch. Taber crumpled and half fell to a sitting position on the floor. "Stop now." He ordered so I sat and grinned at him, he hadn't liked being kicked in the balls any more than the next guy. "Not very nice. Won't work with every opponent and very crude."

"I got you though, Taber."

"I am well aware of that fact but you do have to think before you act what if I..."

Near the End of August

"I'm having a visitor."

"So?"

"It's important that you act like a pet."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"We both now very well that you will, one way or another."

"I won't act like a sodding pet to make you look good, Taber."

"You're life could be much worse."

"It isn't though is it?"

"Why don't I show you how bad it could be?" He suggested. He sat down on the floor dragging me with him to sit opposite. "There are ways to Train slaves that are by comparison nice those methods are rarely effective though. The nicest way is a reward system. I start out doing that get to know the human and how to break them. Some I can simply break into their thoughts and make everything insane unless they are being obedient. Here it'd be like this." Everything started to blur and colors I knew were supposed to be different blended or inverted so blue was orange and the like. I started to make out a figure in the gloom it was 'Vahn but no he was dead.

"Stop. Please, stop." It all suddenly went away. "I understand now I-"

"There's worse. The worst is those that have to beaten down. You would have ended up one of those, Angel, my beautiful. I would have had to beat you until you could barely move. Then you'd have to trust me to take care of you while you were hurt and not let anything harm you. It teaches you to be helpless to look to your Master for any decision and quite likely you'd panic if you weren't given orders by your Master who ever he may be. Would you like that to be your life?"

"No. I'll mind tonight, Taber."

"Good." He placed a folded article of clothing in my lap. "Go change." I got up and went into my bathroom. I shimmied out of my clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. I pulled the dress over my head and let it settle as it would. I took the black silk scarf that was spangled with stars and belted the shining silver dress with it. I brushed my hair again and came out of the bathroom. "What you have to do is quite simple. You walk in behind me with your head bowed, when I introduce you to him you curtsy but don't look up. You know ho to curtsy right?" I curtsied. "Good. When I sit you sit on the floor at my feet to my left though you have to be at my left. Other than that just don't speak unless you are spoken too ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"Come along then." I followed him to the fourth floor and he opened a door and went in. I closed the door behind me carefully keeping my head bowed. "Hello, Mashek. Mashek, this is my pet, Angel." I curtsied but didn't look up. Taber sat down on a couch and made a flippant gesture with his hand. I sat down on the floor at his feet but still slightly off to the left.

"She's very beautiful, Taber, where ever did you find her?"

"Can't remember. She is pretty though isn't she?" He ran his fingers threw my hair.

"Yes very. You said you had a girl for me white-blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin?"

"Yes. Quite short though, petite."

"That's fine. How well is she trained?"

"Very well."

"That's good. I'll look at her later before everything is final but I think I'd like to talk, for now."

"Sure. I really hadn't anything all that important to do tonight." I sighed quietly as I was rather bored unfortunately this brought the attention of both Vampires back to me.

"She'll be gorgeous I expect when she gets older." Mashek said looking at me. Taber ran his finger through my hair again.

"Oh, I don't know. It's fairly hard to tell with humans."

"Would you consider selling her?"

"I might." I threw Taber a startled glance. _'Shhh It's just talk I wouldn't really.'_ Mashek chuckled.

"Looks like she doesn't like that idea very well."

"It's not her choice though is it?"

"No it's not. You ought to breed her. There's a boy that Jaguar's got. Has the prettiest blue eyes. I think they'd be a good match."

"Maybe." Taber sounded doubtful. "She seems fairly fragile though."

"Looks sturdy enough for bearing to me."

"It would lower her value though don't you think? And children are always such a risky business so much can go wrong."

"True. True. How well trained is she?"

"She's smart enough to do what she's told but I much prefer talking to her than having a piece of living art work."

"Have you had her yet?" I shuddered it sounded incredibly foreign and nasty when Mashek said it that way.

"No."

"No? You said yourself she's a very pretty girl." Taber shrugged.

"I did, but I respect her wishes and she doesn't want that yet. I imagine she will some day, though." The topic changed then and I paid very little attention as I was staring at the floor and trying very hard not to be sick. "Angel." Taber said his voice tinged with anger he snapped his fingers in my face.

"Yes?"

"Go fetch the girl she'll be up on the sixth floor second door to the right." I made it up the fifth floor before I had to stop and wretch in a tall oriental vase. I went up the stairs to the sixth floor and found the right room. The woman was sleeping on her cot and I bent to shake her awake.

"What? Who are you?" She asked blearily rubbing her eyes.

"Name's Angel. As for what you have to get up and come with me."

"Why?"

"You're going to be sold."

"What? To who? Who are you really?"

"You are being sold to Mashek and I am really Angel or least ways that's what Taber calls me."

"Why didn't you use a title for Lord Taber he'll get mad at you for that?"

"What I do, or do not do is my own business and if or how Taber chooses to punish me is his."

"If you say so." She stood up slowly.

"Come along then." I led her down to the fourth floor and into the room. I went in first and curtsied to them both again and closed the door behind the other girl.

"Sit." Taber said to me gesturing at his feet. I sat down in the spot I'd recently vacated.

"Scarring?" Mashek asked. He was up now circling around the girl.

"A little, on her right leg. Says it's from getting tripped up by a dog leash." Taber shrugged again. I could see Mashek now. He had sandy blond hair, fair skin, black eyes of course and was about 5'8"

"Weaknesses?"

"She's got a weak knee from breaking her ankle or something when she was little. Any ways the knee goes out on her some times." Mashek gave Taber a quizzical look. "Angel, stand up." I stood up. "Watch." Taber hit the back of my knee forcefully and I crumpled to the floor. "Sorry, pet had to show him."

"I see. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll take her. I'll pay-"I blocked out what they were saying I had no idea what a Human life was worth and didn't particularly want to know.

"You'll pay in European."

"American."

"We agreed on the Euro, Mashek."

"Fine, alright." The absurdly I heard a pen scratching across paper and glanced up to see Mashek writing in a check-book. I tried to smother my laughter but failed miserably. Taber cuffed me lightly upside the head. "Here you go payment in full."

"Thank you. Good night, Mashek."

"Good night, Taber." There was a soft boom and both Mashek and the blond haired girl disappeared. I stood up slowly stretching I reached my hands up t massage the kinks out of my neck.

"I think I've got a crick in my neck." I complained.

"I'm not surprised. Here, let me help." Taber pulled me down onto the couch and sat behind me his nimble fingers working out the cramps in my neck. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and worked out the knots and then he nipped softly at the nape of my neck. I half turned ready to protest that he shouldn't kiss me because I had just puked but he didn't try. Instead he slid his dagger out of the sheath and cut his wrist. He held it up a silent offer. I shook my head. He shrugged and licked the blood off the already healed cut. "Come on, you smell awful. You've got to brush your teeth and then we can go somewhere." We walked out of the room and started for mine.

"I think I know how bloody awful I smell."

"Nun-uh. You smell all kinds of awful that I've never smelled before. Do you like garlic?"

"No it's icky."

"Imagine garlic only about six hundred times worse."

"How do you figure?"

"Blood hounds smell about ten times better then humans right?"

"Yeah about."

"Vampires smell about sixty times better than a blood hound."

"Damn." I went into my bathroom and rinsed my mouth out first. Then I brushed my teeth, gargled some mouthwash, and brushed my teeth again. I came out of the bathroom only for Taber to grab me and kiss me, hard. "Wow." Was all I had the breath to say when he pulled away. "I'd take it now." I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What you offered before."

"Ok." He took out his dagger.

"No, not like that. Like before on my birthday."

"Oh, alright." I watched him stick his tongue out a little between his teeth and bite it then he bent his head to kiss me. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in massaging it against mine. I could taste his blood, sweet and metallic but not coppery, salty and tangy and vaguely spicy. It was such a heady feeling to share this to know this was mine and mine alone so long as he would keep me, have me.

A/N: Hey, before you ask this was Angel telling about her summer with a couple of highlights. Review or Flame! Reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to burn my home work. (--)

**I'M STILL RUNNING MY CONTEST! Simply submit a name for my new story and if we pick it to be the title you win a prize. Entrees must be two to ten words long and must contain the word blood in some form. The prize is a sneak-peak at the sequel along with a poem by me.**


	27. And So It Begins

A/N: What's this? An update from Jace J? No it can't be! Laughs But yes, it is! I'm really sorry. I had intended to finish the whole thing for Christmas and start the sequel on the day I first started Blood Ties in '04 unfortunately I was unable to do so. If you want to know why I suggest reading my bio.

Disclaimer: Many of the ideas and concepts used here are not mine and never will be. They belong to the wonderful AAR and many others. Angel, Taber, the plot (such as it is), and all other aforementioned characters and concepts belong to none other than me! Use of my stuff with out my express permission will earn the violator a glimpse of my not-so-latent homicidal pyromania. (A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend.)

I started back to school. Oddly they all accepted that a close friend had died and I'd been sick with grief. Accepted that I'd spent the summer caching up. They'd all taken it as an unspoken rule not to speak of it.

It was Friday after the first grueling week of school. If it had been stifling in the school it was almost suffocating hot in the parking lot. I put the key in the lock of my mustang convertible. I had plans that included iced cappuccinos and doing my homework before Taber woke so I could spend the weekend with him.

"Hey, Angel." I glanced up.

"Err… Hullo, Dragon." I said feigning distraction. I unlocked the door and tossed my bag into the other seat. I smoothed down my skirt and sat in the drivers' seat preparing to leave.

"Wait." He said in a more serious tone, almost an order. He walked closer to my car.

"Look I'm kind of in a hurry-" I tried to explain wanting to get away from him. He was always staring at me, in classes, at lunch, whenever. It gave me the creeps.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I must have looked surprised because some of his confidence evaporated.

"I'm sorry. I have plans." I said politely. Well I didn't but no doubt Taber did.

"Some other time then?" He asked. My face softened with a slight look of pity.

"Dragon… I have a boyfriend already." He looked angry.

"Oh, I get it. I guess I'm just _that_ repulsive." He said. He whirled away and stormed off. I realized that he probably thought I was making Taber up because he didn't know Taber. How could he? No one did. Of course I wouldn't call Taber my boyfriend either. He was something- _meant_ something to me. What it was I just didn't know yet. I slammed the car door and turned the key in the ignition. I hooked myself in. I peeled out of the school lot and onto River road. I stopped at coffee shop on my way through North Charleston and got an iced cappuccino. I drove out of the main heart of the city and into Taber's walled off home. I walked boredly into my study and did my homework. That's where Andrea found me an hour and a half later finishing off an essay. The last of my homework.

"Hello, Angel."

"Hi." I said brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." She said smiling. "How's school?"

"Bleh. They say high school years are the best years of your life." I rolled my eyes. "A three page essay for English in the first week!"

"Yeah, high school sucks…" She agreed. "How're… things with Master Taber?" She asked tentatively.

"Fine. Why?" Andrea flushed bright crimson.

"I- I just wondered there was blood on the sheets the other day and Master Taber's been acing oddly and-"

"Blood on the sheets? I didn't have sex with him." I said flatly. Hadn't even considered it. "I must have cut myself or something."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She asked anxiously. I smiled what I hoped was reassuringly.

"I know." I said. She smiled back.

"Ok. I've gotta go. Have stuff to do." She said and left. I pounded out the last of my essay and printed it. I stood and stretched my blouse riding up. I fixed it and exited the room. I walked slowly to my own bedroom. I peeked in. Taber was curled on his side on top of the sheets. Which meant he hadn't gone to sleep until after one of his servants had come in to clean my room. He was naked from the waist up except for his necklace as usual. He looked peaceful in his sleep. He always did. Until you started to notice he didn't move. Didn't breath. Paranoia set in. How did I know he wasn't dead? How did I know he'd wake? How did I know a Triste hadn't come and stabbed him while I had been gone? I rushed into the room and around the bed. There was no knife handle sticking out of his back. I almost sobbed with relief. I stood there for several minutes admiring him. It startled me a little when he woke. He smiled at me.

"Evening, Angel." He greeted.

"Good evening. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course." He stifled a yawn. A carefully contrived human habit I supposed. "I'm gonna go get dressed." He said needlessly before disappearing. A few minutes later he came back. He dropped a kiss onto my cheek. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. Meaning: I feel like going somewhere, pick a place.

"You remember that place we went at the beginning of August? With all the candles?" I asked. I could feel a headache beginning behind my eyes but didn't want to disappoint him. I savored the sugary taste of the unpronounceable confection I was eating.

"Do you like it?" Taber asked. He was no longer eating but rather drinking from a wine glass that contained God-only-knew-what.

"It's very good." We were sitting on a balcony of the restaurant. Owned by Vampires no doubt but run by humans. After Taber paid we left. We hadn't come by car and we didn't leave by it either. I yawned and glanced at my clock. I did a double take. It was much, much, much later than I had expected. I changed into pajamas and went to sleep while Taber went off to do whatever it is Taber does.

A/N: Yeah the format changed. Yeah it's short. I know. I just couldn't manage day-to-day any more. Maybe I'll do it again in the sequel. Besides I wanted to bring it back round to school. Some of the old concepts are being brought back in. Dragon's obsessive thing. Andrea. And school of course. Weird how Angel doesn't mind Taber's obsession isn't it? Review or Flame. Review will be cherished and flames shall be saved and used upon Mrs. Roberts. (-)

**I'M STILL RUNNING MY CONTEST! Simply submit a name for my new story and if we pick it to be the title you win a prize. Entrees must be two to ten words long and must contain the word blood in some form. The prize is a sneak-peak at the sequel along with a poem by me.**


	28. Awareness

A/N: Lookie! Lookie! A new update! Yay! Chuckles Show of hands how many expected me to disappear again? Nods Thought so.

Disclaimer: Lots of stuff doesn't belong to me. So, who does it belong to? The wonderful AAR and many others. Stuff that _does_ belong to me includes the following; Taber, Angel, the plot, and all other aforementioned characters. Use of my stuff with out my permission will result in falling victim to my admittedly homicidal tendencies. (A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend.)

Awareness

_Ring. God damn. Ring._ I fumbled on my nightstand for my cell. I grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hullo?" I mumbled in greeting.

"Hi Angel." I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, Hi Devin. What's up?"

"You sound awake." He commented.

"I stayed up late." I said. I blinked my eyes squinted at the clock and it came into focus; two in the after noon.

"Do you think you can handle meeting us for movies and dinner after?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I paused. "When?"

"Three fifteen. Ok?"

"Ok. See you then."

"Bye." He hung up. I closed my phone. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up slowly and stretched.

"Come back to bed." Taber murmured.

"You try waking up and coming with me for a change." I challenged. He rolled out of bed.

"Fine." I smiled and fetched some clothes to wear.

"Angel?"

"Huh?"

"Are you coming?" I looked up at the credits rolling down the movie screen. Huh? Had I fallen asleep? I tried to clear my head. Last I remembered I was getting dressed.

"Uh… yeah." I stood up and followed Taber out of the theater to the lobby where my friends were waiting. Amare giggled at me when she saw me. She led me away slightly.

"Might want to cover that up, Angel." She suggested.

"Cover what up?" I asked. She giggled again.

"The hickey on your neck." I touched my neck finding a large sore spot. When had he put that there?

"Oh." I tried to look embarrassed. I went into the bathroom. The mark was too large to cover with make up.

Later

"So, you promised me details." Lynx said as we sat on the roof of Taber's house.

We had come up here to watch the meteor shower. Just the two of us as Lynx was rapidly becoming my best friend.

"About what?" I asked absently rubbing my neck. She cast me an ironic look.

"Don't kid. You know what I'm talking about."

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do. You're the one who did it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said beginning to get angry.

"I'm talking about you having sex with Taber. I want details."

"I never had sex with Taber."

"Don't lie, Angel, you're not very good at it."

"I'm not lying."

"You had sex with Taber. You told me so yourself." Blood on my sheets. Black outs. What he said. My neck. I had sex with Taber.

Why couldn't I remember?

A/N: It's short. I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me. On the upside I have a lovely new Beta reader, Silenced Dreamer. I would like you all to thank her by going and reading her story. Review or Flame! ()

I'm still running my contest. To help ya'll out it's going to be from Taber's point of view and include some of the past. The person who submits the name we pick shall get a sneak peek at the sequel and a poem by me.


	29. Insanity

A/N: My last chapter. My _last_ chapter. Has an interesting sound to it. But never fear. There _will_ be a sequel. From Taber's point of view no less.

Disclaimer: Other people own stuff. I own stuff. It's mine. Bugger off.

Regarding Salem: I cannot decide. I would you to speak with you more about it. You'll need an e-mail address to set up a fanfiction account anyway. May I suggest hotmail? Get back to me with an address, until then, no dice luv.

Insanity

"How could you!" I screamed when Taber returned from god-only-knows where.

"How could I what, my Angel?" He asked frowning.

"How could you fuck me then make me forget? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" His frown deepened with hurt.

"What're you talking about?" He asked. He probed my mind and shook his head. "I didn't do that."

"Who did it then?"

"You did, Angel."

"Why? Why would I make myself forget, Taber? Why would I do that? Tell me!"

"I didn't do it." He insisted.

"The hell you didn't! I sure as hell didn't do it to myself!"

"How can you blame me?" He asked.

"Easily." I replied.

"I hate you." The words hit me hard as he disappeared and I blacked out.

I lay curled on the floor when I woke a hollow ache in my chest and the first thought in my mind that Taber hated me. He hated me and I loved him. Love him? I hadn't realized until he'd said he hated me. It made me hurt more. Hurt so much.

I had been living my life half-awake. In a haze. Not all here. For the first time in my life I was completely calm and steady as I stood and walked into the bathroom. I opened the package of one of the refills for my razor. I looked at the blade as it shined in the light. I cut one wrist and did the other before the blood even had a chance to well up in the first. I dropped the razor into the sink and sank to the floor.

Unbidden my mind screamed out to him as my vision swam.

Then he was there. Holding me. Fixing me. I could taste his blood. My head cleared.

"I love you." I whispered. He spoke quietly back.

"I know." Not 'I love you too.' But 'I know.'

"How?"

"You told me already, Angel. Just after I made love to you the first time." He didn't love me. He didn't love me. He didn't love me. Little did I know but that would be my last coherent thought for years to come. He didn't love me.

_Finis_

A/N: Again with the shortness. I know. I'm sorry. It adds dramatic effect though don't you think? I have a lovely new beta who will be editing my new story by the way. I think you should all give her huggles and a big thanks by going and reading her story: **Onyx Eyes, Diamond Hearts, and Ivory Skin. **Oh and don't forget to review her story. I love ya all. laughs Review or flame! (--)

**I'm still looking for the title for my sequel. Review and give me a title because you love me. I know you want to. Actually at the moment you might hate me but I won't get a chance to redeem myself if I don't get a title for the sequel.**


	30. Blood Rights

A/N: cries You all hate me! I'm so disappointed, you were supposed to hate, despise, and loath me. laughs One of my ever-brilliant reviewers suggested I should post the title of my new story on here. I think that's a brilliant idea! I shall now tell you. The sequel to Blood Ties shall be **Blood Rights**. Ok? Cool. Look for it soon.


End file.
